Mystical Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
by anjeez929
Summary: My take on MMPPP Season 3! Now with time travel. When the mermaids are saved by a mysterious girl, they set out on a quest to find the eighteen other pearls!
1. Episode 1: Xuffie, the crystal servant

It's finally out! Send this link to your friends. Send this link to your enemies. Send this link to your dog. Send this link to your cat. Send this link to yourself. Send this link to your Lamborghini. Send this link to this lamp. And for the really daring, send this link to this potato. ("POTATO!") This is a season 3 of Mermaid Melody! It's also on google docs. Here is the link to the same story with annotations and the supposed Original Japanese. document/d/14GrIzL8b2aiPsNuNUc9EUVVy_kAm4z3EmU-sPYWqEfc/#edit I do not own MMPPP, just the OCs. Let's go! Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

(A girl places down a cross shaped crystal. An interface shone out of it)

Xuffie: Xuffie's log. Week 0. If you're reading this, my name is Xuffie. Today, I travel back in time. I heard stories about Lucia Nanami, who vanquished the Dark Angel Mikeru. 14:56. January 1st 2006. 35.5967°N 139.7682°E. I believe she is the one who will fulfil the prophecy. What prophecy you ask? You see...

(The screen faded to black)

On January 1st 1229, a prophecy was spoken from the shadows

A triple lucky seven years from now,  
Before the morning dawn a song is sung  
Continuing the legend of the tale.  
Defeat that all will suffer will endow.  
Embrace the one you love. Space time is spun.  
Fear not. Some heroes shine and will prevail.  
God says that nineteen more pearls will arrive.  
Hereby led by a light of seven seas  
Including one bright star to group the team.  
Just scattered 'round the world. You have to find  
Kind mermaids born as human, and white keys.  
Leave one moon that's before Light's seventeen.  
Must they, the pearls, will travel back in time.  
New idol forms bestowed upon the pearls.  
Old songs returns in one big medley  
Preventing hope and love to be destroyed.  
Queen's servants from the future meets the girls  
Receiving pow'r bestowed upon to thee.  
Surprises from a girl formed from a toy.  
Time knows what happens. One will not survive.  
Unlock the secrets of the mermaid's tale.  
Vnited, while some twists come from all ends,  
With hope and dreams, the pearls will all fight back  
Xploring time and space within the trail.  
Your trust will win teamed with the mermaid's friends.  
Zen flows within their melodic attack.

Intro

A girl with blonde hair walked into a hotel called the Pearl Piari. She greets her six friends by saying, "Well, I'm back." she said. "Lucia. Welcome back!" said the aquamarine haired girl, "Me and Coco were just starting on our fashion blog." This girl's name is Hanon. "Speaking of which, aren't we going to work on our video diary?" said the purple haired girl Caren. "Oh yeah!" Lucia said. She got out a camera. "Lucia, you do realize that the lens cap is still on." said Caren's indigo haired sister, Noel. "Oh yeah!" said Lucia. She took of the lens cap and gave it to her green haired friend nearby. "Uhh, is Rina feeling okay?" said the orange haired girl. This one, Seira, was the youngest of the group. "Yeah, she's just been acting more girly during the past few months." said Hanon. "I know that," said Seira, "but why is she eating the lens cap?" The other five girls turned around to see Rina chewing on the lens cap. They anime style fell. Rina spits out the lens cap. "Sorry!" she said. "No wonder green makes you sick." said Coco, the yellow haired girl. She has become more judgemental during the past few months. Rina kicked her. "Say sorry, Rina." said Seira. "Fine, sorry." said Rina, "But you have to say sorry for offending me and the colour green in general." "Fine. Sorry." said Coco. "Whatever, I'm going to my room." said Rina. She left. "That explains her weirdness." said Caren. "What did you say?" said Coco. "Nothing!" said Caren. Lucia looked at the clock. 2:37. "I'm going for a walk." said Lucia. "Me too." said Seira, "I can't stand the others' arguing" They left. "It's pretty quiet now." said Hanon. She looked at Karen, Noel and Coco. "Wanna go take a bath?" she said. "Sure." said Karen. "Fine by me." said Noel. "Okay." said Coco.

Episode 1: A new pearl? Xuffie the queen's crystal gem servant. Blazing jack of dawn.

Lucia and Seira were at the park. Lucia saw her boyfriend Kaito. "It's Kaito!" she said. She called him. Kaito walked up to her. "Hey, Lucia-chan." he said. "What's up." said Seira. "I'm just watching the birds." said Kaito, "Also I found this." He turned to a light green haired girl wearing a red dress. "Yuuri!" said Lucia. "Hi, Lucia. Can you believe we're not enemies anymore?" said Yuuri. "Yeah!" said Lucia. "Anyways, I'm going to the Pearl piari." said Yuuri. She left. Lucia looked at Kaito. "Kaito, what's the time?" she said. "2:45, I think." he said. "I better get going." said Lucia, "See ya!" She and Seira left.

Lucia, Seira and Yuuri arrived back at the Pearl Piari when they were greeted by Hanon and Karen. "Hey, Yuuri." said Hanon, "Coco, Noel and us were just at the bathhouse." "I didn't know you have a bathhouse." said Yuuri. "Of course we do." said Lucia, "It was just built yesterday to celebrate the new year." Rina walked up to them. She ran back inside to get a boy with blond hair and wearing a sailor suit. "Yuuri-san?" he said. "Hippo-sama!" said Yuuri. They hugged. Note the time. 2:53pm. Or 14:53 if you're in 24 hour time. "I still want my haircomb back." said Karen. "I don't remember you giving it to you." said Yuuri. "What, I definitely lent it." said Karen. Coco stopped them. "Why are you guys fighting over a haircomb?" she said. "Whatever. I'm going out." said Lucia. "Me too." said Noel. "If she's going, I'm going." said Karen. "Yeah, that sounds good." said Hanon. Rina, Coco and Seira ran after them.

The seven girls were walking on the pier. Just then, a dark man with pink hair came out of nowhere. "Who are you?" said Seira. "My name is..." said the man, "Actually, SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU MY NAME WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!?" He threw some darts at the girls. They dodged. "Hanon" said Lucia. "Rina" said Hanon. "Alright" said Rina. "I got it." said Karen. "I'm ready to pounce." said Noel. "Let's do it." said Coco. "Okay." said Seira. Now those seven girls are not normal. They're actually idols. And mermaids. And princesses. Mermaid Princesses. Who can turn into idols. With a super idol form. And their singing hurts enemies. Is your brain hurting yet? Whatever. "Pink Pearl Voice!"(Lucia) "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!"(Hanon) "Green Pearl Voice!"(Rina) "Purple Pearl Voice!"(Karen) "Aiiro Pearl Voice!"(Noel) "Yellow Pearl Voice!"(Coco) "Orange Pearl Voice!"(Seira) They transformed into Super Idol Forme. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(Lucia)Yume no owari o negau no wa naze?  
(Hanon)Arehateta basho ni mo hana wa saku no ni

(Rina)Nanairo no kaze nanairo no sora  
(Seira)Kibou wa sekai ni afureteru no ni

(Karen)Machigaeta, yume o miteta dake..  
(Noel)Ai no arika ya kioku no nazo to  
(Coco)Tsukisasaru tsumetai kodoku ni  
(All)Anata wa kurushindeta no

Junpaku no..  
Tsubasa o yasumete yasashiku nemutte  
"Ikitai" to negai umareta deshou? Saa!  
Kibou no kane oto saigo no uta o ima..  
Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara.  
(Lucia, Hanon and Rina)Listen to my love(Karen, Noel and Coco: Listen to my love) (All)kono uta o..

The man laughed. "You idiots. I'm stronger than all of you combined." said the man, "Heck, I'm twenty times stronger than that!" He held up a weird shaped ray gun. "Now I will erase you from this world." he said. Just then, the clock struck 2:56. A bright light shone between the eight. A girl with gold hair and X shaped wings appeared. "Xuffie!" said the man. "Hello Kiha" said Xuffie. "I'll retreat for today." said Kiha. He disappeared. Xuffie turned to the girls. "Greetings, Light of the Seven Seas. My name is Xuffie." said Xuffie. "Yeah, the pink haired demon guy, what was his name, Kiha, told us that." said Lucia. "Anyways, I'm from the future." said Xuffie. "Ooh! Will I be a famous fashion designer?" said Hanon. "Uhh," said Coco, "you do realize-" "Umm, Yeah. I think so." said Xuffie. "Hey Xuffie, Will you tell me my future?" said Karen. "Okay, that's enough." said Xuffie. "Uh, Xuffie? Do you have anywhere to stay?" said Seira. "No, I don't." "Hey, I got an idea." said Lucia, "You can stay with us at-" "The Pearl Piari? Yeah, I know that" said Xuffie. "Of course you do, you're from the future!" said Seira.

The seven Idol Princesses and Xuffie arrived the Pearl Piari. Xuffie hid her wings and went inside. They saw Lucia's older sister, Nikora. "Hey, Lucia-chan, who's your friend?" she said. "This is Xuffie." said Hanon, "She's-" Xuffie covered Hanon's mouth. "Don't reveal my identity!" she said. "Sorry." said Hanon. "Anyways, I'm making pancakes." said Nikora. "I love those!" said Xuffie, "Just don't put in any blueberries." "Will raspberry do?" said Nikora. "Yeah, Sure." said Xuffie. The eight girls went inside Lucia's room. "So who actually are you?" asked Noel. "I am a servant of Aqua Lu-" said Xuffie, "I mean, the future sea goddess" "Anyways, I'm actually a white pearl, but this crystal is my pearl." she said as she showed the others an X shaped crystal, the same one that appeared in the intro. "Hang on, aren't there only seven pearls?" said Karen. "Actually, there's this prophecy." said Xuffie. She began to tell the prophecy at the start of this episode. "19+7=26" said Karen. "And there are 18 pearls left to find." said Seira. "I can't reveal my identity to anyone who's not a pearl." said Xuffie. She turned to Lucia. "Lucia, I believe you are the Light of the Seven Seas, since Luce is the Italian word for light." she said. "Hang on, you said "One will not survive". " said Hanon. "Yeah, but there's a 30.7692% it's one of us." said Xuffie, "28% not counting Lucia." "And since Seira's name uses the Kanji for star, implying she's the bright star, there's a one in four chance." said Noel. Just then, Hippo and Yuuri came in. "Who's that?" said Yuuri. "My name is Xuffie." said Xuffie. Nikora came in. "Xuffie-chan. Your raspberry pancakes are ready!" she said. "Yay!"

Time passes and they finished their pancakes. "That was good! I'm stuffed." said Xuffie. "So can you tell us more about Kiha?" said Rina. "He's a time travelling demon. We're rivals" said Xuffie, "One time, he looked into the future just to make a bet with me." "He did, eh?" said Karen. "Yeah" said Xuffie. "He must really hate you." said Noel, "Like Loki in norse mythology." "Exactly like Loki." said Xuffie. "Hey Xuffie." said Hanon, "Do you have a boyfriend?" Xuffie blushed. "Well I always wanted one." she said. Hanon stood up. "Okay, I'll tell you how to get guys!" she said.

A montage plays. First Hanon was waiting for Xuffie outside the change rooms. She tried a few outfits. The next scene shows the two taking a selfie. Then, they posed against a mannequin. Then, they went for ice cream. They then arrived at a jewelery store. "Xuffie, you need to be more fashion conscious." said Hanon, "Ah. Isn't this one cute?" "Yeah!" said Xuffie, "Hmmm, what should I get?" Just then, a boy came up. "Hey, Hanon-chan." he said. Hanon turned around. It was Nagisa, her boyfriend! "Nagisa!" she said. "Who's your friend?" said Nagisa. "My name is Xuffie" said Xuffie. "That's a nice name." said Nagisa, "My name is Nagisa." Nagisa turned to Hanon. "Hanon-chan, I planned out our camping trip!" said Nagisa. "Yay! When is it?" said Hanon. "In three weeks." said Nagisa. "A camping trip?" asked Xuffie, "Can I come?" "Sure!" said Nagisa, "Although the tent already can fit six people." "That includes the other girls, right?" said Xuffie. "They can come too, if you want." said Nagisa. "Okay, bye!" said Hanon. She and Xuffie left.

Hanon and Xuffie arrived back at the Pearl Piari. "Hey! Lucia, Our camping trip is in three weeks!" said Hanon. "Yeah!" said Lucia. "That's good." said Rina. "Nagisa said we can come too, Karen, Noel, Coco, Seira" said Xuffie. "Umm." said Karen. "Why?" said Noel. "No!" said Coco. "Sure!" said Seira. "I'm going to buy a tent for me and Seira." said Xuffie. "And Karen, Noel and Coco." said Lucia, "Our boyfriends are coming too." "Hehe, I don't actually mind doing this and that with him all night... If you know what I mean." said Hanon. Xuffie hit Hanon. "Hanon, there are children here!" she said, "Well, a child." "Really, I don't see any dirtiness." said Karen. "Hey, Lucia. If you and Nikora are sisters, why do you have different hair colours." said Xuffie. "We aren't born on the same day of the week. You should know that" said Lucia. "I know, but is it legal for sisters to be born in a different ocean?" "Of course! We're twin sisters but we were born on different days and on antipodes!" said Karen and Noel. "Hey, Hanon. Do you have a sister?" said Seira. Hanon stopped. "Whatever, I'm going to my room." said Hanon. She left. "Hanon has been acting weird lately." said Seira. "Is she?" said Xuffie. "Yeah." said Lucia, "Earlier today, she was writing in weird symbols." She gave Xuffie blueprints written is said symbols. Xuffie read it. "These are plans for a personal revival booth." said Xuffie. "Wait Xuffie," said Karen, "You're saying that whatever is on those blueprints can bring her back from the dead." "Yeah" said Xuffie.

"So tell us more about this crystal." said Coco. "This crystal is the white pearl of the future." said Xuffie. "You said that, but why is it a pearl?" said Lucia. "You know the key of sealing?" said Xuffie. "Umm, yeah?" said Noel. "The key of sealing is the key that locked away the Panthalassa clan for several hundred years!" said Karen. "This is basically like that, except I don't know what the key is for." said Xuffie. "The white key in the prophecy!" said Lucia. "Exactly." said Xuffie. She noticed Rina's green shell necklace. "You still haven't given the Hamasaki necklace to Masahiro?" said Xuffie. "What's the Hamasaki necklace?" said Seira. "And how did you know who Masahiro is?" said Rina. Who the hell is even Masahiro, you might ask. "You'll find out soon enough." said Xuffie. She turned to the viewers. "You might know about him, manga readers." she said. Coco thought Xuffie was talking to her. "I don't read manga." said Coco. "I wasn't talking to you." said Xuffie. "So anyways, what can your X Crystal do?" said Seira. "Lots of stuff actually." said Xuffie, "I can reveal memories of what happened before you were born." Seira touched the crystal and an interface shown out of it. It showed an older mermaid who looks like Seira swim towards a sinking castle. "Sara!" said Coco. "She is the girl who is reborn as Seira." said Xuffie. "I know that. Her sacrifice was tragic." said Lucia. "Is there a reason you're showing us this?" said Seira. "I want to learn more about Hanon." said Xuffie. "Hanon?" said Lucia. "I know her as the Sound of the Waves, but that's about it." said Xuffie, "I'll go into her room." Xuffie left to go to Hanon's room. "Why does she know about Sara, but only know a few things about Hanon?" questioned Coco. "I don't know much about Sara as well!" said Xuffie. She walked into Hanon's room. But it seems like she was walking indefinitely. "This is weird." said Xuffie. Seira turned on the lights. Xuffie was just walking on a treadmill. "You were just using a treadmill in the dark." said Seira. "Why would Hanon have a treadmill in her room?" said Xuffie. "Nikora bought it for her because she said Hanon was gaining weight." said Seira. "Oh well, I wonder what's going inside her head." said Xuffie.

Eyecatch: Xuffie

(Flashback)

(One stormy night, there was a mermaid with long blue hair. Her name is Queen Maia, the Queen on the South Atlantic. Just then...)  
Maia's Helper: Queen Maia, the egg is about to hatch  
(Queen Maia and King Kaoru rush to the nursery where the egg is. The waves roared as the egg hatched, revealing a small, blue mermaid)  
Maia: Cute, isn't she?  
Kaoru: What should we name her?  
(Maia looked at the waves)  
Maia: She was born under the sound of the waves  
Kaoru: So Nami?  
(Maia writes 波音 on a piece of paper, then gives it to Kaoru.)  
Kaoru: Hanon  
Maia: Hanon, you are the future of this world.  
Hanon: Future

(Flashback end)

Hanon woke up. She saw Xuffie holding the X crystal. "That was your birth, right?" said Xuffie. "Yeah." said Hanon. "Well, see you," said Xuffie, "Nami" Hanon giggled. "That isn't even my name and you still call me that?" she said, "I'll allow it." "Wow, you really are a treasure of a birth." said Xuffie, since Hanon's last name, 宝生, translates literally into that.

Meanwhile, the other six mermaids were talking about some stuff. "So, which "Kumo"?" said Lucia. "Either spider or clouds. I'd say clouds." said Noel. Xuffie walked up to them. "Hey, everyone. What are you talking about?" she said. "Homophones." said Karen. "Oh, like Nose and Flower?" said Xuffie. "Yeah." said Seira, "I like Flowers more." "So how's Hanon?" said Rina. "Nami." said Xuffie, "It's not her name, but her name nonetheless." Awkward silence. "What?" said Lucia. "Whatever, that was a minute ago." said Xuffie. "I'm going to take a bath." said Rina. "Me too." said Seira.

Cut to Rina and Seira in the bath as mermaids. Just then, Hippo barged in shouting, "Rina-san, Seira-san, I have to tell you somethi-" He got splashed on my Rina and Seira. "Please stop doing that!" said Rina. She sighed. "Okay, what do you have to tell us?" she said. "This" said Hippo. He showed them his Pearl Radar. Normally, there are seven dots, one for each pearl, but now there was an eighth dot. "Weird isn't it?" said Yuuri. "Hang on, why doesn't your Key of Sealing activate the pearl radar?" said Seira. "Because it's not a pearl, baka!" said Hippo. "I guess that makes sense." said Rina. Xuffie came in and snatched the radar off Hippo's hands. "Hey, give that back!" said Hippo. "Fine." said Xuffie. She gave it back to Hippo. "Thank you." said Hippo.

Hanon was in her room. She decided she would get the things she need for the revival center. While she was buying the parts, she bumped into Nagisa again. "Hey Hanon!" he said, "What's up?" "I'm buying stuff for some machine I'm building." said Hanon. "Oh, can you tell me what it does?" said Nagisa. "Nope!" "Oh come on!" said Nagisa. "Fine, I'll tell you." said Hanon, "I'm going to die" "What?" said Nagisa. "Yeah, but my machine will prevent that" said Hanon. "So I've been wondering, where are you from?" said Nagisa. Hanon blushed. "Uh... does it help I speak Portuguese?" said Hanon. "Uh, maybe." said Nagisa, "Can I hear you?" "Okay." said Hanon, "Olá. Eu sou Hanon" "Wow, you're a natural." said Nagisa, "Is it your native language?" "Probably." said Hanon. "All mermaid princesses are taught Japanese." she thought, "But Portuguese is the language of the South Atlantic Mermaids." "Well, I'm going now" said Hanon, "Vejo você! That means See ya!" She left.

Hanon was in her room. Xuffie walked up to her. "So why didn't you talk about your hypothetical sister? Hanon stopped. "Because..." she said, "I never saw my sister" "You never saw your sister?" said Xuffie, "Tell me about it" "When my sister was born, my mother fell deathly ill." said Hanon. "Queen Maia, right?" said Xuffie. "Yeah." said Hanon, "My father wasn't sure she wouldn't make it so…"

(Flashback)

Kaoru: Maia, leave now!  
Maia: But Kaoru…  
Kaoru: Trust me. I'll teach Hanon all the things she needs to be a proper princess  
Maia: No…  
(Kaoru gives Maia something wrapped in a cloth)  
Kaoru: Give this to Hanon when she's ready  
(Maia takes it, then leaves with Hanon's sister)

(Flashback end)

"That was the last time I saw my mother or my sister" said Hanon, "I don't even know if my mother is alive" She hit her foot on something. It was a music box decorated with blue pearls. "The Morning Moon Music Box!" said Hanon. "Do you think we can find your sister with this?" said Xuffie. "Maybe" said Hanon, "She might be back at my kingdom" "It's worth a shot." said Xuffie.

Later, The other six mermaids were looking for Hanon. "Where did Hanon go?" said Rina. "I'll go look for her." said Coco. "Me too!" said Seira. Coco and Seira dived into the water, turning them into mermaids. Meanwhile, Hanon was swimming to the South Atlantic. She bumped into a younger blue mermaid. "Meru!" Hanon said. "Hey, Hanon-sama. What's up?" said Meru. Hanon played the morning moon music box. "I'm looking for my sister" said Hanon. "You have a sister?" said Meru. Hanon knew that Meru doesn't understand the concept of sisters very well. "Do you know what she looks like?" said Meru. "Saldy, no." said Hanon. "Well, I better get going." she said, "Bye" She left. Meanwhile, Coco and Seira were looking for Hanon. They saw Meru. "Have you seen another blue mermaid somewhere around here?" said Coco. "Yeah. I think she went that way" said Meru. "Thanks!" said Coco. Coco swam to that direction. Hanon reached the South Atlantic. She saw a mermaid with long blue hair. It was her mother! She swam up to her. "Hanon, is that you?" Maia said. "Mother!" said Hanon. They hugged. "I missed you." said Maia. "Me too." said Hanon. They stopped. "So, what brings you here?" said Maia. "I'm looking for my sister." replied Hanon. "You already met her, haven't you?" said Maia. Hanon was confused, then she smiled. "Maybe I have and I just didn't recognise her." she said. Coco came up. "Hanon, there you are!" she said. "Is that your friend?" said Maia. Hanon nodded. "You should go now" said Maia. Hanon and Coco left.

A week has already passed and the girls were still waiting for Hanon and Coco. "It's been a week already." said Noel. "Good thing Meru and Seira came." said Rina. Hanon and Coco swam back up. "Where were you? You didn't show up for an entire week!" said Lucia. "The South Atlantic." said Hanon, "Didn't Xuffie, Seira or Meru tell you?" "Yeah, she did." said Rina. "I was going to speed time up but… nope" said Xuffie. "Hey, where is Seira and Meru anyways?" said Karen.

Seira and Meru were at the park. "The sky's so beautiful." said Meru, "The stars are twinkling, twinkling" "Yeah" said Seira, "A world where everyone is living in peace, with Lucia, Hanon and Rina at my side. My wish has come true." "But I sense that something is trying to destroy that wish." she added, "A world where chaos is everywhere, and nobody will come to help. Can you imagine that?" "That's disturbing" said Meru. "I have a friend we could talk to." said Seira.

Seira rang the doorbell at a mansion. A grey-haired man answered the door. "Rihito-san!" said Seira. "Hi, Seira" said Rihito. "Who's that, Seira-sama?" said Meru. "Meru, this is Rihito" said Seira. They went inside. "So, what did you want to talk about?" said Rihito. "Rihito, when Michal's soul got absorbed by Mikeru, how did you feel?" said Seira. "I felt betrayed, and I felt sorry for her" said Rihito. "A world where chaos is everywhere, and yet, nobody helped her" said Seira. "Seira, you remember what it was like for you to be absorbed by Mikeru" said Rihito. "Yeah" said Seira. Just then, a brunette in a white dress appeared. "Mikaru!" said Seira. "Oh, hi Seira-chan!" said Mikaru, "Who's that?" "That's Meru" said Seira, "She's a mermaid" "Why did you say that? You know I will turn to seafoam" said Meru. "Rihito and Mikaru aren't human." said Seira, "In the case of Mikaru, she was reborn, but since her soul is linked to Mikeru's, you can tell her"

Seira and Meru came back to the Pearl Piari, along with Mikaru. "Ah, Seira." said Lucia, "I see you brought Mikaru over" "Oh hey, Mikaru-san" said Hippo. Mikaru looked at Xuffie. "Who are you?" she said. "My name's Xuffie." said Xuffie, "I'm sure Lucia would've told you by now" Pause. "Let's break the ice." she said, "So, are you still jealous at Lucia?" "A bit." said Mikaru, "But I've been reborn! Now, everything is at peace." "Not for long" said Meru. "Oh yeah, we still have Kiha to worry about." said Rina. "Kiha?" questioned Mikaru. "This doesn't concern you" said Xuffie. "But I could help, right" said Mikaru. "Well, the prophecy only said that there are twenty-six pearls." said Xuffie, "It never said that non-pearl-holders can work on our side" "So I can help?" said Mikaru. "If you can" said Karen. "Yay!" said Mikaru, "I won't let you down" "So what now?" said Hanon. "Only time will tell" said Lucia.

Credits

"Hey, Xuffie here. Stay tuned to see a preview for the next episode. But first, I would like to ask you something. I would really like to join the other pearls in singing. I got a pearl, but I don't know what my idol form would look like. Can you help me out? Just post your idea in the comments section. Now, here is a preview of Episode 2"

* * *

JK, no preview. I have nothing else to say. Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	2. Episode 2: Blazing Jack, vexing thoughts

I was so caught up on random stuff that I left this overdue! Oh yeah. This is the link. document/d/1VSgDNt0T4bOO62AqAOfl5eNdXjMTwD6rr-Q_fQre4aY/ Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

(Xuffie places down the X Crystal. An interface shone out of it)

Xuffie: Xuffie's log. Week 1. If you remember, a week ago, I showed myself to Lucia and her friends. Lucia and I will start our quest to find the eighteen remaining pearls and defeat Kiha. Also, Hanon, the Sound of Waves, reunited with her mother. But that's not important right now. What I am curious about is the green pearl.

(The screen faded to black)

A boy was walking along a path, when she saw a girl reading a letter. He that same girl at the beach with that same letter. "That girl…" The boy looked at her with pity. "She's crying again." He saw the girl walk to the water. "No way, is she going to…" He ran to her trying to save her. They look at each other. "S-Sorry" said the boy, "It's just that the river's really cold, and it would be bad if you fell in it" "Oh, no! I'm just taking a little walk" said the girl. "You're taking a walk in the water?" questioned the boy. "Well, a light one..." replied the girl. "A light one…" "I didn't mean in the water!" the girl panicked, "I meant…" The boy went to pick up the books that fell over when he bumped into her. "Here" he said, giving the bookcase to the girl. "Thanks…" said the girl. "See ya" the boy said, leaving. "Uh…" The girl thought about the boy, that moment a few seconds ago. She blushed.

Intro

Rina was working at the Pearl Piari. She heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door. It was Masahiro, her boyfriend. "Masahiro!" she said. "Hey, Rina-chan" said Masahiro. "So, there's this party at my friends place and I was hoping on asking if you could tag along" said Masahiro. "I would love to!" said Rina. "Rina-sama, who's that?" said Meru, who was there. "Oh hello, my name is Masahiro Hamasaki" said Masahiro. "Wait, you're Hamasaki?" said Meru, "Rina-sama! You're so lucky!" "Yeah, he is pretty cool, being a boxer." said Rina. "That's not what I…" Just then, Hanon came in. "Oh hey, Masahiro!" she said. "Oh, Hanon-san!" said Masahiro, "I was just inviting Rina to a party at my friend's place" "Oh, heh. Don't get too wild, hehe" said Hanon. Masahiro and Rina blushed. Meru looked at her in confusion, but left. Rina pushed Hanon. "Well, Rina-chan. I'll see you later" said Masahiro. He teft. Xuffie watched them.

Episode 2: Blazing jack of dawn, vexing your thoughts. Competition requested!

Lucia, Hanon and Rina were walking to school. Just then, a girl with blonde ponytails came up. "Yoshino!" said Lucia. "Isn't she the girl that wanted to go with Kaito at the haunted house?" said Hanon. "Lucia, you're not still jealous of me, right?" said Yoshino. "Nope!" said Lucia. Yoshino looked at Rina. "Ah Rina! Didn't see you there!" she shouted, "I'm such a huge fan of you! I even got one of your panties!" Rina blushed, then she kicked Yoshino, saying "Pervert!". "Well you did throw them out yesterday." said Lucia. "Hey Rina, why are you wearing a girl's uniform?" said Yoshino. "Oh, It was more fitting for me" said Rina. "It was Masahiro who suggested it for her" said Hanon. "He said it looked cute" said Rina. "Um, I have to tell you something." said Yoshino. "What is it?" said Hanon. "It has to do with the Mermaid Beads, but I can't say it here" said Yoshino. She dragged the other girls.

The four girls went into an abandoned alleyway. "I am actually the reincarnation of the mermaid who gave the beads" said Yoshino. Hanon said, "Does that mean…" "No, I'm still human." said Yoshino. "But how?" asked Rina. Yoshino started to explain. "You see, my past life, Hiyoshi, was killed by an assassin who also destroyed her pearl. Mermaids can't be reborn without their pearl so Aqua Regina reincarnated me into a human." "Emi knows about this, even though she's just a normal human." said Yoshino, "Anyone else who is human and I get turned into bubbles and die for good. Again." "Hiyoshi used to be the Mermaid Princess of the Medditerranean Sea." said Lucia, "Are you one of the pearls in the prophecy?" "Oh yeah, the prophecy" said Yoshino, "I do have a pearl and with it, I can turn into a mermaid, even though I'm not truly one" "Yoshino, how did you work out that we are mermaids in the first place?" said Lucia. "Easy, I saw your shell necklace the other day and I figured it out." said Yoshino.

After school, Rina walked onto the roof, looking for Xuffie. "Where did Xuffie go to..." said Rina. She then noticed Xuffie on the roof too. "Ah, there she is! Xuffie!" But then, she noticed Masahiro. "Masahiro..." she thought. Just then, Xuffie walked straight between Rina and Masahiro, So it looked like they were Kissing. That shocked Rina. "No way..." she thought, "Xuffie and Masahiro are... kissing..." She ran away. But it turns out they weren't kissing at all. "Masahiro Hamasaki" said Xuffie, "The man of the seashore cape" "How did you know my name?" said Masahiro. "Are you aware that you are a descendant of a mermaid princess?" said Xuffie. "Well, yes. The mermaid of that candle legend." said Masahiro. "Do you like Rina?" said Xuffie. "I do, but…" said Masahiro, "My heart is for the Green Pearl Mermaid Princess" Xuffie stopped, then she smiled. "The time will come for you to learn the identity of the Green Pearl." she said. "You know who she is?" asked Masahiro. "I do, but there's a time for everything." said Xuffie.

Rina was crying in her room. The other girls went to her. "So, Xuffie and Masahiro were kissing?" said Hanon, "It must've been a mistake" No response. "You know, when I first met you, I was in the exact same situation." said Lucia, "You got to ask them directly" "I got a confession to make." said Karen, "I kind of like Masahiro as well." "I thought you liked Subaru" said Noel. "Masahiro is just a temporary crush until Subaru comes back." said Karen. Rina started crying even more. "Thanks a hundred quintillion" said Coco, "Now Rina's crying even more!" "Do you think Masahiro doesn't love me?" said Rina. "What makes you think that?" said Hanon. "Sometimes, I get the feeling he likes someone else" said Rina. Just then, Hippo came in. "What's going on here?" he said. "Rina thinks Masahiro likes Xuffie" said Lucia. "That's impossible!" said Hippo, "Hamasaki-san likes Rina-san" "Yeah, it's obvious" said Yuuri. "Wait a minute! Hippo, you normally shun love, not encourage it" said Mikaru, "No offence, Yuuri." "None taken!" said Yuuri.

Xuffie was walking along the city. Her X Crystal also doubles up as a pearl radar, although it can only track a few pearls at a time. She bumped into Yoshino. "Huh, a human." said Xuffie, "Not sure why a pearl would be given to her" "Let me tell you" said Yoshino, dragging Xuffie to an alleyway. "Okay, I'm the reincarnation of Hiyoshi, the former mermaid princess of the Medditeranean Sea." said Yoshino. "Oh, I thought you were just a regular background girl" said Xuffie. "I am, I just sort of happen to get a bigger role in the series." said Yoshino. Emi walked onto the screen. "Oh, Yoshino, who's this?" she said. "Come to think of it, she didn't say her name." said Yoshino. "My name is Xuffie, the future sea goddess's servant" said Xuffie. "Wait, if we have an important role, who will replace us as the role of the background characters" said Emi. Xuffie turned to you. "You can recommend a character in the comments section!" she said. "You can see them?" asked Yoshino. "I could ask the same to you!" said Xuffie. "Anyways, I'll take you to the other pearls we found." she said. They left.

Xuffie, Yoshino and Emi arrived at the Pearl Piari. "Ah, Yoshino!" said Hanon. "Oh, hi Hanon!" said Yoshino. "Hey, Yoshino!" said Lucia. "I also figured out your identities, isn't that neat?" said Emi. "I didn't tell her of course." said Yoshino, "She figured it out just like me" Seira came up. "Hey, Lucia. Who's that?" said Seira. "She is Yoshino, the ninth pearl" said Xuffie. "Just so I know, you're the eighth, right?" said Emi. "Yeah" said Xuffie. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be a background character?" said Karen. "Ascended role" said Yoshino. "I guess that makes sense." said Karen. "I got something intriguing to ask you" said Xuffie, "I've been watching the tapes of the finale, and there are some people missing" "Well, Mikeru cannot be present in this realm and Fuku's dead." explained Lucia, "Alala had a tour so she couldn't be there, and Mori…" "Note: Mori is Lady Bat" noted Xuffie. "Was filming" said Lucia. "But what about the other one?" questioned Xuffie.

A butterfly was flying and landed on a flower with a dot of honey. Kiha picked it up and used his powers to transform the butterfly into a girl with long purple hair. He smiled. The girl smiled back. Her name: Lanhua.

Eyecatch: Rina

"Okay, since none of you requested anything, I guess I have to design it myself!" said Xuffie. "Calm down, it's only episode 2" said Hanon. "Yeah, I guess you're right." said Xuffie, "Also, where's Rina?" "Crying because she saw you and Masahiro kissing" said Hanon. "What the? I never kissed Masahiro!" said Xuffie. "I know" said Hanon, "At least I thought so" "Masahiro doesn't know Rina's a mermaid, right?" said Xuffie. "Of course! If she reveals, she'll turn into bubbles" said Hanon. "Looks like Meru is smarter than both of you" said Xuffie. "Hey! What makes you think that?" said Hanon. "Meru figured it out before you." said Xuffie. "Figured out what?" asked Hanon. "Not telling!" said Xuffie. "Please?" "Not until episode 4!" "Why not now?" "There's a time for everything" said Xuffie. Hanon pouted, then smiled. "It's alright, I can wait two more episodes." she said, "Also, you said you're designing something. What is it?" "Since you want to be a fashion designer, I'll tell you." said Xuffie.

Meanwhile, Lucia, Karen, Noel, Coco and Seira were talking about stuff. "Why are you hitting on Masahiro?" asked Coco. "A girl like me needs love~~~!" said Karen. "That's something Hanon would say." said Lucia. "Speaking of Masahiro, is Rina still in her room?" asked Seira. "Yeah, I think so." said Noel. Just then, Rina walked up. "Rina! We were just talking about you" said Noel, "Well, before that, we were talking about Masahiro." "He likes Xuffie, right?" said Rina, almost about to cry again. "No! They weren't kissing at all! Xuffie said so a minute ago!" said Karen. "Really?" said Rina. "Yeah!" said Seira, "She also said that Meru is smarter than you" "She's so mean!" said Rina. "That's my line!" said Lucia. "So where's Hanon?" said Rina. "Helping Xuffie with something" said Noel. "What about Yoshino and Emi?" said Seira. "They were here?" asked Rina. "Yeah!" said Seira, "Also, they know you're…" "Yeah, I know. They told me." said Rina, "I was looking for Xuffie to tell her, but... yeah..." "Emi also knows, but Yoshino didn't tell her, of course." said Noel.

Kiha and Lanhua appeared at Kiha's pocket dimension. It was a small living space filled with various items from various time periods. "It looks so nice." said Lanhua. "It was the best I could do" said Kiha, "I remember first discovering this place. I needed a place to stay away from everyone. So I stole anything I could to put in here and made this my home. I never really talk to other people, put today, I found you." "You're so nice for a villain." said Lanhua. "Actually, this is the first time I've ever been nice to anybody" said Kiha, "I've seen how you died. You failed your master because of the Mermaid Princesses." "Yeah." said Lanhua, "Aqua Regina tried to purify me, but failed, so she turned me into a butterfly." "Your heart is as cold as ice. One of the reasons I like you" said Kiha. He put his hand on Lanhua. "I won't let anything harm you…" he said. Lanhua smiled. "Kiha-sama"

Xuffie and Hanon had just finished their designing session. "That looks great!" said Xuffie. She put her X Crystal on the piece of paper with the design. "And now it's scanned." said Xuffie. "I wonder what the others are doing?" said Hanon. "According to the script, they are talking downstairs" said Xuffie. "It took me an hour to design this. For all I know, they could've left the moment Scene 2-12 ended." said Hanon. "Actually, we didn't! We're still here!" said Karen. "Oh, really?" said Hanon, "You know what? I'm going downstairs" Hanon walked downstairs. "Oh hey, Hanon!" said Seira. "So Rina went out of her room." said Hanon. "Yeah" said Rina. Xuffie came up. "I have no idea what made you think that way. We were just talking" said Xuffie. "Like I said, I thought that way the day I saw you and Kaito were on the roof." said Lucia. Rina blushed. "You thought Kaito and I were kissing?" she said. "Yeah, luckily I got over it fairly quickly." said Lucia. "You what? I'm going for a walk." said Rina. "Can I come too?" said Noel. "Oh, so can I?" said Coco. "Well, maybe." said Rina, "Lucia, Hanon, Karen, Seira? Want to come as well?" "Yeah" said Lucia. "Sounds good" said Hanon. "Maybe" said Karen. "I'm coming!" said Seira. "I'm staying" said Xuffie. "What will you do when we're out?" said Karen. "I'll help at the Pearl Piari" said Xuffie. The other girls left.

So those girls were walking along a path. A portal opened. Lanhua walked out of it. Note how she scratched a rock with her dress in a specific way. "Lanhua!" shouted Lucia. "You look different" said Hanon. "Oh, Kiha-sama chose this dress for me" said Lanhua, "Cute, isn't it?" "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "Green Pearl Voice!" "Purple Pearl Voice!" "Indigo Pearl Voice!" "Yellow Pearl Voice!" "Orange Pearl Voice!" You don't see it, but while they were transforming, Lanhua got a fortune cookie, ate it, and got a can from somewhere. Everyone sweatdropped. Lanhua threw the can into the river. Seira got mad. "Why on earth did you do that! The river is polluted enough already!" she shouted. "Seira! Calm down!" said Lucia. "Sorry" While the can was sinking, a fish hit the can back up out of the water. The can hit the exact spot where Lanhua brushed the rock, causing it to bounce off and get attached to a rope which broke the light orb. Lanhua grabbed the rope and wrapped it around the idol princesses. "I also learnt a new song" said Lanhua, "I hope you enjoy"

Nichi no ryōsoku. Onmyō, meian  
Washi ga tobu, hito ga tamesu  
Jikan wa chō no yō ni koware yasui  
Chīsana henka, ōkina kōka

Tokei wa jikan o kizamimasu, kiete iku  
Hanabira ga mugen no kūkyo ni uzumaite iru

Jikan wa nazo da  
Eien no yoru  
Kami wa monogatari e to tenkai suru

Nijuyon no saikuru. Chūya, Jikū  
Hana ga saku, tori ga utau  
Kūkan no tanmono ga oritatama rete  
Sekai ga mawashi, konran ga shōjiru

Instead of dancing, this new song, called "The Butterfly Effect", tortured the pearls just like Kuro no Kyousoukyoku and Yami no Baroque. "Now I'll wait for Kiha-sama to use the K Destroyer" said Lanhua. Just then, she heard someone say "White Pearl Voice!". It was Xuffie! Her Idol Forme was a white dress that looked like Lucia's Idol² Forme with blue ruffles and decorated with an X-shaped bow. The microphone was also cross-shaped and shone like a rainbow. "I designed that!" said Hanon. "It does look like that." said Lucia. "What? What the? Who's that?" said Lanhua. "This shows that the writer can think of ideas!" said Xuffie, "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara(The rope snapped in half. Lanhua was shocked)  
Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo  
Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai(Yoshino came in. "Yoshino!" said Coco. "I'll help you!" said Yoshino, "Red Pearl Voice!" Yoshino's idol forme is a red strapless dress with a short skirt and embroidered hearts. She is also wearing the Mermaid Beads.)

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI  
Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta("Let's all sing together!" said Rina. "Yeah!")

(Lucia)Star Light!  
(Hanon)Jibun wo (Rina)motto shinjitara  
(Karen)Sono (Noel)mirai wa (Coco)kitto kawaru hazu(Lanhua struggled against the music.)

(Seira)Kooritsuita sekai de (Xuffie)hitori kiri no yoake mo(Kiha appeared. "Lanhua? Are you alright?" he said. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine" responded Lanhua)  
(Yoshino)Chiisana karada dakedo... (All)makenai!

(Lucia, Hanon, Rina and Coco)Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!  
(Yoshino)Namida to ase no (Karen and Noel)SUTEEJI  
(Seira)Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!(Kiha and Lanhua disappeared)  
(All)Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!"

Credits

Kiha and Lanhua teleported back into the pocket dimension. Kiha quickly tended to Lanhua. "Kiha-sama, what are you doing?" said Lanhua. "A barrier charm" said Kiha, "It will defend you from their songs." Kiha looked at Lanhua. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise"


	3. Episode 3: The zany jacks: vexed!

Okay, this is too late. But at least it's out. Also, another chapter of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Duo has been released a few days ago, which answers the question I was thinking of for a long time: What will episode 11 be about? Anyways, here's the link. document/d/1dT8e3ai_1DX_7c4G_rNPzvQ9C9EbSRe9lDrvU69Gtwc/. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

(Xuffie places down the X Crystal, ready to start the recap. An interface shone out of it)

Xuffie: Xuffie's log. Week 2. So the Main Trio found another pearl, but as Rina went to tell me, she saw me and Masahiro together. Apparently, she thought I was kissing him, in which, of course, I wasn't. Also, Lanhua appeared under the control of Kiha, and almost sang the mermaids to death. Luckily, I stepped in to save the day. Another thing: when this crystal is in the vicinity of ten pearls at the same time, a surprise will happen which will help us.

(The screen faded to black)

Some time before leaving to 2006, Xuffie was reading the 1000 year old prophecy she just discovered. "New idol forms bestowed upon the girls, huh? I wonder what it would be." said Xuffie, "Well I am one of the pearls, and the one of the most powerful, so I guess I should help" She thought about it. A visual of a cube with one of the sides coloured in appeared. "That's it!" said Xuffie, "The larger a cube gets, the larger the ratio of its volume and its surface area gets. So the more pearls I find, the better this form will get in relation to the other form" She put her hand on the X Crystal and said, "Okay, only when we really need it, this power will activate"

Intro

Nagisa arrived at the Pearl Piari. He went in and saw Hanon. "Ah! Nagisa!" said Hanon, "Did you get the tent?" "I sure did!" said Nagisa. "What are they talking about?" said Yoshino. "Ah! Yoshino! Didn't see you there" said Nagisa. "I sometimes visit the Pearl Piari." said Yoshino. Just then, Kaito walked in. "Kaito!" said Lucia. "So, what are we doing?" said Mikaru, who was also there. "Camping trip" said Nagisa. "I want to go!" said Yoshino. "Me too!" said Yuuri. "If Yuuri-san's going, then I'm going as well" said Hippo. "I got a tent onii-sama let me borrow!" said Mikaru. "You can all go!" said Nagisa. Emi came up, saying, "Did someone say camping?" And also, Masahiro came. "Masahiro!" said Rina. Xuffie walked up to them. She looked at the X Crystal, it was about to shine.

Episode 3: Competition requested! The zany jacks: vexed! Dual flowers blooming!

Nagisa wrote down the coordinates on a few pieces of paper, and gave them to the others. "There. Now you know how to get there." said Nagisa, "Well, see you!" Nagisa and Hanon went on the bike, and cycled to the campsite. "Well, I guess we can do the same" said Masahiro. Rina mounted the motorcycle with Masahiro, and they left. "Wait, how are we supposed to get there?" said Kaito. "Oh, a friend of mine is coming over to stay, and I asked her to pick us off on the condition that she can go as well." said Lucia. "So, who is this friend?" said Emi. "Here she comes now!" said Lucia. A go-kart parked outside the Pearl Piari. It was driven by a pink haired girl. "Zoe!" said Lucia. "Lucia!" said Zoe. "Everyone, this is Zoe." Lucia introduced, "We met at mermaid school" "I thought you didn't go to mermaid school" said Noel. "I attended for a few years." said Lucia. Zoe looked at Kaito. "Wow! Lucia, you're so lucky! You got to be with Kaito Doumoto!" she said. "I am also a prince of the Panthalassa" said Kaito. Zoe stopped. "Does that mean you're the brother of Gaito?" she asked. Awkward silence. "For those who don't know, Gaito was a Panthalassa prince who once tried to capture the seven pearls." said Xuffie, "Ironic since he fell in love with one of them" "Sara, my preincarnation!" said Seira. "That's right, Seira" said Xuffie. "Can we just get on with the plot?" said Karen. "Oh yeah." said Zoe, "But Lucia, in love with a sea prince, is doubly lucky!" "Wait, if I'm here, why haven't you turned into bubbles yet?" said Emi. "I have no idea" said Zoe. "Maybe it's because she decided to help the pearls" said Xuffie. "What are you talking about?" said Zoe. "It's nothing!" said Xuffie. "I would let you on my go-kart, but it can only fit three people. Sorry" said Zoe. Lucia and Kaito went on the go-kart with Zoe, then they left. "Well, I guess we have to walk there" said Hippo. "One problem: Lucia had the last GPS" said Coco. "Now what?" said Yuuri. "Can't you teleport?" said Hippo. "I can't teleport carrying someone" said Yuuri. "Wait, Coco, you have the coordinates" said Xuffie. "Yeah, but we don't know how to get there" said Coco. "We can teleport there!" said Xuffie. "But isn't your crystal a time machine, Xuffie-san?" said Hippo. "Teleportation is just time travel without travelling in time." said Xuffie, "Good thing I can say that the time I travel to is exactly now." Everyone held onto either the X Crystal or Xuffie. "T+0. 35.521459°N, 139.254625°E" said Xuffie. A bright light shone and they teleported to a forest. "Well, now we have to wait three or so hours for Hanon and Nagisa to get here" said Emi. Xuffie turned to you. "But you won't have to." she said, "10:16. January 21st 2006. Longitude+0, Latitude+0." She threw the X Crystal to the camera, causing a timeskip.

During those three hours, apparently, Masahiro, Rina, Kaito, Lucia and Zoe have all arrived. Now they're waiting for Nagisa and Hanon. "Ugh, where are they?" said Mikaru. "Be patient, Mikaru" said Yuuri. Nagisa and Hanon arrived. "Hanon, you knew this is going to be a long trip and you still didn't go to the bathroom beforehand?" said Nagisa. "Sorry, I forgot" said Hanon, who apparently got a little desperate. "Since there are no toilets here, I guess you'll have to pee behind some bushes" said Nagisa. "Okay." said Hanon. She hid behind some bushes and reluctantly relieved herself. "So Rina, you should go confess to Masahiro." said Xuffie. "Yeah, you should." said Lucia. "No! You know what will happen!" said Rina. "What are you three talking about?" said Nagisa. "NOTHING!" said Xuffie, Lucia and Rina. Hanon came back from her pee break. "We should probably get our tents up now" she said. "Yeah. We should" said Rina.

Later, Lucia talked to Kaito. "Do you know about Masahiro's connection with the green pearl?" she said. "Yeah, I do." said Kaito, "Hippo told me the other day" "When the candle cove opened last year, Rina refused to go" said Lucia, "After the events of last week, I knew why" "If she just told Masahiro about her identity, she wouldn't have to worry" said Kaito, "He likes the Green Pearl Mermaid Princess, right?" "Yeah" said Lucia, "We could arrange a meeting between the two." "Yeah, but we have to convince Rina to turn into mermaid forme" said Kaito. "Can Masahiro breathe underwater?" asked Lucia. "Well maybe. That's one of the perks of being a Hamasaki" said Kaito, "You get all the same abilities that a mermaid princess has." "Rina and Masahiro are destined for each other" said Lucia. "Yeah, they are." said Kaito. "Where are Rina and Masahiro anyways?" said Lucia. "They're walking through the forest" said Kaito. "I hope they don't get lost" said Lucia. "Isn't getting lost your thing?" said Kaito. "Kaito!" "Hehe."

Masahiro and Rina returned from their walk. "Hey, Zoe" said Rina. "Hi." said Zoe. "Hey, have you seen Hanon?" said Rina. "She's in the tent… uh… doing something with Nagisa" answered Zoe, "Just keep Seira away from it" "And clean up the resulting mess!" added Karen. "What could they possibly be doing in there?" Rina questioned. "So, what were you doing?" said Zoe. "I was taking Rina to see a nearby lake" said Masahiro. "Oh cool! There's a lake here?" said Zoe. "Yeah." said Masahiro, "Sadly, Rina can't swim" "How can she not..." said Zoe, "You know what? I'm going swimming." "It's that way" said Masahiro. "Thanks." said Zoe. She left.

After a few minutes of walking, Zoe found the lake. "It's so beautiful!" she said. She checked if nobody was watching her, then jumped into the lake turning into a mermaid. She swam for a few seconds until a bright light appeared next to her. A lady with blonde hair and a white dress showed up. "Aqua Regina-sama!" said Zoe. "Zoe Shinhana of the North Pacific." said Aqua Regina, "I must give you this" She gave Zoe a sakura-coloured pearl. "Why have you given me this?" Zoe asked. "Have you heard of the prophecy of the pearls?" asked Aqua Regina. "Yeah, my mother told me it when I was little" said Zoe, "So does that mean I'm one of the nineteen pearls?" "Yes. Xuffie is one of them. Yoshino is another" said Aqua Regina, "You are the third, and the first in line to be the Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific." The sakura pearl merged with Zoe's original pink pearl. "Good luck, Sakura Pearl Mermaid Heir Apparent." said Aqua Regina. She disappeared.

Eyecatch: Lucia

Meanwhile, Coco was begging Xuffie to use the X Crystal for… personal needs. "No! I will not let you use my X Crystal just so you can get to the toilet." said Xuffie. "But I really need to go!" said Coco. Just then, Hippo came in. "Everyone! A new pearl reaction has appeared out of nowhere!" he said. "If your X Crystal is a pearl radar, why did you tell Hippo to bring in his?" said Lucia. "Doesn't matter! There's another pearl!" said Xuffie. "Is it Masahiro?" said Lucia. "Why would you say that, itoko-chan?" said Coco. "Wait, you two are cousins?" questioned Masahiro. "Yeah, didn't you know?" said Lucia. "Wait, where were you and Rina a minute ago?" asked Xuffie. "I wasn't with Rina." said Masahiro. Lucia said, "Then that means…" She gasped. "Zoe!" She ran off. "It seems like we find a new pearl every week." said Hippo. "It has been three weeks since I got here" said Xuffie. "Uh… If you haven't noticed by now, I REALLY NEED A WASHROOM!" screamed Coco. Everyone sweatdropped.

Lucia ran up to Zoe. "Hey, Lucia!" said Zoe. "You got a pearl!" said Lucia. "Yeah." said Zoe, "I guess I'm part of the prophecy" "You know the prophecy?" said Lucia. "Yeah, my mother used to tell me the prophecy." said Zoe, "A triple lucky seven years from now" "Before the morning dawn, a song is sung..." continued Lucia. "You know, when you die, or otherwise give up your role as a mermaid princess, I'll be the new Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess." said Zoe. "You will?" said Lucia. "Yeah." said Zoe. "I wonder who the fourth pearl will be?" said Zoe. "I'm trying to get it be Hamasaki-san" said Lucia, "But part of that plan is getting Rina to meet him as a mermaid." "Rina's the Green Pearl?" said Zoe. "Yeah." said Lucia, "Even though she doesn't seem or act like one, she's a mermaid princess" "Maybe that's why Masahiro didn't figure it out yet." she thought. "She acts differently from when I met her." said Lucia, "But she's still a bit cold hearted." "Maybe we can try making her less shy about Hamasaki" said Zoe, "Who is Hamasaki anyway" "It's Masahiro." said Lucia.

Zoe and Lucia ran towards Rina. "Oh hey!" said Rina. "Rina, aren't you scared about why you can't tell Masahiro your true feelings?" asked Lucia. "It's okay. I'm fine" said Rina. "Rina, if you don't confess to him soon, you two will never be together" said Zoe. "Doesn't matter. We can't stay on land forever." said Rina, "We all have to return to the sea anyways. That's just the way it is." "But you two might not" said Lucia, "All you have to do is meet him in mermaid forme." "But would he realize I'm me?" said Rina. "How should I know? I'm not him" said Lucia. Rina sighed. "He probably thinks that mermaids aren't real" she said. Lucia and Zoe are shocked by this line. "_She doesn't know?_" Zoe telepathically communicated. "_How could she have gone her entire life without knowing about Hamasaki?_" replied Lucia. "_You know I could hear you two_" said Rina, invading their minds. Zoe and Lucia sweatdropped. "What I'm saying is that you should be grateful for your life on land." said Lucia. "So you're saying I should enjoy the remaining moments with Masahiro while I can?" said Rina. "That wasn't what I was talking about but yeah" said Lucia. Just then, they heard something. "What was that?" asked Rina. Rina, Zoe, and Lucia went outside. It was Kiha and Lanhua! "Kiha! Lanhua!" said Xuffie. "Xuffie, I hated you before, but after what you did to Lanhua-chan last week, I hate you even more!" said Kiha. Hanon, Karen, Noel, Coco, Seira and Yoshino also came. "Coco, you don't think about fighting with a full bladder?" said Xuffie. "I've been doing fine for ten hours. I haven't had much to drink. This will distract me" assured Coco. "Okay?" said Noel. "Whatever" said Kiha. "Well, Zoe, time to show what you can do" said Lucia. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "Green Pearl Voice!" "Purple Pearl Voice!" "Aiiro Pearl Voice!" "Yellow Pearl Voice!" "Orange Pearl Voice!" "White Pearl Voice!" "Red Pearl Voice!" "Sakura Pearl Voice!" In a sentence, Zoe's idol forme is a long pink dress with sakura-coloured ruffles and a slit on the left side. "Don't even think about singing." said Lanhua, "I've been protected with a Barrier Charm. To compensate, how about I sing to you."

Nichi no ryōsoku. Onmyō, meian  
Washi ga tobu, hito ga tamesu  
Jikan wa chō no yō ni koware yasui  
Chīsana henka, ōkina kōka

Tokei wa jikan o kizamimasu, kiete iku  
Hanabira ga mugen no kūkyo ni uzumaite iru

Jikan wa nazo da  
Eien no yoru  
Kami wa monogatari e to tenkai suru

Nijuyon no saikuru. Chūya, Jikū  
Hana ga saku, tori ga utau  
Kūkan no tanmono ga oritatama rete  
Sekai ga mawashi, konran ga shōjiru

Kiha fired his K Destroyer at the pearls. Only about three seconds in is when the X Crystal shone. "It's time" thought Xuffie. A bright light filled the area and deactivated the K Destroyer. "Hope you are ready." said Xuffie. "Love Shower Pink!" "Pretty Sugar Mizuiro!" "Cool Shine Green!" "Cutie Hot Purple!" "Sky Mind Aiiro!" "Beauty Flower Yellow!" "Sun Song Orange!" "Crystal Loop White!" "Bead Heart Red!" "Petal Shower Sakura!" Those are the phrases to transform into a third tier of idol. Call it whatever you want. Crystal Idol form. Idol cubed form. Anyways, I'll explain them all in one sentence each. Lucia's idol³ forme looks like Aqua Regina's dress, but pink, and has L shaped ribbons. Hanon's idol³ form is her idol² form, but with a triple layered skirt decorated with embroidered lines with another line going through all of them, plus decorated with sapphires. Rina's idol³ form looked like a combination of hers and Lucia's idol² forms, and ribbons are tied into her hair. Karen's idol³ form has a strapless dress which is blue on one side and purple on the other side, and ruffles forming an amalgamation of a backwards N and a K. Noel's idol³ form is a mirror image of Karen's idol³ form. Coco's idol³ forme is a dress with a triple layered skirt and C shaped ruffles. Seira's idol³ forme is Sara's idol¹ forme, reflecting their connection. Xuffie's idol³ form has a triple layered version of her normal idol form, with the addition of a golden drape with a white cross, and a tiara. Yoshino's idol³ forme is her idol¹ forme, except it has a triple layered skirt, and the hearts are Y shapes. Zoe's idol³ form is a long red dress with zig-zag ruffles decorating it, and a sakura-decorated tiara. A new song started playing. "So this is the idol forme the prophecy was talking about" said Kiha. "It's a failsafe for whenever Kiha gets too strong." said Xuffie. "I guess it worked then." said Hanon. "I'm so nervous to sing." said Zoe. "Don't worry, you'll do fine" said Lucia. "Alright! Now we have the higher ground!" said Xuffie. "Your dance is over!" said Karen. "Mystical Pichi Pichi Live En Garde!"

(Lucia)Aurora no kaze ni notte de,  
(Hanon)Mizuiro no senritsu to nanatsu no umi no monogatari o utaimasu(The barrier charm broke. Kiha and Lanhua gasped.)  
(Rina)Our memories won't disappear if we return to the sea  
(Coco)Even when our song will not be heard, we won't forget this song we sing(Kiha struggled against the music. "How is this even possible?!" he screamed.)

(Karen)As you listen here for how our shining love goes on,  
(Noel)A shining star of hope will appear just like a star jewel(Lanhua was also struggling. "This is not my day!" she cried.)  
(Yoshino)Soredewa watashiha Kizuna o tsukuru  
(Xuffie)Shinagara michi o terasu

(Zoe)Our hopes and dreams will shine throughout our melody. (Lucia and Seira: Ai no kodou)  
(Hanon)With our hope, we will sing (Rina)the legend of mermaid  
(Seira)Kono uta no kono chikara de, (Lucia)Zettai, "Koi wa Nandarou" o tazunenai("Looks like we're not strong enough!" said Kiha.)  
(All)"Yume no sono saki e" o tazuneru

"Crystal Loop Pitch!" The attack hit Lanhua and Kiha. "That's the encore!" "Let's retreat!" said Lanhua. She and Kiha disappeared. The pearls reverted to the base idol forme. "Well that turned out pretty well" said Rina. Just then, they heard someone. "I found you." he said. Rina turned around. "Masahiro!" she said. "You're the Green Pearl Mermaid Princess." said Masahiro, "What's your name?" Rina stopped. She ran out crying. "Hey! Wait for me!" said Hanon. She left, followed by Karen, Noel, Coco, Seira and Yoshino. "My one chance to be with her, and she ran away" said Masahiro. "Don't worry" said Lucia, "She transformed back into her human form so I took the liberty of snatching this off" She held up the Rina's shell necklace, or as it is about to be known as, the Hamasaki Necklace. Aqua Regina appeared. "Well, that's one way of getting them together." she said, "It kind of reminds me of myself" Aqua Regina grabbed the Green Pearl and split it in half. She put one half back into the Hamasaki Necklace, and gave the other to Masahiro. "You know how I said there's a time for everything?" said Xuffie, "The Green Pearl Mermaid Princess is Rina." "Rina?" Masahiro said. He remembered the day they met on the river. "She's my princess all along" said Masahiro. "Let's go back, the others might be worried about us." said Lucia, transforming back into a human. "Lucia, I thought you might be a mermaid princess as well" said Masahiro. "I'm Zoe, next in line for the North Pacific throne!" said Zoe. They left.

Credits

It was the next day, the group finished their camping trip. "So, Zoe is your successor." said Hanon. "Yeah." said Lucia, "What I'm curious about is why I would find out that I have a successor now." "Maybe it's just in case." said Hanon. Suddenly, Coco, who hasn't peed since twenty-four hours ago, came up and said, "When we get back, I'm using the bathroom first!" Everyone sweatdropped.


	4. Episode 4: Dual flowers blooming

I forgot to write the cubic formula last episode, but that's so complicated that it has to be split into 4 equations! Anyways, link is document/d/15p39kP-i57_27lekoup1rZH3qVc_h655en7ekgskvkw/. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

(Xuffie places down the X Crystal, ready to start the recap. An interface shone out of it)

Xuffie: Xuffie's log. Week 3. Nagisa invited us to his camping trip, and Lucia invited her friend Zoe. As we soon found out, Zoe is actually Lucia's successor. Also, the crystal idol forme first got unlocked that day as well. And Masahiro knows Rina's identity. Now the question is: does Rina know Masahiro's role in her life?

(The screen faded to black)

Long ago, there was a mermaid princess named Aina Awami. Aina loved a human named Tajiro Hamasaki. One stormy night, Aina and Tajiro were on a boat. "Isn't it great, Aina?" said Tajiro. "Yeah, it is." said Aina. Just then, a wave hit the boat and Tajiro fell. Aina jumped into the water, transforming into a mermaid, to save him. Tajiro woke up. "A mermaid?" he said, "Who are you?" Aina cried. "It's me… Aina" she said. "Aina…" Aina started glowing and fading. "I should get you to safety." she said. She lit a candle and guided Tajiro into a cave. Aina stopped glowing. "I stopped turning into bubbles." she noted. Just then, Aqua Corona, the sea goddess of the time, appeared. "Aqua Corona!" said Aina. "To save someone you love at the cost of your own life, you really do love him." said Aqua Corona, "So I stopped you from turning into bubbles" "I wish I could be a merperson." said Tajiro. "Very well." said Aqua Corona. She split the green pearl in half and gave each half to Aina and Tajiro. "Now you can turn into a merman as long as both these halves are in water." said Aqua Corona. "Maybe our son can fall in love with a mermaid princess." said Aina. "All your descendants will fall in love with the Green Pearl Mermaid Princess" said Aqua Corona.

Intro

The mermaid princesses were in the park talking about stuff. Rina wasn't having much of a good time, she was rather desperate. "I really have to pee!" she thought as she clenched her crotch, "I can't just leave, they might worry about me. What am I going to do?" "Rina, you've been fidgeting for the past hour" said Karen, "Can you tell us what's wrong?" Rina shook her head. Just then, Seira shouted, "I have to pee!" "I-Is it okay if I take her there?" said Rina. "Sure, Rina" said Noel. Rina and Seira left. "Does anyone else need to pee?" said Karen. Lucia nodded. "Me too!" said Hanon. "Yeah." said Coco. The three of them left. "Well, seeing as they will be there for quite a while, I might as well pee in the bush." said Noel. "I wish I could be able to pee standing up like you." said Karen. "You're not worried about the viewers?" said Noel (Relieves herself). "Nope!" said Karen, "It will feel good, and that's what matters" "Well, for now, I'm going to the bathroom." She turned to the viewers. "Now don't follow me, you perverted camera." Just then, Masahiro appeared. "Masahiro!" said Karen. "Where's Rina?" said Masahiro. "She's going pee." said Seira, who just came back from her potty break. "What do you need her for?" said Noel. "I have to tell her something." said Masahiro. "We can wait outside the bathroom." said Karen. "Okay." said Masahiro.

Episode 4: Dual flowers blooming! The love of a joyful pearl. Expect quirky klutz

Rina had just finished emptying herself and was walking out of the toilets when she saw Masahiro. "Masahiro!" she said. "Rina, I have to tell you something." said Masahiro. Rina just looked at him. "Meet me at the beach at 8 o'clock." said Masahiro. Rina blushed. "Is he asking me on a date?" she thought. "If you want to think about it that way, then yeah" said Masahiro. "How did you know what I was thinking?" said Rina. "You know" said Masahiro. Rina was silent. "You don't know?" said Masahiro. Rina nodded. "Meet me at the beach and I'll tell you." said Masahiro. He left. "So, he wants to go on a date with you." said Karen. "Why? Are you jealous?" said Rina. Karen stopped. "A little bit" she said. "What am I supposed to do?" said Rina, "What am I supposed to say to him?" "Still worried about Masahiro finding out your identity?" said Karen. Rina nodded. "It's more about what happens when I leave him" she said. "Listen, in some alternate universe, Subaru found out my identity as a mermaid princess." said Karen. "That did not help." said Rina. "What I'm saying is, there's a chance." said Karen. "So we could be together even if we can't physically?" asked Rina. "Maybe" said Karen, "Just go on that date" "Right!"

At 8pm, Rina walked onto the beach. She didn't see Masahiro. "He's not here yet." she said, "Oh well, I'll just go swim." She checked if nobody is watching and ran into the water. Only to find out that she didn't turn into a mermaid. "Weird." she said. Suddenly, she turned into a mermaid. "What the?" Rina saw someone. It was a merman with a green tail. "Uh… hello?" said Rina, "My name is Rina. What's yours?" "You already know my name" said the merman, who Rina didn't know was Masahiro. Rina was utterly confused. "So, wanna swim with me?" said Masahiro. "No, sorry. I already have a date" said Rina. "You have a date somewhere else?" said Masahiro, "Why didn't you tell me?" "Why would I tell you?" said Rina, "We only just met!" Masahiro stopped. "Why did she say that? Could she have lost her memory?" said Masahiro, "It can't be, she knows her name! She probably doesn't know." Rina heard him through telepathy. "Have we met before?" she thought, "What is it that I don't know?" "Well, I'll be leaving" said Rina. She left. When she got back on land, she saw Masahiro in human form. "So Masahiro, what is it that you want to talk about?" said Rina. Masahiro started crying. "I thought you knew!" said Masahiro. He left. "Wait!" said Rina. Rina thought about the merman she met. "Why am I thinking about him?" she thought.

Later at the Pearl Piari, "A merman?" said Noel. "Yeah, he said I met him before." said Rina, "And when I saw Masahiro, he was crying" Zoe thought about it. "Wait, did this merman have a green tail." "Yeah, I figured he was from my kingdom" said Rina. "_Do you think that merman is Masahiro?_" communicated Zoe to Lucia. "_Yeah, I think so._" replied Lucia. "_Where did you get that deduction from?_" interrupted Karen. "_We should really block our thoughts from others._" noted Zoe. "_I agree._" agreed Lucia. "You should apologize to him." said Lucia. "Yeah, they might be the same person." said Karen. "There's no way" said Rina. Meru thought about it. "Have you heard of the legend of the Awami cave?" said Meru. "Yeah. I've been there before" said Rina. "Have you ever thought what happened to the mermaid?" said Meru. "What are you getting at?" said Rina. "Masahiro has been visiting the Awami Cave ever since you turned thirteen." said Xuffie. "You're saying that maybe he has some kind of connection with it?" said Rina. "Yeah." said Zoe. "You're right. I should" said Rina. She left. "What were you talking about when you said that Masahiro and that merman are the same?" said Coco. "I guess it's time you learned the connection between the Awami Cave and Masahiro." said Xuffie.

Later, Masahiro was at the Hamasaki Residence. He entered it and was greeted by his mother, Merina. Note that Merina is the former Green Pearl Mermaid Princess. "Oh, hello!" said Merina. "Mother, can I talk to you for a second?" said Masahiro. "Sure." said Merina. "When did you realize that my father was your prince?" said Masahiro. "I came up to the surface world with the intent of finding him." said Merina, "It wasn't after a week we met when I realized he was the one." "You're lucky" said Masahiro. "Is this about Rina?" said Merina. "Yeah, she's the Green Pearl Princess" said Masahiro, "But she doesn't know about the Hamasaki line." "Is she that stupid?" said Merina, "What happened at her coming of age ceremony?" "I should go ask her." said Masahiro. At that moment, the doorbell rang. "I'll go get it." said Masahiro. He opened the front door and saw Rina. "Oh, hey Rina." said Masahiro, "Me and my mom were just talking about you." "Masahiro, can I ask you something?" said Rina. "I have something to ask you too." said Masahiro. ["What do you have to to do with the Awami Cave?" "What made you not know about me at your coming of age ceremony?"] "If only you listened." said Masahiro. "Well I was too worried about Gaito!" said Rina. Rina realized her non-mistake. Masahiro sighed. "Just come in" he said.

Eyecatch: Masahiro

"So, as you know, or as you didn't know, I'm a descendant of the mermaid of the legend." said Masahiro. "Yeah, that could explain why" said Rina. "They, Aina and Tajiro, had a son who fell in love with the next Green Pearl Princess, Karina." said Masahiro. "Aina was a mermaid princess?" said Rina. "Yeah." said Masahiro. "It's weird that all the Green Pearl Mermaid Princesses have names ending with "ina"." said Rina. "Like yours." said Masahiro. "Like mine?" said Rina. "And my mother's" said Masahiro. "Well, I am a princess to you." said Rina, telling what is technically the truth. "I know you are" said Masahiro, also telling the truth. "So 75% of your blood is supernatural." said Rina. "Not just 75%" said Masahiro. "What?" said Rina. "Karina's son also fell in love with a Mermaid Princess" said Masahiro. "If the pattern kept on going, then at the 7th generation, more than 99% of the descendant's blood is supernatural." said Rina. "And it keeps on going." said Masahiro. Rina thought about it. "I know what you're thinking. And yes, I know you're a mermaid princess" said Masahiro. "All this time, I could've told you?" said Rina. "Yes, Rina-chan." said Masahiro, "It wasn't you who told me, it was Xuffie." "That's what you were talking about on the roof the other day." said Rina. "Not quite." said Masahiro, "We were talking about the chance of finding the Green Pearl. It was only last week when Aqua Regina halved the green pearl to contain both our souls." "We share a pearl." said Rina. "Just like Aina and Tajiro, and mother and father" said Masahiro. "I should mention another thing." he added, "That merman you saw at the beach, that was me" "It was?" "Yeah"

Meanwhile, "So now Masahiro knows Rina's identity as a mermaid princess?" said Yoshino. "Yeah." said Xuffie. "Wow! I wish I was able to visit the Awami Cave" said Coco. "Well the cave opens at every May 10th." said Xuffie. "But it's January now" said Coco. "I've been to the cave with Subaru last year." said Karen, "They say that if you write you and your lover's names on a candle and let the candle burn inside the cave, it will grant mutual love!" "That's so cool!" said Zoe, "I want to go there, even though I don't have anyone in mind." "What about you, Xuffie?" said Lucia. "Well, like I said three episodes ago, I don't have a boyfriend yet." said Xuffie. "Well, I think Daichi is kind of cute" said Emi. "Good job, writer. Shipping the background character with the other background character" said Karen. "Wait, what were we talking about initially?" said Seira.

Rina and Masahiro were at the Awami Cave. "Okay, why are we here?" asked Rina. "I guess it's time to do what I should've done." said Masahiro. He got out a green candle with his name written on it. He etched Rina's name onto it. "You're going to put the candle there." said Rina. "Yes." said Masahiro, "Let's do it together." They jumped into the water and swam into the cave. Most of the areas where candles are placed are completely submerged, but there are some places which are still above the tide. "It seems like we could still put our candle here" said Rina. They placed the candle and lit it. "Let's stay here." said Masahiro. "Yeah." said Rina. They sat while they watched the candle burn. "Hey, remember the plasma TV you got me for my birthday last year?" said Rina. "I could tell you really wanted one." said Masahiro. "Yeah. I got bored of watching the same channel over and over." said Rina. She stopped. "What's wrong? Gotta pee?" said Masahiro. Rina nodded. "Just go outside the cave. I won't look" said Masahiro. Rina quickly left the cave to pee. "I'm slightly less shy about my needs now." said Rina. "I'm glad that you are." said Masahiro. An hour has passed and they were still at the cave. "Hey Masahiro." said Rina. "Yes." said Masahiro. "When we have our child, I want to name him Michio" said Rina. "That's a nice name" said Masahiro. They watched the last of their candle burn and the spirits of Aina and Tajiro appeared. "Rina Touin, soon to be Rina Hamasaki." said Aina. "You're Aina!" said Rina. "Yes. I am." said Aina, "Not many people stay at the cave to watch their candle burn." "In fact, only the Hamasaki bloodline has the will to watch the entire candle burn." said Tajiro. "Here, take this." said Aina. She made an engagement ring out of the wax of the candle, and the rock of the cave. "Thank you" said Rina. "You're welcome" said Aina. She and Tajiro disappeared. "We should get back now" said Masahiro. "Yeah, we should."

Masahiro and Rina were riding the motorcycle back to the Pearl Piari. Just then, a blinding light appeared. It was Kiha and Lanhua! "Look at the two lovebirds" said Kiha. "Think they can beat us?" said Lanhua. "Who are you and what do you want from us?" said Masahiro. "Oh, you haven't met me?" said Kiha. "He looks just like me. What does he want?" thought Masahiro. Kiha took out a sharp boomerang and threw it at Rina. "Rina-chan! Watch out!" said Masahiro. He pushed Rina away from the boomerang. "That doesn't stop us from destroying you" said Lanhua. "Throwing a sharp blade at a girl is unforgivable!" said Masahiro. "What are you gonna do, punch me?" said Kiha. Masahiro punched him. "Don't you dare hurt Kiha-sama!" said Lanhua. She threw her sensu at Masahiro. Rina caught the fan. "Give that back!" said Lanhua. "If you say so" said Rina. She threw the fan like a boomerang and it hit Lanhua on the back of the head. Kiha tried to punch Masahiro back but Masahiro pushed him before he could attack. Then Lanhua tried to use her fan as a blade, but Rina kicked her. "Ouch! That hurts!" said Lanhua. Kiha tried to get his K Destroyer, but saw that Rina had it. "Looking for this?" she taunted. Kiha teleported behind Rina and punched her. He grabbed the K Destroyer and was about to turn it on until Masahiro punched him. The punch sent the K Destroyer flying. Lanhua caught it. "Kiha-sama! I got it!" she said. "No you don't!" said Rina. She pushed her over the ledge. Kiha made a portal to retrieve Lanhua. "Lanhua-chan, are you alright?" said Kiha. "I'm fine" said Lanhua. "They did enough damage to us already." said Kiha. "I'll incapacitate them!" said Lanhua. "No you won't!" said Rina, throwing her off the ledge. "You see, Masahiro, Lanhua has a song that can drain energy from us." said Rina. "Well done, Rina. You may be strong, but compared to us, you're nothing." said Kiha, "Mermaid Princesses are powered by love, something you will never have!" Lanhua appeared. "Face it, you never truly felt love" she said. Rina stopped, then looked at them. "Until now, that is" she said. "Let's transform" said Masahiro. "Green Pearl Voice!" Both Rina and Masahiro said that phrase to transform. Masahiro's idol forme has a green dress shirt and a long green cape. He also had a green bandanna. "You idiots. Remember episode one?" said Kiha, "That forme isn't strong enough to defeat us" "I don't know what you mean by "Episode one", but we've weakened both of you enough already." said Rina, "Now it's time to show you that I really can love" "Yeah, Kiha." said Masahiro, "Alone, we are weak, but together, we are strong!" "Now let's sing!" said Rina. "Yeah! Let's do it!" said Masahiro. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(Rina)Itsuka, konna hi ga (Masahiro)kuru to yokan shita..?  
(Rina)Koi ni tomadou kokoro (Masahiro)yurete yurete itai hodo..(Kiha and Lanhua started struggling.)

(Rina)Daremo, kidzukanai (Masahiro)fukai kanashimi mo  
(Rina)Naze ka tsutawatte shimau  
(Masahiro)Marude saiai no (Both)hito no you ni("How on earth did this happen?!" cried Kiha.)

(Rina)Watashi to iu (Masahiro)chiisa na hoshi  
(Both)Hito shizuku no ai ga mebaeta  
(Rina)Ushinau mono osorete wa (Masahiro)tatakaenai("Ah! We suffered enough pain!" cried Lanhua.)  
(Rina)Tsuki ni inori (Masahito)hoshi ni inori  
(Both)Yuku beki michi mune ni kizamu  
(Rina)Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa..  
(Masahiro)Unmei no Piece of Love(Kiha and Lanhua disappeared.)  
Meguriaeta Piece of Heart

"Cool Shine Pitch!" "How about an encore?" "We really are a team." said Rina. "Yeah, we are" said Masahiro.

Credits

Rina entered the Pearl Piari. "Rina! Where have you been?" said Lucia. "I was with Masahiro" said Rina. "Yeah I know that." said Hanon, "What took you so long?" "While he was taking me back, we had an encounter with Kiha and Lanhua." said Rina. "But you and Masahiro were able to defeat them, right?" said Xuffie. "Yeah!" said Rina. Pause. "Also, I lost my virginity" said Rina. "Wait what?!" said Hanon before the screen cut to black.


	5. Episode 5: Navy Blue in London

Me: Everyone! It was my birthday yesterday!

Hanon: How did it go?

Me: Good, we went to an escape room.

Monika: Can you talk about your story?

Me: Oh yeah. I also had to write a short story for English today. But that's besides the point. JSYK, when dialog is in japanese quotation marks, the character is speaking English instead of translated Japanese. For short hand, in the songs, I'll just use the character's initials, since each letter is the initials of only one pearl. The link is document/d/15CDrnlGGdZefnnKa7_XRaqJck7cPTn5vWbb0SHBhr1Q/e. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

(Xuffie places down the X Crystal, ready to start the recap. An interface shone out of it)

Xuffie: Xuffie's log. Week 4. Masahiro asked Rina out on a rendezvous. However, at that time, Rina didn't know about his connection to the Awami Cave, a cave of a legend. When Rina finally found out, they stayed at the cave before being attacked by Kiha and Lanhua. Luckily, Masahiro also had an idol forme when with Rina. Now we got 11 pearls! I wonder where the twelfth pearl is.

(The screen faded to black)

A girl was studying the Prophecy of the Pearls. She looked at a navy blue pearl she found and she had a thought. She looked at a calendar. The day is marked January 1st. She got out a map of the ocean currents. She studied it for a few seconds and traced out what you would assume was a path. She did the math on what you would assume was the time it would take for something to drift along the path. She got out a piece of paper and drew what you would assume was a map. She grabbed a bottle and put the piece of paper in it. She left her house to go to a nearby river. She dropped the bottle in the river. She smiled.

Intro

Lucia, Hanon and Rina were at the beach. "It's such great weather today! The ocean air feels so good." said Lucia, "But I'm still kinda bored." "Typical Lucia. She's totally bored with the turn of spring." said Rina. "Not to mention that she wants to be with Kaito-kun." said Hanon. "Hey!" said someone. It was Seira! "Don't forget about me!" she said. "And us!" said Hippo and Yuuri. "I'm also here!" said Mikaru. "Oh! Hey!" said Hanon. "I wonder where Xuffie is?" said Lucia. "Xuffie is recording a database." said Mikaru. "Yoshino and Emi are background characters so we don't have to worry about them" said Hanon. "Where's Zoe-san?" said Hippo. "Zoe is participating in a go-kart derby" said Lucia. "She must like riding her go-kart around" said Rina. "Hey, what's that?" said Seira. The seven of them went to pick it up. "It's a message in a bottle" said Rina. Lucia got it out. "It's a map!" she said. The map showed a picture of Britain with the letter E pinpointing London. "What does this mean?" said Yuuri. "Let's take it to Xuffie." said Lucia, "She knows lots of stuff!"

Episode 5: Expect quirky klutz: Navy blue in London! Fun and games with japes

Lucia walked up to Xuffie. "Hey Xuffie." she said, "We found this while we were at the beach and we were wondering if you know what this is." She gave the map to Xuffie. Xuffie studied it. "It looks like a map to another pearl!" she said. "The twelfth pearl?" said Seira. "It's in Britain?" said Rina. Xuffie touched the X Crystal, and a map of Britain appeared out of it. She overlayed the piece of paper over the X Crystal map. "It's in London!" said Xuffie. "London? Where's that?" said Lucia. "It's the capital of England.'' said Mikaru, "England is a country in Britain." "What's the difference between England and Britain?" asked Hanon. "England is part of Great Britain, which in turn, is part of the United Kingdom." explained Xuffie, "Britain plus Ireland plus the islands around it equals the British Isles." "Then it's settled! We're going to Britain!" said Yuuri. "I'll go tell Karen-san!" said Hippo. He left. "Actually, I have a confession." said Lucia, "I don't know how to speak English" "You don't?" said Seira, "Your ocean borders America!" "It's a long way there!" said Lucia, "My ocean is one of the biggest!" "And England is much farther" said Hanon, "I guess we would have to go on a plane" "I never been on a plane!" said Rina. "Me neither!" said Lucia. Just then, Hippo came in, soaking wet. "Let me guess, Karen was in the bath" said Rina. Hippo nodded. "Karen-san is just coming in now" said Hippo. "I was wondering. In the last scene, you were in your swimsuit, but now you are in your regular clothes." said Xuffie. "Oh, we changed our clothes offscreen" said Hanon. "What are you talking about?" said Nikora. "Onee-chan!" said Lucia, "Let's go to England!" "Well, if you want to, then okay" said Nikora, "Rina, please don't hold onto that knife" Rina threw it away, which was a bad move because it stabbed Hanon. "Rina! You killed Hanon!" said Lucia. "It was an accident!" said Rina. "You obviously don't know how to throw a knife" said Hanon. "Hanon! I thought you were dead!" said Seira. "I have a recovery center remember?" said Hanon. "Oh, right." said Seira. "None of you should be throwing knives anyway" said Nikora. "Sorry" said Rina.

The next day, the Mermaid Princesses, Masahiro, Xuffie, Yoshino, Emi, Zoe, Mikaru, Hippo and Yuuri (and also Nikora and Rihito) were at the airport. "I still think we should've used my X Crystal" said Xuffie. "Me too." said Yuuri, "I'm scared of flying!" "Don't worry, it'll be fine" said Hippo. "The flight is going to be 12 hours long." said Xuffie. "I'm okay with that. I got a textbook inside my light novel." said Noel. "Besides, I could just sleep throughout the trip." said Mikaru. The intercom started speaking. "This is the final boarding call for Flight JAL 43 to London. Please proceed to Gate 5 immediately." "That's our flight." said Xuffie. The 17 of them left. When they got on the plane, Lucia sat next to Hanon. "I bought this for you." said Hanon. She gave Lucia a English-Japanese Dictionary. "Although, I already know English" said Hanon. "You do?" said Lucia. 「It's one of the three languages I speak fluently!」said Hanon, in English. Lucia stood there in confusion. "What I meant is "It's one of the three languages I speak fluently!"." said Hanon. "So you're trilingual." said Lucia, "What's that other language you're fluent in?" "Portuguese" said Hanon. "Oh, can I hear you speak it?" said Lucia. "Estou falando portugues agora" said Hanon, in Portuguese. "Wow! That's so cool!" said Lucia. Pause. "I'm bored." said Lucia. "There are video games on the TV" said Hanon.

Twelve hours later, they arrived at the airport. "Here we are!" said Hanon. "This looks so amazing!" said Rina. "Uh, how am I supposed to know which bathroom is which?" said Seira. "Welp, I guess I have to take Seira to the toilet most of the time" said Hanon, "And Lucia" "Okay, so what now?" said Karen. "Nikora, Rihito, is it okay if we walk around the city for a bit?" said Xuffie. ["Sure." said Nikora. "I'm okay with that" said Rihito.] The Mermaid Princesses, Masahiro, Xuffie, Yoshino and Zoe left. Well, they were about to until Mikaru said, "I want to go with you!". "Fine, you can" said Rina. So later, the 12 of them were walking around London. "Wait, does anyone know where this pearl actually is?" said Karen. "I have no idea." said Seira. "Where even are we?" said Mikaru. "It feels like we're walking around in circles on a ferris wheel" said Hanon. The camera zoomed out to show that they are in fact walking around in circles on a ferris wheel. "How did we even get up here!?" said Coco. "My bad!" said Xuffie. "I have no sense of direction whatsoever!" said Lucia. "Well we better get off here" said Rina. "T+0. Longitude+0. Latitude+0. Altitude-67.5m" said Xuffie. The twelve of them teleported in the river below. "Okay, that was weird" said Hanon. "Mikaru, why aren't you drowning?" said Yoshino. "I'm part Panthalassa." said Mikaru, "Or at least, my past life is" "I should say the same for you." she added, "Why do you have a mermaid forme?" "Hey, there's something on the back of the map." said Hanon. They took out the map and turned it over. "It's written in hydrophobic material!" said Xuffie, "The message can't get wet" "But the paper itself can" said Noel. "What does it say?" said Mikaru. "75 Uapams Street" said Xuffie, "It's an address." "You see, in most other parts of the world, all streets are named." explained Noel. "Looks like we have to go to that address" said Lucia.

They went to the said address. "We have the address. Couldn't we just teleport there?" said Mikaru. "It had an address, not coordinates" said Xuffie. Lucia rang the bell. A red haired woman answered the door. "Sheshe?" said Rina. "Oh hey!" said Sheshe, "What are you doing here? Did you come for the funeral?" "What's a funeral?" said Hanon. Rina whispered to Hanon. "Oh, whose is it?" said Hanon. "It's… Sister Mimi" said Sheshe. "Oh no! Sorry for your loss" said Noel, "How did she die?" "She got killed by a haunted raping arsonist" said Sheshe. "What's an arsonist?" said Mikaru. "What's rape?" said Seira. "What's a ghost?" said Coco. "I don't sense an extra pearl reaction" said Xuffie. "So, you're not a pearl" said Rina. "No I'm not" said Sheshe. "So this is not an address?" said Lucia. "Lucia, you're holding that upside down" said Sheshe. "Wait, what?" said Lucia. Lucia turned the map upside down. "Everyone! The pearl isn't at 75 Uapams Street." said Lucia, "It's at 75 Sweden Street!" "Sorry, wrong address" said Xuffie. "It's okay. I have to prepare for the funeral" said Sheshe. "Don't water demons turn into bubbles after they die?" said Xuffie. "I know. It's a funeral without a corpse" said Sheshe. "Okay, bye!" said Hanon. The pearls plus Mikaru left.

Later, they reached the house. "The pearl should be somewhere around here" said Xuffie. "Okay" said Lucia, "Here we g-" Just then, the door opened. The girl who opened the door has a pink headband and chestnut-brown hair. She was wearing an English school uniform and a navy blue shell necklace. 「Hello. My name is Ema.」she said. "What did she say?" said Lucia. "She said that her name is Ema." said Hanon. 「My name is Lucia」said Lucia. ("Is that how you say it?") 「You don't understand English, huh?」said Ema. Lucia took out the dictionary and tried to translate what Ema said. Responding to what she badly translated, Lucia said, 「ジャパニーズ・スピーク・シング・キャン」 Ema took the dictionary and tried to respond. "Moshi anata desu kokoromiru ni tazuneru moshi watashi no nihongo desu yoi, sorekara iie." "They have no experience in each other's languages whatsoever" said Rina. "Clearly they need an interpreter" said Xuffie. "I can do it!" said Hanon. An anvil fell on her. "Well isn't that just great" said Seira.

Eyecatch: Ema

"Well without Hanon, who's going to be the interpreter?" said Zoe. "I can speak English" said Rina. "So can I" said Masahiro. "And my X Crystal has a built-in translator" said Xuffie, "It activates with the word cat." The X Crystal shone slightly. "Now you could all understand what they're saying" said Xuffie. 「So, have you heard about the Prophecy of the Pearls?」said Rina.「Yes, I have. I sent a message in a bottle because of it.」said Ema.「Well we got that message in a bottle.」said Masahiro. 「And it told you to go here.」said Ema. 「Yes. We're eleven of the pearls, not counting Michal of course.」said Masahiro. 「So I'm the twelfth.」said Ema. "Is it weird how we're literally reading off the subtitles?" said Karen. "Well many of our overseas fans do that" said Noel. "Shut up!" said Seira. 「You're the navy pearl.」said Masahiro. 「Apparently I am」said Ema.「Keep in mind that the transformation phrases are in English so you can understand.」said Rina. 「That's so convenient」said Ema. 「So there's this guy who wishes defeat for everyone」said Masahiro. 「And nineteen pearls must join together to defeat him.」said Ema. 「Twenty-six. It doesn't count the Mermaid Princesses」corrected Rina. 「One for every sea, right?」said Ema. 「Exactly」said Rina. 「Why don't you stay at my house for today.」said Ema. "She wants us to stay at her house, right?" said Lucia. "Yeah." said Rina. "I'll just call Onee-chan to see if it's alright" said Lucia.

After an agreement from Nikora, the pearls went inside Ema's house. "Wow! This looks so nice" said Lucia. 「My parents died when I was little, so I live alone with my cat」said Ema. The X Crystal shone. 「You shouldn't have said that」said Rina, 「The word cat turns off the X Crystal interpreter」The X Crystal shone and the translator turned back on.「So there's only 25 pearls now」said Ema. 「No, still 26. Hanon built a machine that can bring her back from the dead.」said Rina. 「You haven't introduced yourselves yet.」said Ema. 「Oh. My name is Rina」said Rina. 「My name is Masahiro」said Masahiro. 「The purple haired girl is Caren. With a C」said Rina. "It's spelt with a K now" said Karen. 「The dark blue haired girl is her twin sister, Noel.」said Masahiro, 「Then there's Coco and Seira.」 "Where is Coco?" said Rina. "Apparently, she forgot to go pee at the airport." said Yoshino. "Really? She couldn't use a public bathroom?" said Noel. "Well, the signs were in English so she wouldn't be able to figure out which is which." said Xuffie. 「You haven't told me your name yet.」said Ema. "My name is Xuffie" said Xuffie. 「Your name is Xuffie, right?」said Ema. Xuffie nodded. "Good job. You can read the subtitles." said Xuffie. 「The backwards text?」said Ema. "It's text that only the twenty-six pearls can read." said Xuffie. "Then how can I read it?" said Mikaru. "And the ones who help the pearls" said Xuffie. 「I'm Zoe」said Zoe, 「That girl is Yoshino」 "Zoe, you can speak english?" said Lucia. "I wonder why you can't, itoko-chan." said Coco. "I have a condition where whenever I get struck by lightning, I become fluent in English, but forget Japanese." said Lucia. "You were speaking English for a month last time" said Zoe. "So you can only understand one of those languages at a time?" said Noel. "That's basically it." said Lucia. A bengal cat walked up. 「Oh! Everyone, this is my pet, Kitty」said Ema. Kitty meowed. "She's so cute!" said Coco.

"Okay, that's 12 pearls down, fourteen to go." said Lucia. Rina walked towards a map. 「Ema, what's this?」she said. 「I've been studying the prophecy for a while.」said Ema, 「I also know about mermaid mythology.」「Mermaids, huh?」said Rina. 「I figured if the mermaids read the note underwater, they would find my address and find my pearl.」said Ema, 「You're mermaids right.」「Not all of us.」said Rina, 「Xuffie is a time spirit from the future and Yoshino is a human who is the reincarnation of a mermaid.」「Michal is the daughter of a member of the Panthalassa clan.」said Masahiro. 「I heard that when the Panthalassa prince died, one of the Mermaid Princesses wanted to die with him.」said Ema. 「That was Seira's past life.」said Rina. 「I'm confused. Why is Seira a mermaid, but Yoshino isn't?」said Ema. "My past life can't reincarnate into a mermaid because her pearl is broken." said Yoshino. "As long as we don't say the english word for "neko", then there isn't a language barrier" said Xuffie. "So that's what "cat" means?" said Lucia. The X Crystal translator turned off. Xuffie sighed, then said, "Cat" The translator turned back on. "Okay, when Hanon, Rina or Masahiro isn't here, nobody must say cat" said Xuffie. The translator turned off. Xuffie facepalmed. "Cat" she said again. The translator turned on again. "I wish Hanon was here" said Noel. "Don't worry, she'll be here in three days" said Xuffie. "Can't you teleport her here?" said Mikaru. "No, I can't teleport someone who is not next to me" said Xuffie. "I guess that makes sense" said Lucia. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait." said Zoe. Awkward silence.「So, is there anything we could do here?」said Rina. 「There's an ice cream store near here. I usually go there in my spare time」said Ema. 「Then let's go」said Masahiro. Ema, Rina and Masahiro left.

Three days later, the Pearls were at the Shakespeare's Globe theatre. "I wish Hanon was here with us." said Rina. "Yeah me too" said Lucia, "But let's just enjoy ourselves for now" "Hanon's going to want to do all the things we've done while she is away" said Noel, "Personally, I liked the British museum the most." "I liked Regent's Park more." said Seira. The curtains closed. "Oh! An intermission" said Rina. "Let's go get some ice cream." said Lucia. "Okay." said Seira. Just then, they heard the sound of a portal opening. "Oh no! It's Kiha!" said Xuffie. "Let's go!" said Noel. The 11 pearls left. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Green Pearl Voice!" "Purple Pearl Voice!" "Aiiro Pearl Voice!" "Yellow Pearl Voice!" "Orange Pearl Voice!" "White Pearl Voice!" "Red Pearl Voice!" "Sakura Pearl Voice!" 「Navy Pearl Voice!」 Ema's idol forme has a long ruffled navy blue dress and red and white bracelets on her arms. The eleven of them went up to Kiha and Lanhua. "So you finally came" said Lanhua. 「So this is Kiha and Lanhua」said Ema. Rina nodded. 「Kiha has a raygun which can remove people from existence and Lanhua can make anyone dance.」she said. 「That doesn't sound so bad」said Ema. "You know I can understand you two!" said Lanhua, "I can do more than that" "Rina's right. The worst your songs can do is stun" said Noel. "How dare you ridicule me!" said Lanhua. Lanhua threw her sensu at the pearls. They all dodged. "Kiha-sama! Attack them!" said Lanhua. "First, I'll make sure they won't resist." said Kiha. He threw a double boomerang at the pearls. The pearls dodged. "Ugh! Stay still!" shouted Kiha. He threw the boomerang again. Xuffie caught it with her X Crystal Microphone. "Give it back!" said Kiha. Xuffie threw it next to Kiha so it will hit him from behind. Kiha opened a portal to make the boomerang dodge him and aim at the pearls. They dodged. Lanhua threw the sensu again. The pearls dodged. "Oh, tired already?" said Kiha. Kiha got out his K Destroyer. Just then, "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" It was Hanon! "Hanon! You're back!" said Lucia. "Missed me?" said Hanon. "Dammit! It's that mizuiro baka!" said Kiha. "I may be a mizuiro baka, but I can outsmart you with the element of surprise!" said Hanon. "And how are you planning on surprising me?" said Kiha. "Observe" said Hanon, "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku  
Rainbow colours pass by, slowly making my heart feel happy  
Unlocking mysteries in my memories

Mas mais para além do mar alguém partilha essa dor  
Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite("Why does this have more effect!" cried Kiha. "I don't know!" said Lanhua.)  
And their heart is filled with so much crying pain

Eu suplico ajuda-me  
Nanika ga shiraseru destiny  
I want all the pain to depart  
Sempre me conseguiram guiar!

Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku  
Protecting all the love surrounding me(Kiha and Lanhua continued to struggle.)  
Vou reunir, o meu poder  
Para o futuro hoje proteger!

(HLRKNCS)Aisubeki hito ga ite  
(HMXZ)Aisubeki basho ga aru  
(HE)So if you stand by my side("Let's retreat for today." said Kiha. They disappeared)  
(HLRMKNCSXYZE)Os sentimentos mais puros que eu posso ter!

"Pretty Sugar Pitch!" "How about an encore!"

Credits

That night, Lucia and Rina were talking in a hotel building. "After all that, I still can't speak English" said Lucia. "Yeah, I had to be your interpreter" said Rina. "But I'm getting better." said Lucia, "I can practically say an entire sentence" "Hey, what if I remember some things, then write down their names in English the next time I get struck by lightning" she said. "So when you start speaking Japanese again, you can remember the list of words and know what they are called in English." said Rina. "Maybe I can write the Japanese words first so I can speak Japanese even when I get struck by lightning" said Lucia. "That's a great idea." said Rina, "Although the chances of getting struck by lightning twice is low." "Maybe Hanon can make a lightning bolt for me so I can shock myself any time." said Lucia. "You may not look like it, but you can think of good ideas" said Rina. "Tomorrow is the day we go back." said Lucia. "Yeah." said Rina. "We might not see Ema for a while" said Lucia, "We need her. She's one of the pearls" Rina thought about it. "I got Ema's phone number." said Rina, "Want to call her and ask her to come with us?" Lucia nodded.


	6. Episode 6: Valentine Carnival!

This is the latest possible time for this thing. Yet, I'm still doing it. Please note I'll use a song that's not actually in the Mystical OST called _Game on!_, link is watch?v=t1u40yGiJ7s. Also, document/d/1PkZZA3ZJ3futAct13JyUheXSs0zOnInX_w2brZ9V3w0. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

(Xuffie places down the X Crystal, ready to start the recap. An interface shone out of it)

Xuffie: Xuffie's log. Week 5. The next pearl was the navy blue pearl, and it was located in London. However, Lucia didn't know English, and Ema didn't know Japanese. And Hanon, our best translator, got squashed by an anvil. When Kiha and Lanhua attacked, Hanon came to the rescue with a trilingual version of her song. And Rina asked Ema to come to Japan with us. I wonder what will happen next…

(The screen faded to black)

A young Caren was swimming through a coral reef. Just then, she bumped into a red-tailed mermaid. "Penelope!" said Caren. "Look who we have here!" said Penelope. "What do you want from me?" said Caren. "I don't want anything from you." said Penelope, "Why don't you swim back to your kingdom. Oh wait, you don't have one!" "Yes I do!" said Caren. "No you don't" said Penelope, "The Antarctic Ocean Kingdom isn't a real mermaid kingdom" "Now if you excuse me, I have a party I'm holding with all the other mermaid princesses" said Penelope, "I would invite you, but seeing you're not an official princess yet…" Penelope left. Caren turned her back.

Intro

Seira was outside Hippo and Yuuri's room, listening to them… doing something. Karen walked up to her. "I wouldn't stand there if I were you" "But I could hear them…" Karen pushed Seira away. Just then, Lucia came up. "Hey everyone!" said Lucia. "What is it, Lucia?" said Seira. "There's going to be a spring festival tomorrow!" said Lucia. "A spring festival?" said Seira. "Yeah" said Lucia, "They're also going to host a surfing competition." "Wow!" said Seira, "That's so cool!" "And Kaito is for sure going to win!" said Lucia. "Actually, this surfing competition is a special one." said Noel. The three of them looked at her. Noel took out a poster and read it. "This surfing competition is a tandem surfing competition where participants must have their lovers compete with them." "Wait, so that means…" "Yes Lucia," said Noel, "If you want Kaito to enter the competition, you must also compete with him" "Isn't that just great" said Seira. Just then, they heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who it is?" said Lucia.

Episode 6: Fun and games with japes: Valentine carnival! Go, back up our zany quixotry!

Lucia answered the door. It was Kaito! "Kaito!" said Lucia. "Hey, Lucia-chan" said Kaito. "You heard about the Valentines surfing competition, right?" said Lucia. "Yeah." said Kaito. "It's a shame I can't come, me being a mermaid." said Lucia. "Don't worry" said Kaito, "I figured out a loophole" "A loophole?" said Lucia. "You know how when your shell necklace touches the water, you turn into a mermaid?" said Kaito. "Well, yeah" said Lucia. "What if you weren't wearing your shell necklace?" said Kaito. Lucia stopped. "That's a great idea!" said Lucia. "Come, I'll teach you how to surf." said Kaito. "But I only know how to swim as a mermaid." said Lucia. "Well in that case, I'll teach you how to swim." said Kaito. "You will?" said Lucia. "Yeah." said Kaito. Kaito and Lucia left. "I stand corrected." said Noel. 「I'm hungry. Is there a cafe around here?」said Ema. 「I know the perfect place!」said Hanon. "What was that?" said Coco. "I'm gonna take Ema to Maki-san's beach cafe. Wanna come?" said Hanon. "Yeah!" said Karen. The six of them left.

Hanon, Ema, Karen, Noel, Coco and Seira arrived at the beach cafe. 「This looks so nice!」said Ema. 「We work here part time.」said Hanon. "What did she say?" said Seira. "She complimented this place and I told her we work here part time." said Hanon. Just then, Maki appeared. "Hello, girls." he said. "Ah! Maki-san!" said Noel. "We just got a new worker." said Maki. "Oh, who is it?" said Hanon. A red haired girl wearing a grey headband walked up. Karen sputtered. "Oh, what's wrong Caren?" said Penelope, "Too stupid to speak?" "You know each other?" said Maki. "We have a… history" said Penelope. "And for your information, the Antarctic Ocean is a real ocean" said Karen. "Since when?" said Penelope. "Since six years ago!" said Karen, "And the Mediterranean Sea does not count!" Penelope gasped. "How dare you!" she said angrily. "Okay, let's calm down now!" said Coco. "I'll be leaving now." said Maki. He left. "Okay, who are you?" said Seira. "I'm surprised you don't know me" said Penelope, "I am Penelope, the Mermaid Princess of the Mediterranean sea." Penelope looked at her for a bit. "It seems like the Indian Ocean got a new princess." said Penelope. "My name is Seira Hoshino!" said Seira, "Call me Seira" "You look kind of like Sara." said Penelope. "I'm her reincarnation." said Seira. "I knew making out with that demon would get her killed." said Penelope. "It wasn't actually Gaito that killed her." said Hanon, "She sacrificed herself because she wanted to be with him" Penelope paused. 「Are we gonna order something or what?」said Ema.

Meanwhile, Kaito was teaching Lucia how to surf. "You're getting better!" said Kaito. "And it's only been thirty minutes." said Lucia. "Keep practicing for the surfing competition." said Kaito. Lucia got off the surfboard. "Now we have to surf together." said Lucia. "I never surfed with someone else on my surfboard." said Kaito, "Tandem surfing will be a new experience for me" Just then, Zoe came up. "Oh hey, Zoe!" said Lucia. "Hi, Lucia. What's up?" said Zoe. "I'm teaching Lucia how to surf." said Kaito. Zoe stopped. "Are you… serious?" said Zoe. "Apparently, I'm very good at it." said Lucia. "But don't you turn into a mermaid when you touch water?" said Zoe. "But I'm not wearing my shell necklace." said Lucia. Zoe stopped. "That makes no sense but it makes sense at the same time." she said. "Wanna watch us surf together?" said Kaito. "I guess" said Zoe. Lucia got on Kaito's board. "I'm sort of nervous." said Lucia. "Grab onto me." said Kaito. Lucia did so. They paddled near the wave, then got up and they surfed together. Kaito held up Lucia. "Wow! That is so cool!" said Zoe. Kaito and Lucia got off the surfboard. "You liked it?" said Lucia. Zoe nodded. "You should surf together more." she said. "I guess we're all prepared for the Valentines day surfing competition." said Kaito. "See you there!" said Lucia. The two of them left. "Maybe there, I could find a lover" said Zoe, "And we could kiss under the fireworks!" "Wait, that wouldn't make sense. I wouldn't kiss him the day we met" noted Zoe, "But then again…" Zoe giggled, then she fainted happily.

That night, Yoshino saw her. She picked her up, and started shaking her. Zoe woke up. "Oh, hey Yoshino." said Zoe. "Hello." said Yoshino. "What are you doing here?" said Zoe. "I was just going for a walk" said Yoshino, "More importantly, what were you doing?" "Oh, I was watching Kaito and Lucia surf" said Zoe. "What were you doing lying on the ground?" said Yoshino. "Oh, that?" said Zoe, "Maybe I could meet my love at the spring festival tomorrow" "What are you talking about?" said Yoshino. "In four days, it will be Valentine's day." said Zoe. "That's the main reason why there is a spring festival tomorrow." said Yoshino. "But I don't have anyone to go with." said Zoe, "Everyone else has a lover. Lucia has Kaito, Hanon has Nagisa, Rina has Masahiro, Karen has Subaru, and Coco has Mori." "Noel, Seira, and Mikaru don't have anyone" said Yoshino, "And Xuffie, Ema, and I." "But still" said Zoe, "If anything, I'm actually jealous of Lucia" "I'm sure you will find the one you'll love soon" said Yoshino. "You think so?" "Yeah" They looked at the moon. "Even still, someday, you'll have to go back to the ocean. Let's make sure your lover isn't a human" said Yoshino. "So, I won't find my lover at the festival?" said Zoe. "For now, let's make you unavailable." said Yoshino, "The only human who could meet you underwater is me" Zoe sighed. "No, don't be sad. All I said was that your lover can't be human" said Yoshino, "You will get a lover. You just won't meet him at the festival. Or, in general, on land." Zoe smiled. "Wanna walk back?" said Yoshino. "Okay" said Zoe. They left.

Xuffie was making a causal loop. Hanon walked up to her. "Oh, hey Hanon." said Xuffie. "So today, we met the Mermaid Princess of the Mediterranean sea." said Hanon. "Oh, that's our thirteenth pearl!" said Xuffie, "If I remember correctly, her name is Penelope" "Yeah." said Hanon, "Apparently, Karen knows her. It seems like they are rivals." "Rivals?" "Yeah." "Also," Hanon added, "Lucia and Kaito are participating in the Valentines Day surfing contest" "Well, I guess you better get some rest" said Xuffie, "Goodnight" "Goodnight" said Hanon. She left.

Eyecatch: Caren

The next day, everyone was at the spring festival. "Wow! It looks so nice!" said Seira. Hanon saw Nagisa. "Ah! Nagisa!" she said. She ran over to him. "Oh, hey Hanon!" said Nagisa. "I got a gift for you." said Hanon. She gave him a jar of substance. "What is it?" said Nagisa. "It's love nectar!" said Hanon. Nagisa said, "You don't mean…" Hanon nodded. "Straight out from the hole" she said. "Oh gosh, Hanon! That's so lewd!" said Zoe. "He is thankful for it." said Hanon. "What are you guys doing there?" said someone. It was Rina! "Rina! You haven't shown up in this episode" said Hanon. Penelope saw Masahiro. "Ah! Here's a pretty one!" she said. Karen stopped her. "What are you doing?" she said. "Oh, is he your boyfriend?" said Penelope. "Well yes, but..." Masahiro walked up. "Karen, who's this?" he said. "Ignore her for now!" said Karen. Just then, she saw Subaru. "Ah! Subaru's back!" said Karen. She ran to her. "Good. She has a boyfriend, which means he's free for me!" said Penelope. "Well, actually I..." Penelope dragged him. "Hey Rina! Someone is stealing Masahiro" screamed Lucia. Rina ran to Penelope. She punched her. "Bad girl! Don't you know it's wrong to steal people's boyfriends?" said Rina. "Wait… You're his girlfriend?" said Penelope. "Yep, I'm the girlfriend of Masahiro Hamasaki." said Rina. Penelope gasped. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" said Penelope, "I'll leave now!" Penelope ran off. "Who was that?" said Rina. "Probably just a fangirl." said Masahiro. "Actually, Rina, Lucia, that is the Mermaid Princess of the Mediterranean Sea" said Noel. "That's a thing?" said Kaito. "Ah, Kaito!" said Lucia. "You're wearing a wetsuit." said Kaito. "Yeah." said Lucia, "I'd thought I'll buy one" She was wearing a pink wetsuit with a hibiscus on it. "A hibiscus, huh?" said Kaito. Just then, the announcer called out, "All participants of the surfing contest, please make your way to the reception area." "We'd better go now." said Lucia and Kaito. They left. "The contest is about to start!" said Xuffie. "Well we're going to watch somewhere else." said Rina. She and Masahiro left. "Shall we watch somewhere else too?" said Nagisa. Hanon nodded. They left. "Okay, only six of us are here left." said Xuffie. Mori walked up. "Hey, Coco-chan!" he said. "Make that five!" said Coco. She and Mori left. Zoe sighed.

A few minutes later, Xuffie, Noel, Seira, Yoshino, Zoe and Ema were watching the surfing competition. "I wonder when Lucia and Kaito are gonna appear." said Noel. "I'm so excited for her to show up." said Seira. 「What is going on?」said Ema. "Cat" said Xuffie, "There is a surfing contest and Lucia is going to participate" 「But she's a mermaid」said Ema. "Well she isn't wearing her shell necklace right now" said Noel, "If I remember correctly, if anything bad happens, Rina and Masahiro will go to Lucia and give her her shell necklace" 「That's a great plan!」said Ema. Just then, the announcer turned on. "Next up is Hippo Nanami and Yuuri Pandorin!" "Hippo?!" said Noel. "Yuuri?!" said Zoe. Indeed Hippo and Yuuri were participating in the surfing competition. Hippo threw Yuuri into the air. "They're amazing" said Noel, "Have they been practicing?" "Well I saw them at the beach last night." said Yoshino, "I didn't expect them to be practicing for this" Hippo and Yuuri fell down. "Looks like they weren't practicing enough." said Seira. "But it was good, right?" said Yuuri. "Yeah" said Zoe. "Now, it is time for the East Japan tournament champion for four years straight, Kaito Doumoto, along with his girlfriend, Lucia Nanami!" said the announcer. The seven of them watched. Lucia and Kaito started surfing. Kaito grabbed Lucia, spun her around, and threw her into the air. Lucia landed on the surfboard with perfect precision. "Wow!" said Zoe. "They're even better than us." said Hippo. "You've been only practicing for about a night." said Zoe. "Well, it is settled!" said the announcer, "The winners of the Valentine's Day Surfing Competition are Kaito Doumoto and Lucia Nanami" Everyone cheered. Just then, storm clouds appeared. "Oh no. This means Kiha and Lanhua" said Xuffie. Kaito and Lucia fell off the surfboard. "Everyone! We have to help Lucia and Kaito!" said Noel. "Right!" said everyone. Meanwhile, Penelope was walking along the sidewalk when her shell locket shone. "What the…"

Lucia was underwater, but was not turning into a mermaid. Rina and Masahiro swam to her. Lucia grabbed the necklace and put it around her neck. With a bright light, she turned into a mermaid. "Lucia, are you okay?" said Rina. "Yeah. It's a good thing I can breathe underwater even when I'm not a mermaid." said Lucia, "But where's Kaito?" A merman with a black tail swam up to her. It was Kaito! "Kaito!" said Lucia. "I found out I could do this." said Kaito, "More importantly, what's going on?" "There's an evil time travelling demon who wishes to cause chaos and destruction." said Rina. "It seems like these villains get more and more powerful every season. I mean year." said Kaito. Just then, they heard a voice. "Well if it isn't the prince of the Panthalassa." It was Kiha! "Oh no!" said Lucia. They heard someone else. "Lucia! Are you okay?" It was Xuffie, along with the eight other pearls and Hippo and Yuuri. Hippo was in guardian form and Yuuri was in demon form. "You came!" said Lucia. "Let's transform!" said Hanon. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "Green Pearl Voice!" "Purple Pearl Voice!" "Aiiro Pearl Voice!" "Yellow Pearl Voice!" "Orange Pearl Voice!" "White Pearl Voice!" "Red Pearl Voice!" "Sakura Pearl Voice!" 「Navy Pearl Voice!」Kaito transformed into his prince form. "I get more and more powerful every day." said Kiha. Just then, they heard Yuuri play her piano. Hippo was amplifying the song with his staff and was directing it to Kiha and Lanhua. Kiha and Lanhua flinched, but they were still able to keep going. Kiha got out a scythe and Lanhua got out her fan. They both tried to attack Lucia. "Help!" A cross shone out of Kaito's forehead. The power from the cross disarmed both Kiha and Lanhua. They tried to pick their weapons up, but Lucia and Rina both attacked them. "Wow! Lucia! I didn't know you were good at staff wielding" said Hanon. "Oh, Taki-san told me how to use a staff." said Lucia. "Hey! Watch this!" said Seira. She summoned an underwater whirlpool and made it hit Kiha and Lanhua. "Wow. That was amazing" said Noel. Xuffie activated a shield on her X Crystal. "Now attacks can come out, but they can't come in." said Xuffie. "Good thinking." said Noel. Kiha opened up a portal behind them. Lanhua threw her fan into the portal. Xuffie turned to block it. "You could've gotten a bigger shield." said Kiha. He threw his darts at the pearls and Kaito and Hippo and Yuuri. Lucia fended off the darts with her staff. "I could've, but I'm already using it as a microphone." said Xuffie. "Let's see how you would go against this!" said Kiha. He activated his K Destroyer and aimed it at everyone. The shield turned off. Just then, "Red Pearl Voice!" It was Penelope!. Penelope's idol form looked sort of a cross between Lucia's and Hanon's, having a red strapless dress with a short skirt. Her headband that she wears is now sparkly. She had the same Gloves and Boots and her microphone was orange with a pink head. "Of all the people who can save me, it has to be you." said Karen. "Well, it's not like there are any other people who can!" said Penelope, "Sometimes, I have to take care of you, I guess" "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Fukushū no tokida yo ne  
Seigi no tame ni tatakau  
Yume wa sekai ni kagayaku  
Jinsei no gēmu ni katsu

Sōzō-sei no hikari("I didn't even know the Mediterranean Sea Princess existed!" cried Lanhua)  
Sekai o seimei de mitasu  
Kirameku sekai o mamoru  
Gēmu o purei suru

Sen ga sotogawa ni odoru  
Aka to orenji ga shudō  
Iwa ni daihyō sa reru hana no katachi

Iro no niji ga kagayaku  
Watashi wa ai de ippai desu  
Watashi wa taore, soshite futatabi jōshō(Hippo amplified the music while Yuuri played along.)

Ōku-iro ga nagarete iku uchi ni higatatsu  
Tamashī no naka de seigi no honō ga kagayaku  
Kurayami demo kōgeki shimasu... Fight on!

Watashi-ra ga hajimeta tatakai o oeru jikan  
Watashi no mawari no kusari o kowasanai(Kiha and Lanhua disappeared)  
Sekai no tame ni tatakau... Game on!

"Free Bird Pitch!" "How about an Encore!" "She's good! She should come with us" said Lucia. "No way!" said Karen. "Karen! She's one of the pearls!" shouted Xuffie, "We need all 26 to defeat Kiha!" "Karen! Listen to us!" said Lucia, "You didn't want to come with us when we first met you, yet you came with us anyway." Karen sighed. "I guess you're right." she said. "So, I can come?" said Penelope. "Yes" said Xuffie.

Credits

That night, the thirteen pearls, Kaito, Hippo, Yuuri, Nagisa, Subaru and Mori were watching the fireworks. Zoe tapped on Lucia's shoulder to get her attention. "Ah, Zoe." said Lucia. "Lucia, I wish I could fall in love like you." said Zoe. "You'll find him someday" said Lucia, "Even if you won't get along at first, you will get along soon." "Lucia's right. My relationship with Nagisa started off like that" said Hanon, "Even if you don't know it, you will find the one you love" "Yeah." said Zoe, "For now, let's watch the fireworks" "Okay" said Lucia.


	7. Episode 7: Eight jewel dove!

document/d/1bGj7I1NkBWdmgXuGB_c2gUWPCur0buNQiRyza1XTWqs. Also, whenever (◉) appears, all of them are singing. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

(Xuffie places down her X Crystal, ready to start the recap. An interface shone out of it)

Xuffie: Xuffie's log. Week 6. For some reason, Lucia and Kaito participated in the Valentines Day surfing competition. Also, we were met with the Mediterranean Sea Mermaid Princess, who was apparently Karen's rival. I am sensing not one, nor two, but eight new pearls, somewhere around the world. I just need to find them…

(The screen faded to black)

Ever since the mermaids found Xuffie, Seira has been having dreams like this one.

(Dream)

(Seira was in a dark room. In front of her was a wall divided into 26 squares, half were lit up)  
(Suddenly, eight of the squares began to shine)  
(Eight figures appeared in front of her. Seira gasped)  
(Just then, a voice started speaking)  
?: You must find them  
Seira: Who are you? And where are they?  
?: To answer your first question…  
(Aqua Corona appeared before her)  
Seira: Aqua Regina-sama!  
Aqua Corona: Not quite. I am her predecessor.  
Seira: You still haven't answered my second question.  
Aqua Corona: You'll know  
(Aqua Corona fades)

(Dream End)

Intro

The pearls were talking about stuff. "Mermaids don't have knees/They have tails and clamshell bras/But where is the hole?" said Emi. "What kind of a haiku is that?" said Rina. Just then, Seira ran in. "Everyone! I have to tell you something!" "Did you wet the bed again?" said Noel. Seira noticed that she did. She blushed. "Well yeah. But that's not the point!" she said. "What do you want to tell us?" said Karen. "I know where the next eight pearls are!" said Seira. "Eight Pearls?" said Xuffie. "Yeah" said Seira, "I don't know exactly where they are, but I have vague clues" "Okay, so where is the first pearl we need to find?" said Lucia. "I don't know, but I think we'll meet her at Central Park today." said Seira. "So we'll fly to New York, and we'll find this pearl" "But the Pearl Piari isn't doing so well. I think we might be in debt." said Lucia, "Nikora already used up most of her earnings for this month for our flight to London." "Lucia's right. I don't think we'll be able to book a flight to New York" said Hanon. Xuffie coughed. "Xuffie?" said Lucia. "Why don't we just teleport there." said Xuffie. "But no-one here can teleport" said Zoe. Xuffie inhaled. "New York is too far to swim there" said Noel. "I might be able to build a teleportation device, but it will take about 12 hours" said Hanon. "Why don't we use a teleportation device we already have!" said Xuffie. "Xuffie, do you have a better idea?" said Yoshino. "WE CAN JUST USE MY X CRYSTAL!" Xuffie shouted. "Okay, okay. You don't have to shout" said Lucia.

Episode 7: Go, back up our zany quixotry! Eight jewel dove, house of mystery

A half hour later the girls called Rina and Masahiro. (Seira also changed into dry clothes but whatever) "Why did you drag us into it." said Rina, "Why not Penelope." "Actually, we got Penelope right here" said Hanon. She opened the broom closet and Penelope came out. "Why did you trap me into a closet for thirty minutes?!" said Penelope. "Okay, everyone. Hold onto my crystal" said Xuffie. The thirteen pearls did so. "T=0. 40.7829°N, 73.9654°W" she said. A bright light filled the room. Suddenly, they were at Central Park. "So, when is this pearl showing up?" said Noel. "I don't know. I only know she will appear today" said Seira. "I'm just going to Central Park Zoo." said Hanon. She left. But she only walked five meters when she tripped and sprained her ankle. "Oh no!" said Lucia. A girl with silver hair was walking through the meadow when she saw Hanon. 「Oh no! What happened here?」she said. She ran over to Hanon. 「Did you sprain your ankle? I'll see what I can do.」she said. She got out a roll of bandages and wrapped it around Hanon's ankle. 「You should rest for about a day」said the girl. 「Thank you. What's your name?」said Hanon. 「Winona Pona. Call me Winona」said Winona. "Uh, can you speak Japanese?" said Seira. "Oh, I can." said Winona. "Good. We don't want a repeat of two weeks ago" said Lucia. Seira thought about where she saw her before, then she knew. She pointed at her, saying, "You're a pearl!" "What are you talking about?" said Winona. "I recognise you from my dream." said Seira. "Seira's right." said Xuffie, "I'm sensing a pearl reaction" Winona sighed. "Okay, you got me" said Winona. She reached into her satchel and got out a silver pearl. "I've been trying to use my powers for good." said Winona, "Like find who killed Gigi" "Gigi?" questioned Rina. "My half-sister" said Winona. "I could relate" said Hanon, "I never knew who my sister was" "Oh dear. It must be hard knowing that you have a sister who you might never meet" said Winona. "My mother I have met her once, but I didn't realize." said Hanon, "I still don't know who she is" "That's sad." said Lucia. "Anyways, we need help finding the other pearls" said Xuffie. "And why would you ask me?" said Winona. "You know the prophecy" said Noel. "I do, but I'm not prepared to fight a demon!" said Winona. "You got us!" said Lucia. "Are you pearls as well?" asked Winona. "What do you think?" said Seira. "I think you need someone with medical experience" said Winona. "Well, I know some common procedures and my X Crystal provides a database of many more, but I think you're skilled at actually pulling them off" said Xuffie. "It's okay." said Winona, "With your knowledge, I might finally be able to be a nurse" "Then it's settled!" said Yoshino. "Seira, where's the next pearl?" Masahiro said. "I don't know, but I know where someone who knows is" said Seira.

Later, after they teleported again they reached a house. "Right now, we're in Germany" said Xuffie. "I know that. Did you really have to say that?" said Winona. They opened the door. Rina spoke up. "Excuse me, but…" "Ich verstehe die Sprache, die du sprichst, nicht. Ist das Chinesisch?" said the man. "Does anyone speak German?" said Xuffie, who said "Cat" while he was talking. Ema walked up to the man. "Entschuldigen Sie, Herr. Ich und meine Freunde suchen jemanden und wir denken, Sie kennen ihn vielleicht. Unser einziger Hinweis ist, dass er eine Perle hat, vermutlich von abnormaler Farbe. Weißt du wer er ist und wo wir ihn finden können?" she said. "Ja, tatsächlich tue ich dass. Er wohnt um den Block herum. 25 Argentinienstraße" said the man. 「You can speak German?」said Hanon. 「I've been taking German classes」said Ema. She turned to the man. "Danke!" "Bitte!" The pearls left. Also, Ema noted to the man, "Außerdem sprechen meine Freunde Japanisch, nicht Chinesisch"

The mermaids arrived at 25 Argentinien Street. Karen knocked on the door. A man about the height of Winona with black hair appeared. "Hallo. Sie wissen, dass Sie Teil einer Prophezeiung sind, oder?" said Ema. "Ich habe ziemlich viel davon studiert." said the man, "Aber zuallererst, wer bist du?" "Ich heiße Ema Iles. Nenn mich Ema." said Ema, "Was ist dein?" "Ben Hansen. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen" said Ben. "Das sind meine Freunde Hanon Hosho, Rina Touin und Masahiro Hamasaki." said Ema. "Hey, Even though I don't speak German, I can tell that you haven't introduced me!" said Lucia. "Und einige andere Leute" added Ema. "Also, wie viele Perlen hast du jetzt?" asked Ben. "Vierzehn, ohne dich zu zählen." said Ema. "Wie finden wir die anderen elf Perlen?" said Ben. "Meine Freundin Seira hatte einen Traum und sie weiß vage, wo einige von ihnen sind." Ema turned to Seira. 「Where is the next pearl?」she said. Seira stood there for a while, then she said, "Oh, the next pearl? They're in the city where a Statue of Liberty is." "So let's go back to New York!" said Winona. "Not so fast! She said a Statue of Liberty, not the Statue of Liberty." said Xuffie, "There's a replica of the Statue of Liberty in Paris." "Wait, so the pearl could be in New York or Paris?" questioned Lucia. "Not to mention the hundreds of other replicas around the world" said Noel, "And the replica of the French replica back at Tokyo bay" "Let's assume it's in Paris. We've already found a pearl in New York" said Hanon. "Möchte kommen?" said Ema. "Ja" said Ben.

The fifteen pearls were walking along the Seine River. "The pearl reaction is getting stronger." said Xuffie. They walked past a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Wait, did we walk right past the pearl?" They walked across the girl. "Qui es-tu et que veux-tu de moi?" she said. "Well…" The girl looked at Lucia. "The Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean." said the girl. "Uh… who are you?" said Lucia. "My name is Gabrielle" said Gabrielle. "Have I met you before?" said Lucia. "I was with you when you were born." said Gabrielle. "If you were supposed to watch Lucia, why are you here?" said Xuffie. "Well, I heard the love story of Lucia and Kaito and I wanted to also find love" said Gabrielle, "But I didn't want to aim for any sort of boy." "So, what do you have in mind?" said Lucia. "The Aqua Knight." said Gabrielle. "The Aqua Knight?!" said Lucia. "What is the Aqua Knight?" said Yoshino. "Let me tell you the story of the Aqua Knight." said Xuffie. "But first, want to come to my house?" said Gabrielle, "I'm making hot chocolate"

The sixteen pearls were in Gabrielle's house. The group was enjoying hot chocolate while Xuffie was telling the story. "Once upon a time, there was a maiden who was as charming as the moon. One day, she was walking along the seashore when she saw a seashell. This was no ordinary seashell, this was a seashell that can grant wishes. Her lover had recently died, so she decided to wish him back to life. And it worked." "This sounds a lot like the legend of the Mermaid Beads" said Yoshino. "But over time, the lover was acting strange. He had a strange affinity for water. One day, the two of them were on a boat. A storm happened and they both fell into the water. However, the two were noticing something strange. The lover had the power to control water and breathe under it. But that's not all. In place of legs, the maiden now had a tail." "She's a mermaid!" said Lucia. "It is said that one day, the knight will be reborn and find his maiden." said Xuffie. "So, right now, Gabrielle's the maiden." said Karen. "There's more implying that." said Xuffie, "The knight and maiden watched over the birth of an Orange Pearl Mermaid Princess" "Watching over the mermaid princess, huh?" said Seira, (sip)"So Gabrielle is the maiden." "Indeed I am." said Gabrielle. The girls finished their drinks and got up. "So, where is the next pearl?" said Noel. "I think the next pearl is in a state on the western coast of America." said Seira. "So either Washington, Oregon or California." said Lucia. "What about Alaska?" said Noel. "Let's start with Los Angeles" said Hanon. "Grab on" said Xuffie. Everyone held the X Crystal. "T=0. 34.0522° N, 118.2437° W" They teleported, then they fell onto a man. 「Hey! What gives!」the man shouted. 「Sorry!」 cried Hanon.

Eyecatch: Seira

The pearls were watching Hanon and the man arguing. "Will you both please shut up!" said Lucia. They stopped. "Now, what did you say your name was?" said Lucia. "I didn't say my name." said the man. "Just say it." said Lucia. The man sighed. "Faith. My name is Faith" he said. "That sounds like a girl's name" said Coco. "That's why I didn't say it" said Faith. "My name is Noel. Spelled N-O-E-L" said Noel. "Shouldn't your name be spelled N-O-E-L-L-E?" said Faith, "Were your parents expecting a boy?" "They were expecting a girl." said Caren. "Then why did they spell it like a boy's name?" said Faith. "I have no idea" said Noel. "Hopefully you don't get abused" said Faith. "Why do you ask?" said Noel. "Can I tell you a secret?" said Faith. "Yeah." said Noel. "I got abused by my father, and that's why I have anger issues" "Don't worry. We can be your friends" said Noel. "People think I'm cool, even with my anger issues." said Faith, "But I never became friends with any of them. You are so nice." "You're still using 'kisama'" said Noel. "It's a habit" said Faith. "So, you're a pearl, right?" said Lucia. "Yes." said Faith, "The keeper of the Fire Pearl" "Oh yeah! I forgot to mention" said Xuffie, "Ben is the keeper of the Maroon Pearl." "Why do you keep on saying things that I already know?" said Winona. "Because they don't" said Xuffie, referring to you. "Who are you referring to?" said Winona. "Forget it" said Xuffie. "Okay, so that's seventeen pearls" said Noel. "That's including me, right?" said Faith. "Yep!" said Lucia. "So, Seira. Do you know where the eighteenth pearl is?" said Noel. "In an alleyway somewhere in this city" said Seira. "So now we have to find which alleyway." said Coco. Winona saw an alleyway and went in it. "Winona's gone" said Yoshino. They followed her.

They walked into the alleyway. They saw Winona with two people. "Hey guys! I found these." said Winona. "Aw seriously!" "My name is Jeff" "I think the one on the left is named David." said Winona. "Please don't tell me that these two are pearls." said Lucia. "I'd hate to say this, considering you just told me not to, but they are." said Xuffie. "Aw come on!" said Rina, "We had seventeen good pearls, then these two have to ruin everything" "Aw seriously!" "My name is Jeff" "Just say something else!" said Rina. "No!" said David. "I wonder why Aqua Regina gave you two pearls" said Noel. Suddenly, Jeff and David both shouted at her angrily. "You don't need to get all mad!" said Noel. "So, if these two are pearls, does this mean we have to take them with us?" said Lucia. "I hope not." said Hanon. Xuffie got a rock and placed it onto the X Crystal. She then threw the rock to Jeff and David. "If we need you, this rock will teleport you to our current location." said Xuffie. "Aw seriously!" "My name is Jeff" "Yeah. This thing can do that" said Xuffie, "It will only work for four months." "Aw seriously!" "My name is Jeff" "Seira, tell us where the next pearl is. I can't stand being next to these two" said Lucia. "Aw seriously!" "My name is Jeff" "Huh. This is actually less vague than the other clues" said Seira, "The pearl is going to the Pearl Piari today" "That's extra convenient!" said Lucia. "Aw seriously!" "My name is Jeff" "Okay, let's go back" said Rina.

A few minutes later, the seventeen of them were working at the Pearl Piari. Well sixteen. Xuffie was eating a xatermelon, I mean watermelon. "Xuffie, you're not helping at all!" said Nikora, "Lucia and the others are already working their best." "There's sixteen of them. I'm sure they can handle it." said Xuffie. Just then, a boy with black hair and brown eyes appeared. Xuffie stopped. The boy walked over to Xuffie. "Hello, what's your name?" he said. Xuffie blushed. "X-Xuffie. My name is Xuffie" she said. "That's a nice name." said the boy, "My name is Ikuma Endo" "What's with her?" said Lucia. "She's usually all serious, but now she's acting all giddy" said Rina. "Wait! This is the background music that played with me and Tarou-chan" said Hanon. "Oh. Has she finally found love?" said Lucia. "Xuffie-chan, can you bring Ikuma's bags to his room?" said Nikora. "Okay" said Xuffie. She grabbed Ikuma's bags and walked upstairs with him. Hippo and Yuuri came up. "Everyone!" said Hippo, "I found a pearl besides the four you just found" He showed his pearl radar. Lucia counted eighteen dots on it. "You're right!" she said. Lucia looked around, then back at the radar. "Where is this pearl?" said Hanon. "According to this thing, they're upstairs with Xuffie." said Lucia. "Does that mean that the 20th pearl is Ikuma?" said Rina. "20th?" questioned Yuuri. "Oh, we found two more but we left them where we found them" said Rina, "They were so annoying" Cut to David and Jeff saying "Aw seriously!" and "My name is Jeff". Back to here. "Seira, go upstairs and find if the pearl is Ikuma" said Lucia. "Okay!" said Seira. She ran upstairs and ran back downstairs in 10 seconds. "Yep, Ikuma is the 20th pearl." she said. "Well, we only need six more!" said Lucia. "Umm…" said Seira, "This is the strangest clue of all" "What is it?" said Lucia. "The twenty-first pearl has a name starting with Q" said Seira. "Seriously?" said Hippo. "What shall we do first?" said Rina. "I guess we check with Xuffie to see how many people have a name starting with Q" said Lucia. Just then, a loud sound appeared. "It's Kiha!" said Lucia. Xuffie ran up to them. "Let's transform!" said Xuffie. She teleported Jeff and David. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "Green Pearl Voice!" "Purple Pearl Voice!" "Aiiro Pearl Voice!" "Yellow Pearl Voice!" "Orange Pearl Voice!" "White Pearl Voice!" "Red Pearl Voice!" "Sakura Pearl Voice!" 「Navy Pearl Voice!」 "Red Pearl Voice!" "Silver Pearl Voice!" "Kastanienbraun Perle Stimme!" "Left Pearl Voice!" "Fire Pearl Voice!" ""Aw seriously!" Pearl Voice!" ""My name is Jeff" Pearl Voice!" "Black Pearl Voice!" Winona's idol forme has a silver dress like Rina's idol form and lots of ribbons. Ben's idol forme was a maroon dress shirt and pants with black and yellow stripes and a maroon cloak. Gabrielle's idol forme was similar to Lucia's idol² forme but pink on one side and white on the other. Faith's idol forme was a red and orange dress shirt with a ragged cape. Jeff and David's idol forme were the same except for colouring, with a dress shirt and a cape, nothing too special. Ikuma's idol forme was black with dark red ruffles. "Wow, I'm impressed" said Kiha, "You managed to find seven pearls while I was gone." "Usually, you would find one pearl a week" said Lanhua. "You aren't going to win!" said Kiha. Kiha threw a lasso and threw it at the twenty of them. "I've grown more powerful!" said Kiha. "Time to sing" said Lanhua.

Nichi no ryōsoku. Onmyō, meian  
Washi ga tobu, hito ga tamesu  
Jikan wa chō no yō ni koware yasui  
Chīsana henka, ōkina kōka

Tokei wa jikan o kizamimasu, kiete iku  
Hanabira ga mugen no kūkyo ni uzumaite iru

Jikan wa nazo da  
Eien no yoru  
Kami wa monogatari e to tenkai suru

Nijuyon no saikuru. Chūya, Jikū  
Hana ga saku, tori ga utau  
Kūkan no tanmono ga oritatama rete  
Sekai ga mawashi, konran ga shōjiru

Just then, someone said "Right Pearl Voice!" His idol forme was almost identical to Kaito's prince forme but red on one side and white on the other, on a different side than Gabrielle. "My prince!" said Gabrielle. "I found you, my maiden" said the pearl, "My name is Qinglong" "My name is Gabrielle" said Gabrielle. "Oh, so you found one more!" said Kiha, "But it's no match for my K Destroyer!" The X Crystal shone. "You're forgetting one thing!" said Xuffie. "Love Shower Pink!" "Pretty Sugar Mizuiro!" "Cool Shine Green!" "Cutie Hot Purple!" "Sky Mind Aiiro!" "Beauty Flower Yellow!" "Sun Song Orange!" "Crystal Loop White!" "Bead Heart Red!" "Petal Shower Sakura!" 「Brave Petal Navy!」 "Free Bird Red!" "Life Line Silver!" "Single Enheit Kastanienbraun" "Love Dance Left!" "Swords Dance Right!" "Cross Sword Fire!" ""Aw seriously!" "Aw seriously!"!" ""My name is Jeff" "My name is Jeff"!" "Space Arrow Black!" I have a lot of explaining to do. Masahiro's idol³ forme looks like Kaito's prince forme but green and a zig zag pattern along the sash. Ema's idol³ forme was like her normal idol forme, but with a blue red and white cape and a tiara. Penelope's idol³ forme remains almost the same, but it has elements from Lucia's and Rina's idol² formes, and rainbow ribbons. Winona's idol³ forme looks like a silver Rina's idol² forme with horizontally zigzag ruffles. Ben's idol³ forme was the same, but the cape was black, maroon and gold, and there were maroon ribbons on his arms. Gabrielle's idol³ forme was similar to Lucia's idol³ forme but pink and white, and a symbol that looks like an odd shaped g. Faith's idol³ forme was similar to his idol¹ forme, but arc shapes decorated it. Jeff and David's idol³ forme were also generic versions of the other's idol³ formes, but Jeff has a J shaped ribbon on his arm and David has a lowercase D shaped ribbon on his arm. Ikuma's idol³ forme was relatively the same, but the drape was blue with an I shape. Qinglong's idol³ forme was Kaito's prince forme plus a bowtie and a longer drape, but white and red, and the same symbol on Gabrielle's idol³ forme but reflected so it looks like a q. That took a long time to explain. "Maybe I haven't grown powerful enough" said Kiha. "Yeah, I agree" said Lanhua. "This is so cool!" said Winona. "Aw seriously!" "My name is Jeff" "It's a twenty-one vs two!" said Faith. "I don't know the lyrics." said Gabrielle. "Don't worry, it will come to you" said Zoe. "United with hopes and dreams, we will all fight back!" said Xuffie. "Mystical Pichi Pichi Live En Garde!"

(LZ)Aurora no kaze ni notte de,  
(H)Mizuiro no senritsu to nanatsu no umi no monogatari o utaimasu  
(RM)Our memories won't disappear if we return to the sea  
(C)Even when our song will not be heard, we won't forget this song we sing(Kiha and Lanhua struggled.)

(KN)As you listen here for how our shining love goes on,  
(PY)A shining star of hope will appear just like a star jewel  
(GQ)Soredewa watashiha Kizuna o tsukuru(They continued to struggle.)  
(XI)Shinagara michi o terasu

(EB)Our hopes and dreams will shine throughout our melody. (DJ: Ai no kodou)  
(F)With our hope, we will sing (W)the legend of mermaid  
(G)Kono uta no kono chikara de, (Q)Zettai, "Koi wa Nandarou" o tazunenai("Let's retreat!" said Lanhua. They disappeared.)  
(◉)"Yume no sono saki e" o tazuneru

"Crystal Loop Pitch!" "That's the encore!"

Credits

Zoe looked at Xuffie and Ikuma. "Looks like Xuffie found a boyfriend." she said, "When will I?" "Why do you want a boyfriend so badly?" said Hippo. "I'm just jealous of everyone else." said Zoe. "Zoe-san, I only let Lucia-san and Rina-san to be with their boyfriends because the ones they love aren't human" said Hippo. "Don't forget Coco" said Zoe. "You're going to be a great leader. You must not let the human world get in your way" said Hippo. Zoe stopped. "You're right" she said, "I don't need a boyfriend. I can be independent!" "That's the spirit, Zoe-san!" said Hippo.


	8. Episode 8: House of mystery

Leap year! Now I upload every Wednesday! Well, every this Wednesday, not every next Wednesday, you get what I mean. Also, I fixed the cover page. Link is document/d/1mwN7SOIEUb6oxZ3SPCErDcCcFjGbaeOSIRxL5GTuStc. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

(Xuffie places down the X Crystal, ready to start the recap. An interface shone out of it)

Xuffie: Xuffie's log. Week 7. We found eight pearls from around the world. The one I like most is Ikuma, the Black Pearl. He was so nice... Anyways, when Kiha and Lanhua attacked us, the Aqua knight, who is also one of the eight pearls, came in and using our Crystal Idol formes, we were able to defeat them! Let's see what will happen next.

(The screen faded to black)

777 years ago, a girl was in her bedroom. Just then, a mysterious being appeared. "W-Who are you?" said the girl. "I am… your worst nightmare" said the figure. The entity stepped out of the shadows to reveal he was an angel with a face of a man and a body of a bird. "What do you want from me?" said the girl. "Nothing. I just need your soul." said the angel, "So full of love. The perfect source of energy" He flapped his wings and stole the essence of life out of her. Just then, a boy ran into the room. "Fuku!" said the boy. "Oh, it's that bratty little boy" said Fuku. "Get back here!" said the boy. He chased Fuku until he captured him. "Give me back Umi's soul!" said the boy. "No. For, you see, it's too late!" said Fuku. The boy punched Fuku and he dropped a faded, cracked pearl. "I'll be back!" said Fuku. He disappeared. The boy ran over to Umi's body, only to see a pile of seafoam and a shell necklace. He gasped. "She's a mermaid." he said. He looked at the broken pearl.

Intro

Hanon was watching a fashion blog. Noel walked up to her. "What are you watching?" she asked. "It's a fashion blog. Faith showed me it yesterday thinking I might like it" said Hanon, "Her name is Nami Cinnamon." "She sounds cool!" said Noel. "Someday, I'll be just like her" said Hanon. Just then, Coco came in. "Hey! Everyone!" said Coco. "What is it?" said Noel. "Xuffie just found another pearl!" said Coco. "That's great! Where is it?" said Noel. "In a haunted house" said Coco. "Didn't we already have a haunted house episode two seasons ago?" said Hanon. "Why would the writer add another haunted house episode?" said Karen. "I have no idea what you two are talking about." said Coco. "Well you four are coming with me" said Xuffie, "Seira, you too" "Aw come on! I hate ghosts!" said Seira. "Don't worry, it'll be fine!" said Yuuri, "If it's okay, we'll go with you" "Just don't play your piano there. You know what happened last time" said Xuffie. "Yeah, you scared the hell out of me last time" said Yoshino. "Yoshino! When did you get here?" said Hanon. "I was always here." said Yoshino. "Okay, so my magic doesn't work around haunted houses" said Yuuri. 「Ema, are you going?」asked Hanon. 「Yeah, sure!」said Ema. "So where is this house?" said Lucia. "On the outskirts of Tsutsujimisaki" said Xuffie. "Okay! Then let's go!" said Gabrielle. "Oh hi Gabrielle, Qinglong" said Lucia. "Is everyone going to show up unexpectedly?" said Noel. "Given enough time, yes" said Zoe.

Episode 8: House of mystery. Hazy equinox of pearl clockwork. Inviting just bonds

The 14 aforementioned people along with Rina, Masahiro, Mikaru and Meru, were at the haunted house. "Mikaru-san, you didn't have to bring Meru-san with us" said Hippo. "What? She wanted to come with us" said Mikaru. "Well, let's go in." said Lucia. The eighteen of them went inside. "It's dark" said Meru. "Good thing my X Crystal works as a flashlight" said Xuffie. The X Crystal formed a small spotlight. "Let's look for the pearl" said Lucia. "How about we split up!" said Hanon. "There's a problem with that." said Yuuri, "We only have one flashlight" "Why don't we use the pearls as a flashlight" said Lucia. "That might work" said Hippo, "Even though it's a crazy plan" "I agree with Hippo-sama" said Yuuri. "I could do the same thing for Jeff and David's teleportation rock but with the flashlight function" said Xuffie. "Then it's settled. We're splitting up." said Qinglong. "Me, Lucia, and Rina will go one way. Karen, Noel, and Coco will go another." said Hanon, "Hippo, Yuuri, go with Seira. Xuffie, take care of Meru and Mikaru." "Me, Qinglong and Zoe will go search in the basement." said Gabrielle. "That leaves Masahiro, Ema and Yoshino." said Rina. "Got all that?" said Hanon. Everyone nodded in agreement. Lucia got out her pearl and Xuffie made it glow. Karen, Seira, Zoe and Masahiro did the same. "This can only glow for two hours, so come back to me after that time period" said Xuffie. "Let's start looking." said Lucia. The six groups split up.

Lucia, Hanon and Rina were searching the study room. "The pearl isn't in here" said Hanon. "You'd think if the pearl knew we were here, she'll be looking for us as well." said Rina. "Is that a letter" said Lucia. The three of them read it. "I'll avenge you. He stole your soul, I took it back. The ocean is cursed. Umi, if you're reading this, I love you always." "What is this?" said Hanon. "It's a message" said Rina. "I know that, but what is it saying?" said Hanon. "Someone avenged his lover and uncurse the ocean, I think" said Lucia. "What does "I took it back" mean?" said Hanon. "I think it's how he avenged his lover" said Rina. "What was the ocean cursed by?" said Lucia. Rina shrugged. Karen, Noel and Coco walked up to them. "So, did you find the pearl yet?" said Noel. Lucia shook her head. "But we found this" she added. She gave the letter to the other three. "What on earth is this?" said Coco. "That's what we're trying to figure out." said Lucia. "Okay, so it seems like there is a curse in the ocean." said Noel, "Knowing this thing's connection with the pearl, it probably has to do with one of the mermaid kingdoms" "Wait, isn't our main goal to find this pearl?" said Coco. "When we find him or her, we can get more information about this message." said Noel. "Let's keep looking." said Karen. "At least we know more about her, not that we know that much about her" said Lucia. "We've only been looking for 30 minutes. We still have 90 minutes until we have to get back to Xuffie." said Hanon. "Let's look together." said Rina. The others nodded. The six of them left.

Xuffie, Mikaru and Meru were searching the attic. "Hey, what's this?" said Mikaru. She took it out. It was sheet music from the 13th century. "Can anyone sing this?" said Mikaru. "I have no experience in this style of notation, but I'll give it a try." said Xuffie. She studied the sheet music for a few seconds and searched up a database of notation. She started humming a melody that Meru seemed to recognise. "Meru, you recognise that song" said Mikaru. "It's the song from the Morning Moon Music Box" said Meru. "Oh, that!" said Mikaru, "Why couldn't I hear it?" "It plays a song only South Atlantic mermaids can hear, which is this one" sad Xuffie. "Why would sheet music for this song be here?" said Meru. "I'm guessing that this pearl is somehow related to the South Atlantic ocean" said Mikaru. "I think you're right" said Xuffie. "In any case, we should tell the others about this" said Xuffie. They went downstairs. They saw Hippo, Yuuri and Seira. "Oh, hi!" said Seira, "You found anything yet?" "We found sheet music for the Morning Moon Music Box" said Meru. "The special music box from the South Atlantic Ocean?" said Hippo. Meru nodded. "I have no idea what this has to do with this pearl" said Mikaru. "Well, our best guess is that this pearl might be the one who wrote it" said Seira. Gabrielle, Qinglong and Zoe went up to them. "I think we found something that could help us!" said Zoe. It was a journal. The nine of them read it. "June 12th 1229. I found that dark angel. The one who killed my parents. If I want to fight him, I might as well get prepared." "June 19th 1229. I didn't kill him, but I got a feather. I now have to make a device that could track him somehow." "June 24th 1229. I finished my device. It can lead me to where he is." "June 27th 1229. Oh no. He knows Umi! I have to protect her, no matter what it takes." "June 30th 1229. Umi says she'll be going to a ceremony far away and says I can't be with her. I just hope she stays safe." "July 1st 1229. Oh no! Umi! No! I lost her, to him. I lost everyone I had. First my parents, now Umi. But during that time, I suddenly realised why she was so distant from me, why she refused to tell me where she was going all this time. Umi is a mermaid. She truly loved me! I have to let her know that I feel the same way about her." "July 3rd 1229. She is complete. She is awake! She doesn't have a soul, that was lost forever. All that's left is a regular old pearl. But I managed to make her live again. Umi, I'll never let you go." "May 23rd 1231. The shogun has arranged a marriage with this girl. Even still, my heart will always be for Umi. I'll never leave you." "The pearl has been long gone, but she's alive somehow!" said Zoe. "I have no idea how that could happen" said Gabrielle. Just then, Masahiro, Ema and Yoshino walked up to them. "I saw something you should all see" said Masahiro.

Eyecatch: Hanon

The twelve of them went into a room. There, they saw a clockwork doll with a faded pearl in her chest. "It's a doll." said Yoshino. "More importantly, it's a pearl" said Xuffie. "I'm going to find Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Karen, Noel and Coco!" said Yuuri. She teleported to them. "So, what do we do with it?" said Hippo. 「Is she asleep?」said Ema. "Probably." said Masahiro. Qinglong noticed a clockwork key on Umi's back. "We need to wind her up" said Qinglong. Qinglong did so. The clockwork girl Umi woke up. "H...Hello?" said Umi. "Hello, Umi. We're your friends" said Xuffie. "W...Where's Riku?" cried Umi. "Riku's dead… for more than 700 years" said Gabrielle. "Riku…" said Umi, "The last thing he told me…" "What was the last thing he told you?" said Seira. "I will be reborn. And when that time comes, he will be reborn too" said Umi. She looked at Xuffie. "What year is it?" she said. "2006." said Xuffie, "Why do you ask?" "My pearl can't power this body forever. But when time comes, I will be reborn." said Umi. "How much time do you think you have left" asked Hippo. "I think 200 years or so." said Umi. Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Karen, Noel, Coco and Yuuri appeared. "Who's that?" said Lucia. "Umi" said Xuffie, "She's one of the pearls" "Except the magic of her pearl is lost and all that remains is this" said Zoe. Hanon walked up to Umi. She looked at Hanon. "A South Atlantic Mermaid Princess, just like I was." said Umi, "A curse…" "What sort of curse?" said Hanon. "That angel… cursed us" said Umi. "What angel?" said Coco. "He had pink hair..." "Fuku!" said Lucia. "You know him?" said Umi. "He was my pet" said Mikaru. "Your pet, huh?" said Umi. "He tried to destroy the world." said Mikaru. She stopped. "And I helped him…" "What is it, Mikaru? Post-traumatic stress disorder?" said Lucia. "Let's take her outside for now" said Lucia. Xuffie carried her outside. "My love was hopeless…" said Umi, "Then I died." "What are you saying?" said Hanon. "The curse… not to love… a human…" "Umi, am I cursed?" said Hanon. "Do not..." said Umi. She shut down. Hanon quickly winded the key. "I think we should leave now" said Lucia. She and 14 others left.

The 15 pearls met up with Xuffie and Mikaru. "Hey, Mikaru. Feeling better?" said Lucia. Mikaru nodded. Noel put on her glasses and said, "Let's review what we know!" Noel got out a blackboard. "Where did you get that from?" said Lucia. "Don't ask about that." said Noel, "The writer got it for me" She started writing on the chalkboard. "So Umi is a girl who used to be the Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic." said Noel, "Her lover tried to avenge her by uncursing the ocean. However, that failed. Instead, he built a mechanical body for Umi. Judging from what Umi said, the curse was to not love. So… Hanon's screwed." "Did we reveal a spoiler too early?" said Karen. "I think so." said Xuffie. "But is there a way for Hanon to not…" "Well, Umi said to not do something" said Karen. "For one, Hanon-san could stop loving Nagisa-san" said Hippo. "What about me?" said Nagisa. "Nagisa! When did you come here?" said Xuffie. "I heard that Hanon was here." said Nagisa. "She is, but she's… uhh…" "Why don't we talk for a while" said Coco. Hanon came running out. "Ah! Nagisa!" she said. "Hey, Hanon!" said Nagisa. "Why don't we go out for dinner!" said Hanon. "Okay." said Nagisa. The two of them left. "Just what is up with that girl?" said Hippo. "It's a good thing Nagisa didn't find about Umi" said Noel. "Or the fact that any of us are pearls" said Xuffie. "You did reveal a spoiler a little too early" I said. "Oh, hey, Writer-kun" said Karen. I stared at her. "Oh, right." said Karen. "Then again, she didn't say what will happen to Hanon." I said, "Well, I better get back to my own time." I disappeared into a portal. "That was weird." said Lucia. "We've been rambling on for long enough" said Rina, "Let's follow Hanon." "Okay!" said Lucia. The seventeen of them followed Hanon. "Wait, what about Umi?" said Meru. "Let's just leave her there" said Xuffie. The seventeen of them continued to follow Hanon.

The seventeen of them followed Hanon. "Is that an italian restaurant?" said Xuffie. "One of the most famous in this area." said Lucia, "You can't even go in without a reservation, unless you're making a reservation." "How on earth did she get a reservation? It takes more than two weeks just to get a reservation." said Hippo. "You know what? Let's just follow them." said Coco. The seventeen walked to the restaurant but was disallowed by the bouncer. "I'm sorry, but do you have a reservation?" he said. The seventeen of them just stood there. "No!" said Meru. "Well if you don't have a reservation, then you could either book one or get out" said bouncer-kun. The seventeen walked in. "Hey look! It's Hanon." said Lucia. They saw Hanon talking with Nagisa. "How on earth did we even get here? This is barely related to the episode" said Xuffie. Lucia walked up to them. Hanon saw her. "Lucia! What are you doing here?" said Hanon. "What are you doing?" said Lucia, "Didn't you hear Umi?" "Who's Umi?" said Nagisa. "Heh! No-one!" said Hanon, "Me and Lucia are going to talk for a bit" Hanon dragged Lucia. "I am listening to Umi. She only told me that the curse concerns me loving a descendant of Riku." said Hanon, "But as far as I'm concerned, Riku didn't have any children." "Well, his journal says that the shogun forced him to marry someone else." said Lucia. Hanon stopped. "What if I'm wrong. What if I'm screwed." said Hanon. "Well, are you?" said Lucia. "Of course I'm not!" said Hanon. She giggled. "You better get out of here before you get kicked out" she added. Hanon ran back to Nagisa. Lucia shrugged and started walking to Xuffie. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, Nagisa is not a descendant of Riku" said Lucia, "Hanon told me that Umi said that if she did fall victim to the curse, she'll love a descendant of Riku." "What are the chances of that happening?" said Coco. "Well the actual math is a little hazy." said Noel. "Well if Nagisa was a descendant of an angel hunter, then at least he would know about it" reasoned Zoe. "Wait, is Hanon drinking soda?" said Gabrielle. "Fun fact: Mermaids get drunk on soda" said Xuffie. 「Are you forgetting that I'm here?」said Ema. 「Sorry.」 said Rina, "Cat" 「She said that mermaids get drunk on soda.」said Masahiro. 「That's weird.」said Ema. "That's not weird. The fact that Hanon's screaming her song is" said Coco. Yep, Hanon is screaming her song. "I'm pretty sure the writer is running out of ideas at this point." said Karen, "He's not even following the original plotline" Just then, there was an attack. "Uh oh!" said Lucia.

"Pink Pearl Voice!" "Green Pearl Voice!" "Purple Pearl Voice!" "Aiiro Pearl Voice!" "Yellow Pearl Voice!" "Orange Pearl Voice!" "White Pearl Voice!" "Red Pearl Voice!" "Sakura Pearl Voice!" 「Navy Pearl Voice!」 "Left Pearl Voice!" "Right Pearl Voice!" The 13 of them went up to Kiha and Lanhua. "Are you ever going to recruit new people?" said Noel. "No, I think two is enough" said Kiha. "Aren't you missing someone, maybe two people?" said Lanhua. "Or perhaps nine?" said Kiha. "Hanon is drunk. We can't actually use Umi's pearl. And Penelope, Winona, Ben, Faith, Jeff, David and Ikuma are unavailable right now" said Lucia. "Oh, that's a shame." said Kiha. He got out his K destroyer. "It means I have the upper hand." he said. Lucia hit Kiha with her staff. "We're not going to do that again." said Kiha. He placed a portal under Lucia and made her fall 30 meters. Xuffie flew up and caught her. "Thanks!" said Lucia. "No problem" said Xuffie. Just then, they saw Kiha grabbing Rina. "Rina! Oh no!" said Xuffie. They flew down. "You dumb girl, do you ever learn?" said Kiha, "We might just make you our pet" "Get your hands off Rina!" shouted Masahiro. "Get out!" said Kiha. Rina struggled. Kiha grabbed Rina's dress, and pulled it causing Rina to spin around. Masahiro caught Rina. "Rina! Are you okay?" asked Masahiro. "I'm fine. I want to hit him now" said Rina. Just then, Hanon appeared. "Hanon, you're drunk" said Lucia. "I can still sing!" said Hanon, "Mi...Mizu… earthworm? What colour is an earthworm?" "Earthworm coloured?" said Rina. "Earthworm-coloured? Earthworm-coloured?" said Hanon, "Oh right!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "I'm still drunk, but not as drunk as before!" said Hanon, "This is for attacking my friends, even though it was dropping Lucia from a height and making Rina dizzy." "I can do it again!" said Kiha. He summoned another portal under Lucia. He was about to grab Rina when Masahiro punched him. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku  
BEBII-BURUU no sora wo mitsumetetara  
Tooi kioku yomigaeru

Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou  
Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite(Lanhua tried to throw her fan, but Qinglong hit it away.)  
Mune ga "KYUN" to setsunaku naru yo

Watashi wo tasukete...  
Nanika ga shiraseru destiny(Lanhua and Kiha started to struggle.)  
Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete

Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo  
Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete  
Aisubeki hito ga ite aisubeki basho ga aru("Goddammit!" said Kiha. He and Lanhua disappeared.)  
Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamorutame ni

"Pretty Sugar Pitch!" "How about an encore!"

Credits

Hanon winded up Umi. She woke up. "Did you ask him out?" she asked. "I did, but some demons ruined it." said Hanon. "Oh, but you did have a good time." said Umi. "Aside from the demons, yes." said Hanon, "It's a shame that you can't be with Riku for the next 223 years." "Yeah, it's a shame" said Umi. They sat and talked for a while.


	9. Episode 9: Xuffie and Ikuma's tryst

This has already gone past the overall lateness. Whatever, I don't have anything to say other than the more or less small possibility of having a crossover with Cantata, which, even though to seems like it, is not related to this story in any way. Here is the link. document/d/1RlN_8ikqF_mElHsZ3y41intVFABcvHZjuiR4lXLkGaE Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

(Xuffie places down her X Crystal, ready to start the recap. An interface shone out of it)

Xuffie: Xuffie's log. Week 8. We found our 22nd pearl in a haunted house. Unfortunately, her pearl is broken so we can't use that pearl as of now. Also, we followed Hanon and Nagisa to a date for some reason. Now, I've seen the preview of the last episode (After all, I was the one who said it) and I must say… Oh gosh! I'm so excited! Sorry. For now, just watch the episode.

(The screen faded to black)

A young Xuffie was walking along a beach near a crystalline city. She saw two lovers sitting on a picnic blanket. She sighed. "February 14th. The day of lovers." she said, "I wish I can love someone someday" Later, she was in her room, drawing love hearts on the X Crystal interface. "Yeah, a boyfriend would be nice" she said, "I should make a gift for whoever will be my boyfriend, just in case." She made a hologram of a heart, and stored it in the X Crystal's database. She giggled. She fell on her bed. "So many couples. I'm quite envious of the girls with boyfriends. When will I have one?" she said to herself. She sighed, then she fell asleep.

Intro

Xuffie was working at the Pearl Piari when Ikuma walked downstairs. "Oh, hey, Xuffie" said Ikuma. "Ah! Ikuma-kun," said Xuffie, "What's up?" "I just got tickets to a rock concert that you might enjoy." said Ikuma, "I thought about inviting you, so I am" "Really?" said Xuffie, "I would love to!" "Okay! I'll see you at 1 o'clock" said Ikuma. He left. "I think I'm heating up" said Xuffie. "What happened?" said Lucia. "Ikuma-kun asked me out on a date!" said Xuffie. "I never heard you use honorifics before" said Lucia. Xuffie blushed. "What's that? Xuffie will be going on a date?" said Hanon. "Yeah!" said Lucia, "Ikuma is taking Xuffie to a rock concert" "Oh gosh! We have to prepare you for your date!" said Hanon, "When is it?" "1 o'clock today" said Xuffie. "That's in 4 hours!" said Hanon, "I'll take you clothes shopping!" "Hanon, I don't need to have a change in clothes" said Xuffie. "But you always wear that same dress!" said Hanon. "It's my favourite dress!" said Xuffie.

Episode 9: Inviting just bonds. Xuffie and Ikuma's tryst. Jump of quizzical white

Karen walked downstairs. "Hey, Lucia. Have you seen Hanon and Xuffie?" said Karen. "Oh, Hanon's taking Xuffie clothes shopping" said Lucia. "Why?" "Apparently, she said that Xuffie wears the same dress every day" "What's wrong with that?" "Maybe she thinks Ikuma needs to look at something different for a change" said Rina. "What do you mean?" said Karen. She was getting more and more confused with what Rina and Lucia were saying. "Ikuma would want to see Xuffie wear something else" said Lucia. "So Hanon thinks Ikuma is bored of that same old dress?" said Karen. "That's basically it" said Lucia. Just then, they heard the doorbell. They opened the door. The three of them saw two girls, the younger one with red hair and the older one with blue hair. "You're the pearls of pink, green and purple." said the blue haired girl, "An interesting colour choice" "I demand that we join you" said the red haired girl. "Okay, who are you?" said Rina. "I am Ozma." announced the older one. "And I demand that I am Viola." shouted the younger one. Ozma turned on Viola. "It's alright," she explained angrily, "You don't need to demand that." "All right!" bawled Viola stomping her foot on the floor, "I am Viola, and that is not a demand, that is a solid fact! What we demand is solid facts!" "No we don't!" exclaimed Ozma in irritation. "That is precisely what we don't demand!" Scarcely pausing for breath, Viola shouted, "We don't demand solid facts! What we demand is a total absence of solid facts. I demand that I may or may not be Viola!" "Okay, but who actually are you?" asked Lucia. "We are the Pearls of Mystery" said Ozma. "Though we may not be." said Viola. "But we are." said Ozma. "The Pearls of Mystery? I never heard of that" said Karen. "I demand that it's because we are the Pearls of Mystery!" said Viola. "Why do you always demand everything?" said Ozma. "It's my way of being assertive." said Viola. "What are the Pearls of Mystery exactly?" said Lucia. "They are a pair of pearl owners which can obscure knowledge from whoever they choose." said Ozma. "We demand that our mission is to protect knowledge and not let it fall into the wrong hands." said Viola. "Right now, we're asking "Where is Xuffie"." said Ozma. "You know Xuffie?" asked Lucia. "She was our colleague" said Ozma, "She told us about the Prophecy of the Pearls a while ago." "Are you from the future?" said Rina. Ozma and Viola nodded. "How did you get here?" said Karen. "You know how Xuffie has her X Crystal?" said Ozma, "We have our own crystals" Ozma and Viola showed the three of them crystals shaped like an O and a V. You can probably guess what they are called. "Now, I demand that you tell us where Xuffie is" said Viola. "She's clothes shopping with our friend, Hanon." said Lucia. "That is so unlike Xuffie" said Viola. "It sure is" said Ozma.

Later that day, Hippo was taking a bath. Just then, Xuffie came in shouting, "Ah! Hippo! I'm so happy…" She got splashed on by Hippo. "Ah! And you say I'm a pervert!" said Hippo. "Oh, sorry" said Xuffie, "Also, did you know that my friends came in today?" "Yeah, I did." said Hippo. "I wonder where they are." said Xuffie. "Oh, well. I better be going. Don't want to be late for my date with Ikuma!" said Xuffie. She left. What she didn't realize was Ozma and Viola watching her. "A date? With a human male?" said Ozma, "This isn't going to go well." "Ah, this boy looks cute" said a distracted Viola, "I demand to get closer to him" "Maybe it's better if he actually gets dressed first." said Ozma, "Besides, we're not here to spy on shotas. We're here to find Xuffie." "Oh, right" said Viola, "Still. I demand to ask him out." "That's precisely what we're not allowing!" said Ozma, "Remember Weiss?" "I demand you not remind me about her" said Viola. "Well, if we don't want her to meet Weiss's fate, we should follow her" said Ozma, "She's cautious, but let's just make sure" Viola nodded. "And after we do that, we can talk to that boy. I demand to do that." she added. Ozma sighed. "Let's just leave" said Ozma. "Okay…" said Viola. The two of them left. Viola ran back. "Ah! He's getting out!" said Viola. "Viola! You pervert!" said Ozma, "Stay focused" Ozma dragged Viola out.

Xuffie met up with Ikuma at the concert stage place. "Well, here we are." said Ikuma. "So, what do we do now?" asked Xuffie. "Let's go in." said Ikuma. The two of them went inside. "Do you need to use the toilet?" asked Ikuma. "No need. I already went." said Xuffie. Xuffie paused. "I feel like I'm being watched." she said. "It's probably nothing." said Ikuma. "Yeah you're probably right" said Xuffie. As you know, they are being watched by Ozma and Viola. "A rock concert huh?" said Ozma. "I've never been to one!" said Viola. "Well, we better follow Xuffie." said Ozma. They snuck in. Meanwhile, Xuffie and Ikuma found their seats. "Wow! It's good that you are able to get front seats!" said Xuffie. "I did do a bit of bargaining, but I managed to get this from a friend of a friend of a friend." said Ikuma. "He's seriously dedicated to her." said Viola. "But she's forgetting about Weiss." said Ozma. "And she's in the front seat, meaning we can't see her properly" said Viola. Ozma got out her O Crystal and pointed it at Xuffie and Ikuma. "Good thinking" said Viola. "You know, I have to tell you something." said Ikuma, "Meet me at the beach in 8 hours" "Will do!" said Xuffie. "Oh gosh, what does he want to tell me?" Xuffie thought, "Maybe he wants to…" "I'll promise not to be late!" said Xuffie, "In fact, I'll set a reminder!" Xuffie got out her X Crystal and set it to notify her. "Just what is he going to tell her?" said Ozma, "If it is a marriage proposal, then it will all be over for her!" "I demand to get closer to them!" said Viola. "But we might risk losing our cover!" said Ozma, "But we can tell her when she comes back" "Good plan!" said Viola. They continued to watch. "Can you really call this music?" said Viola, "It's all just noise!" "Maybe that's the music popular in this era" said Ozma. "If it is, then why are we even here?" said Viola. Ozma looked at her. "Oh, right." said Viola, "At least we have earmuffs"

Xuffie went back to the Pearl Piari. She saw Ozma and Viola. "Hey, Ozma, Viola!" said Xuffie. "You're going to sneak out to see a human, right?" said Ozma. "What's wrong with that?" said Xuffie. "You know what's wrong." said Viola. Xuffie thought about it, then suddenly she knew what was wrong. "Oh no" said Xuffie. "I knew it." said Viola. She saw Hippo. "Ah! It's you!" said Viola. She ran over to him. "I demand you to go out with me!" she quickly said. Xuffie and Ozma looked at them. "I have a girlfriend." said Hippo. Viola became incapacitated from the shock. "Well that put an end to that" said Ozma, "But you still need to stop your relationship with Ikuma!" "How long were you following me?" said Xuffie. "Don't say this to Hippo, but we were watching you starting from when you interrupted his bath" said Ozma. "Are you sure you were watching me?" said Xuffie. "I wasn't there to spy on him naked! It was only Viola! I paid no interest to that boy!" said Ozma, "Besides, are you forgetting the matter at hand?" Xuffie stopped. "I guess I am." said Xuffie. She left. "That's one problem solved" said Ozma, "Now I just have to find out what Ikuma is planning to say. And to stop Viola's incapacitation." "Also Hippo, Viola was watching you take a bath" said Xuffie. Ozma facepalmed. "Seriously, Xuffie?" she said. She sighed. She dragged Viola out.

Eyecatch: Xuffie

Hanon went up to Xuffie. "Why are you here?" said Hanon. "I promised to come, but they won't let me." said Xuffie. "Who? Ozma and Viola?" asked Hanon. Xuffie nodded. "More importantly, I blame myself for her death." said Xuffie. "Whose death?" asked Hanon. Xuffie started to explain. "Ozma and Viola weren't my only colleagues." said Xuffie, "I had another colleague" "What was her name?" said Hanon. "Her name was Weiss. We were best friends." said Xuffie, "One day, she met a boy, and fell in love with him. Ozma and Viola were suspicious of him, but Weiss didn't care. And neither did I. I told her to go with that boy no matter what Ozma and Viola said. I'm such a dumb girl" "What happened?" said Hanon. "One day, she went out with that boy, and she didn't come back. I thought she was sick and the boy was taking care of her, but Ozma and Viola knew it was because of another reason, a reason I didn't know, the correct reason. I set out and investigated what happened to her. When I went to the boy's house, he opened the door. When I asked where Weiss was, he smiled and led me to the dining room. He then opened the refrigerator when to our shock, there was Weiss's body, being torn into pieces with part of her flesh being eaten." "That's brutal!" said Hanon. "But that's not all" said Xuffie, "I'm too scared to tell the next part. I get scared by even remembering it." "Don't worry, you'll be fine" said Hanon. "I'm still too scared to tell the event, but, unfortunately for me, my crystal recorded an audio transcript" said Xuffie. She closed her eyes and played the recording. "Wh… What did you do to her?!" said a voice recognisable as Xuffie's. "I merely killed her. Like I'm about to do with you!" replied another voice, a male voice. "No! Please don't!" Suddenly, sounds of a knife cutting flesh were heard. Then sounds of a raging fire were heard. The recording finished, much to Xuffie's relief. "Were you killed?" asked Hanon. "Fortunately, no. My crystal protected me from the fire" said Xuffie, "But I still have the scar on my back." "Do you remember the name of the boy?" said Hanon. "I don't, but I believe he was possessed by the same ghost that possessed Mimi's killer" said Xuffie, "I wanted a boyfriend like her, but at the same time, I didn't want to meet Weiss's fate. Even when I met Ikuma, I was sort of afraid until I found out he was a pearl." "But at least he would never hurt you." said Hanon. "Yeah, you're right." said Xuffie, "I won't be afraid any longer!" She ran out of the room.

"Are you seriously going to ignore our advice?" said Ozma. "You know that I want to avoid Weiss's fate" said Xuffie. "Then why are you still doing this?" said Viola. "I know for a fact that he wouldn't try to kill me!" said Xuffie. "How can you be so sure?" said Ozma. "I'm sure!" said Xuffie. "Fine, I'll let you go out with that boy." said Ozma. "But we demand that we should go with you!" said Viola. "Why are you doing this!" said Xuffie. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you." said Viola. "I can take care of myself." said Xuffie. "Xuffie! Do you know anything about this boy?" said Ozma. "I do!" said Xuffie, "And I made a promise to him that I will come!" "Like I said, we'll let you" said Ozma. "Okay! You can come, but no stalking!" said Xuffie. "If we don't stalk, then what's the point of us coming?" said Viola. "You can watch, but if something requires privacy, do not look." said Xuffie. "Okay" said Ozma. "That boy won't even know we're here!" said Viola. Cut to Xuffie in her room. She looked at the short white and blue dress Hanon bought for her. She took off the dress she was wearing and revealed to you a cross shaped knife wound. She put on the other dress and braided her hair. She walked out of her room. "That looks so nice!" said Viola. "It's because Hanon chose it." said Xuffie. The X Crystal lit up. "We should get going" said Viola. "Ikuma is probably waiting for me" said Xuffie. The three of them left.

Xuffie walked onto the beach. She saw Ikuma waiting for her on a rock. "Xuffie-chan, you came!" said Ikuma. "Yeah. Surprising, isn't it" said Xuffie, "I have a gift for you" She got out her X Crystal and showed him the holographic love-heart she made that Valentine's day. "Wow! This looks impressive" said Ikuma. "I made it when I was a hormone-induced teenager." said Xuffie. "You were dedicated to finding a boyfriend back then." said Ikuma. "But now I have." said Xuffie. "I still have doubts about that boy" said Ozma. "But doesn't this feel like the day before that dreaded day" said Viola. "Yeah, it does" said Ozma. "It feels like they know something we don't." said Viola. "But that's impossible" said Ozma, "There's not a single secret we can't find out about!" "You're right" said Viola, "But maybe it's a secret that should be known" "Well let's continue watching" said Ozma. They continued to watch. "Xuffie, the night sky looks beautiful, doesn't it?" said Ikuma. "Oh yeah, it sure does" said Xuffie, "Come to think of it, I haven't stopped to look at the night sky in a while" "There's someone more beautiful right next to me" said Ikuma. Xuffie blushed. "Thanks for the compliment." she said. "You're welcome." said Ikuma. "So, what did you want to talk about?" said Xuffie. "Xuffie, you are the kindest person I've ever met. I wanted to say my true feelings to you. Now, the day has come." said Ikuma, "Xuffie, I love you. Like time and space, I hope this love will have no end." Xuffie smiled. "Oh… I love you too" "Wow! That's so romantic" said Viola. "I actually have less doubts about him" said Ozma, "I don't think he'll let Xuffie get harmed." Ikuma got out a small box and opened it to reveal a crystal ring. "It's quartz. My favourite mineral" said Xuffie, "How did you know?" "You told me about it" said Ikuma, "Now…" He got down on one knee. "Xuffie, will you…" Just then, Kiha and Lanhua appeared out of nowhere. "Kiha! Lanhua!" said Xuffie. Ozma and Viola ran out of their nonexistent hiding place. "It's that demon!" said Ozma. "And someone else!" said Viola. "Who are you two?" said Ikuma. "No time to explain!" said Viola. "Ikuma! Let's transform!" said Xuffie. "Wait, you are a pearl?" said Viola, "Why didn't you tell us?" "I never met you two in my life!" said Ikuma. "Like Viola said, we don't have time!" said Xuffie. "White Pearl Voice!" "Black Pearl Voice!" "Secret Pearls Voice!" Ozma's idol forme was a short blue dress decorated with black and white circles. Viola's idol forme was a short red dress decorated with black and white V shapes. "Kiha-sama, who are those two?" said Lanhua. "Can't say for sure, but they are the Pearls of Secrets." said Kiha. "We demand that we are!" said Viola, "And now, we demand you will not be forgiven for interrupting a boy's marriage proposal!" "More importantly, my marriage proposal!" said Ikuma. "You were defeated by the power of love before." said Xuffie, "Now you will be again!" "I won't lose this time!" said Kiha. He attempted to use his K Destroyer, but it wasn't there. He saw Viola with it. "Looking for something?" said Viola. Lanhua threw her folding fan, knocking it off of Viola's hand. "I don't need it anyway" said Viola. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(X)Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
(I)Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

(O)Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo(Kiha and Lanhua struggled.)  
(V)Kono te wo hanasanai de... (XIOV)zettai

(X)Yume ga hajimaru (I)Super Live!  
(O)Hikari to kage no (V)SUTEEJI  
(XOV)Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!(They continued to struggle.)  
(XIOV)Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta

"Crystal Loop Pitch!" "How about an encore!" Kiha grabbed his K Destroyer. "Crap, you didn't have to weaken us first" he said, "But we'll get you next time!" He and Lanhua disappeared.

Credits

"So, about my marriage proposal…" said Ikuma, "Have you decided on an answer?" "Not yet." said Xuffie, "Don't get me wrong, I do want to marry you, it's just that… Have I ever told you I'm from the future?" "No, you haven't told me." said Ikuma, "Some day, you'll have to go back to your own time." "And there's the problem of Kiha and Lanhua" said Xuffie. Ikuma thought about it. He got out a piece of paper and wrote down a time and some coordinates. "When you have an answer for my proposal, meet me at this time and place." he said. "This is a long time away, are you sure you can wait that long for an answer?" said Xuffie. "You can come earlier if you want." said Ikuma, "But remember I'll be waiting every day for you there." Xuffie smiled. The paper read, "1st of October 2006. 11:09am. 35.6597° N, 139.7635° E"


	10. Episode 10: Mitsuki is back!

I fixed something in episodes E and G, I mean 5 and 7. As you know, or as you don't know, each episode is based of a letter of the alphabet. I didn't do that here. Also, when 13 comes around, I'll try and make the first episode more beginner-friendly. Anyway, Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

(Xuffie places down her X Crystal, ready to start the recap. An interface shone out of it)

Xuffie: Xuffie's log. Week 9. My friends Ozma and Viola came over. More importantly, I actually went on a date! And he even wanted to ask for my hand in marriage! Unfortunately, Ozma and Viola would not allow me due to an unfortunate memory I don't want to talk about. In the end, I told Ikuma I had to think about it, but I'll have an answer by October. Anyways, let's start the show!

(The screen faded to black)

Hanon was running to the airport. "Tarou-chan… Tarou-chan, I don't want to leave before I can tell you!" she thought, "Today, I have to tell you my heart's true feelings" She ran to the escalator, only to see Tarou at the top. "Mitsuki-sensei!" she shouted. Tarou looked at her. Hanon walked up to him. "Hanon-san" said Tarou. "Umm… Mitsuki-sensei… I…" said Hanon, "I love you, Mitsuki-sensei!" "Hanon-san" "With only these words, I might only be able to express a part of how I feel about you" said Hanon, "But… I really love you, Mitsuki-sensei!" "I accept your feelings, Hanon-san" said Tarou. "Mitsuki-sensei…" "Sara's frozen heart was melted by your feelings" said Tarou, "Thank you, Hanon-san" "Mitsuki-sensei" Tarou gave her an envelope. "This is… my present to you. I finished it just in time" he said, "It would definitely be a pleasure to see you again, Hanon-san" Hanon blushed. "Mitsuki… sensei…" she said. She leaned in for a kiss. "Ah… Hanon-san…" said Tarou. He kissed her. "See you, Hanon-san. I'll take care" he said afterwards. He left. "I'm happy, Tarou-chan." Hanon said, "But it was only on my forehead" "Next time we meet, I'll definitely become a beautiful woman. I'll make sure that you'll notice me! Tarou-chan"

Intro

Hanon was in her room, shuffling cards. Xuffie walked up to her. "Hey, Hanon, What are you doing?" said Xuffie. "Mermaid Uranai" said Hanon, "Want to try?" "Okay." said Xuffie, "Wait, are we using the birthday technique or the four cards technique?" "Let's use the latter." said Hanon. Xuffie shuffled the cards thinking about Hanon. She then arranged four cards in the shape of an upside-down T. She pointed to the top card. "This card tells your future" said Xuffie. She turned it over. "Ah! The Pharos card!" said Hanon. "Fun fact: Pharos is Greek for "Lighthouse"." said Xuffie. "Yes, the card of the lighthouse which lights the sea while spinning, signifies a fateful meeting in life." said Hippo, "It may be someone new, or it may be an unexpected reunion." "Hippo! When did you get here?" said Xuffie. "We were interested in what you were doing" said Yuuri. "I wonder what is going to happen" said Hanon. Just then, Lucia came in. "I found this letter. I think it's for you" she said. She read it. "Ah! Mitsuki-sensei is coming back!" she said.

Episode 10: Jump of quizzical white: Mitsuki is back! Kissing is very expected

The next day at school, Lucia and Hanon were waiting in class. The teacher came up and said, "Everyone, we'd like you to welcome an old teacher back" Mitsuki came in. "Mitsuki-sensei!" said Hanon. "Hello, Hanon" said Mitsuki. "How was Germany?" asked Emi. "It was great. I saw lots of things there" said Mitsuki. 「Uh, who are you?」said Ema. "Ah, a new student." said Mitsuki. 「My name is Tarou Mitsuki. I'll be your teacher. What is yours?」「Ema Iles. I'll be staying here for a few months.」 "I'm her interpreter!" said Hanon. "Good job, Hanon" said Mitsuki. He looked at Rina. "Are you wondering why I'm wearing a girls uniform?" said Rina, "My boyfriend suggested that I look cute in it" "You have a boyfriend now?" said Mitsuki. Rina nodded. "And we're engaged." said Rina. A few boys gasped. "Since when?" said one of them. "Since six weeks ago, Daichi!" said Hanon. "They're planning on marrying in a few months" said Kaito. Daichi sighed. "That Daichi." said another boy, "Can't catch a wave, and can't catch a girl either." "Kengo, that's so mean!" said Daichi. Mitsuki laughed. "You're all the same as always." he said. "Mitsuki-sensei, I'll introduce Nagisa to you after school!" said Hanon. "I'm sure meeting your new boyfriend will be fun" said Mitsuki, "And I'm looking forward to see your boyfriend, Rina" "Okay, I'll tell him about it" said Rina.

Meanwhile, Xuffie and Coco were working at the Pearl Piari. "Wait a minute, who is Mitsuki-sensei?" said Coco. "I guess Hanon hasn't told you that story" said Xuffie, "How about I'll tell you" "Oh yeah, tell us the story" said Qinglong. "Gabrielle! Qinglong! When did you two get here" said Coco. "We have our ways." said Gabrielle. "Okay, sit down and I'll tell you the story of the aquamarine princess" said Xuffie, "It's a story I've written about Hanon's life" She got out her X Crystal and an interface shone out of it. Xuffie started reading it.

(Storytime)

Xuffie:(Narrating) Deep underneath the South Atlantic Ocean, lies an underwater kingdom. While most humans think that deep down below there is nothing but sand, darkness and animals, this kingdom was a source of light, power, and a civilisation teeming with mermaids; those with the upper bodies of a human, and the lower bodies of a fish's tail. Our story starts on a special day for the South Atlantic Mermaids, a princess is born.  
Kaoru: What should we name her?  
(Maia looked at the waves)  
Maia: She was born under the sound of the waves  
Kaoru: So Nami?  
(Maia writes 波音 on a piece of paper, then gives it to Kaoru.)  
Kaoru: Hanon  
Xuffie:(Narrating) Hanon was a sweet ruler, albeit flirtatious and hypocritical. Even still, she cares for her kingdom. One day, an ancient clan called the Panthalassa launched an invasion against the South Atlantic Kingdom without warning and tore every part of it to ruins. The distraught mermaids knew the princess they revere and love should be safe from danger. They sacrificed their lives to guide Hanon out of the castle with a parting message to flee to the surface, specifically the easternmost coast in Japan.  
Hanon's helper: Run!  
Hanon: But what about everyone in the castle?  
Hanon's helper: Escape right now, and just leave us behind!  
Hanon: But...  
Hanon's Helper: Hurry, Princess  
(Hanon watched as the kingdom was attacked with dust.)  
Hanon: Everyone... Everyone!  
Xuffie:(Narrating) Hanon did so but is left with the tremendous guilt of her kingdom's fate; pained that she may be the only survivor.

(Storytime interrupted)

"That's how Hanon got here, but what does this have to do with Mitsuki?" said Coco. "I'll tell you" said Xuffie. She continued.

(Storytime continued)

Xuffie:(Narrating) As she lived on the surface world along with other fellow Mermaid Princesses in hiding, they did not hesitate to protect innocent human lives from the same enemies that destroyed her kingdom. However, it would also change what she assumed to be her future life, as well as her kingdom, forever.  
(Hanon bumped into a music teacher.)  
Hanon: S...Sorry!  
(Hanon fell in love with him)  
Mitsuki: Are you alright?  
Hanon: Huh? Yeah...  
Mitsuki: Oh, if you want, you can have this.  
(He gave her fish someone gave him)  
Mitsuki: I was forced to take it... so if it's not a bother...  
Hanon: Heh, It's no bother at all!  
Mitsuki: That's great. Are you a middle school student?  
Hanon: Yeah!  
Mitsuki: Be sure to get back before it turns late!  
Hanon: Umm, thanks for this!  
Mitsuki: Thank you, I'm saved.  
(He left.)  
Xuffie:(Narrating) She made a wish to see this man once again which was granted the day after at school.  
Mitsuki: Ah, It's you.  
(Hanon turned around. It was the music teacher she met at the Spring festival!)  
Mitsuki: We meet again!  
Hanon: (blushes) You're the guy from that day  
Mitsuki: You are a student at this school, right?  
Hanon: Y-yes!  
Lucia: What is it, Hanon is he an acquaintance? What's wrong, Hanon? You're blushing.  
Hanon: Shut up!  
Mitsuki: I am the music teacher, Tarou Mitsuki. Nice to meet you  
Hanon:(Thinking) His name is Tarou Mitsuki! TAROU-CHAN!  
Lucia: You're Mitsuki-sensei? I'm-  
(She was pushed by Hanon.)  
Hanon: Um... I'm Hanon Hosho. Please take good care of me, Mitsuki-sensei!  
Mitsuki: (Laughs) I'll see you two in music class then!  
(He then left.)  
Xuffie:(Narrating) The more Hanon more about her Mitsuki, the more her infatuation with him increases. He was kind, mature, refined, neat, polite, soft-spoken, cultured, and so many other impressive things about him. No wonder why Hanon was in love with him – he was everything she wanted in a man! Every day at school, she'd spend most of her free time listening to his wonderful piano compositions, admiring his free-flowing spirit that plays in harmony with the music's emotion. She told herself time and time again, he was the one for her, even if he was nine years her senior.  
Hanon: Sensei? Are you going to be performing at this concert?  
Xuffie:(Narrating) Because of how frequent she visits and appreciates his music, Mitsuki would often invite her to his concerts outside of school. The more she listened, the more drawn she was to him, and the more she actively supported him, standing by his side in his times of joy, illness, and despair.  
Mitsuki: Thank you so much for taking care of me…

(Storytime end)

"Wait a minute, isn't Hanon in love with Nagisa?" said Gabrielle. "She is." said Xuffie. "Then why did she break up with Mitsuki?" said Coco. "I'll go make some hot chocolate for us to drink" said Gabrielle.

Eyecatch: Hanon

Hanon took Tarou to Nagisa. "Mitsuki-sensei, I'd like you to meet Nagisa" said Hanon. Nagisa looked at Tarou. "You're Mitsuki-sensei, right?" said Nagisa. Tarou nodded. "And you're Nagisa" he said, "Take good care of her" "Okay, I will." said Nagisa. "See you, Tarou-chan!" said Hanon. "Bye, Hanon-san" said Tarou. Nagisa and Hanon walked home. "Do you want me to drop you off? I got my bike" said Nagisa. "Oh, please do!" said Hanon. When the two arrived back at the Pearl Piari, they were suddenly greeted by an old woman with long blondish hair and a black beret. "Taki-san!" said Hanon. "Hello Hanon" said Taki. "Hanon, who's this?" said Nagisa. "Nagisa, meet Madame Taki. She is the resident fortune teller" said Hanon, "Although her fortunes aren't exactly correct" Taki-san sweatdropped. "Come in, but leave the boy behind" said Taki. Hanon walked in. Taki brought her into her fortune telling room. "Somethings going on. Something unexplainable." said Taki. "Well, I know that" said Hanon. "I haven't told you all the details." said Taki, "You have 24 pearls, right?" "You know the twenty fifth?" "It is Mitsuki." "Eh? Mitsuki-sensei?"

Hippo and Yuuri walked in. "So, how was school" said Gabrielle. "It was great. Maria was our new teacher." said Yuuri. "Note: Maria was one of the Dark Lovers, and Yuuri's colleague" said Xuffie. "Wait, Yuuri's a Dark Lover?" said Qinglong. "And Hippo's the Guardian." said Gabrielle, "How on earth did they end up together?" "Long story." said Hippo. "But for now, let's get back to Hanon's story." said Xuffie. Gabrielle brought the hot chocolate over and sat down.

(Storytime)

Xuffie:(Narrating) Throughout the time she was with him, Hanon learnt of a mermaid girlfriend that Mitsuki once had. She decided to ask him about it.  
Hanon: Umm... Mitsuki-sensei, about the mermaid you met in the Indian Ocean... I'd really like to hear more about her... or something like that...  
Mitsuki: Hanon-san  
Hanon: O-Oh no! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to! E-Excuse me  
Mitsuki: Will you listen to me, Hanon-san? Since Doumoto-kun is here, too, it might be a good time for everyone to hear about it.  
Kaito: Huh? Me too?  
Mitsuki: It's already been about eight years since I went on my journey to India. I used it as an excuse while listening to your father's musical performance and lost my confidence.  
Kaito: Listen to my dad's piano music?  
Mitsuki: Yes. That day, your father's piano playing and performance was beautiful. At that time, when I was still studying music, I completely lost all my confidence to play. All I was thinking about was quitting music altogether. When I was thinking of quitting, one day I sent a letter to Doumoto-sensei who soon sent me a reply back. "The music of each person flows in the heart of the person. If you can find it, it's wonderful and you won't have to worry about what others may think."  
Kaito: My dad said that?  
Mitsuki: That's when I thought I'd search for that inner melody. And so a few years later, I travelled to a place I always admired, India. Amidst my traveling, I met a beautiful mermaid with orange hair. During my stay in India, I met with that mermaid countless times. Everytime we met, she sang a very enchanting and mysterious song for me. In exchange, I let the melody that surfaced in my heart come out in my piano playing. We split an oyster and each kept one half, promising that we'd be with each other together forever. But for any encounter, separation always follows. She said she was a Mermaid Princess and wasn't allowed to leave the Indian Ocean.  
Hanon:(Thinking) The Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean...  
Mitsuki: In the end of it all, she thought I had betrayed her. And recently, I have been thinking of that... I have another piano recital in the near future, but... If I don't move everyone during the performance, this time I might really consider permanently retiring from music  
(That moved everyone, especially Hanon)  
Xuffie:(Narrating) However, the mermaid he loved no longer was the one he knew…  
Sara: Fool… the one you love no longer exists… That's right. I can never forgive you.  
Xuffie:(Narrating) The mermaid princess he loves had turned on the entire mermaid kingdom and spurred the Panthalassa to decimate their kingdoms and steal them of their pearls. The motive? Vengeance. All because of his abandonment. Heartbroken, the mermaid's love for him turned into hatred for the entire world, which formed into power which she used to reduce her own country into ruins. That was when she came across the Panthalassa Prince Gaito, who fell in love with her. Because of how broken she is, she strings him and his minions to do her bidding and commands the invasion. However, Hanon never gave up fighting against her and the Panthalassa, nor did she give up fighting for Mitsuki. With a gift of chocolates on Valentine's Day, she presented a bold confession to him.  
Hanon: You'll have to forget that mermaid from your past and look to the future. I'm sure somewhere in the world there's another mermaid who is prettier and loves you more, sensei…  
Xuffie:(Narrating) The dark mermaid, whose name was Sara, encountered Mitsuki once again, attempting to take his life. But Mitsuki just gave a kind and loving smile. If it would make her happy, then he would offer himself up. Near the end of the battle, Sara realised Mitsuki's reasons for the abandonment, to remember the important duties of a mermaid princess which she rejected. To atone for her sins, she joined the mermaids she betrayed to successfully vanquish the Panthalassa once and for all. However, she knew that Gaito loved her very much as his actions had proved, and decided to join him out of love once again. In spirit, she bids farewell to Mitsuki, before perishing together with her new lover. As for Hanon, she accepted that Mitsuki still deeply loves Sara, even if she was gone. With the war over, Mitsuki decided to move to Germany to continue his music career though, in reality, he could never let her go. He was, however, well aware of Hanon's affectionate love.  
Mitsuki: Thank you, Hanon-san  
Hanon: Mitsuki-sensei  
Xuffie:(Narrating) Before parting at the airport, he gifted her with a composition dedicated to her, as well as an affectionate kiss. Though it had brought her so much pain and tears, Hanon bid farewell to her loved one, wanting him to be happy. But little did she know that her duet with love was far from over. After losing her chance at love, it was returned by another… a very unbelievable 'another'.

(Storytime end)

Just then, they heard an attack. "What was that?" said Qinglong. The five of them went outside. They saw Hanon captured by Kiha and Lanhua. "Help!" she cried. "Oh no!" said Yuuri. "White Pearl Voice!" "Left Pearl Voice!" "Right Pearl Voice!" "Ah, only three of you came to save your friend." said Lanhua. "Yeah, but that's all we need!" said Qinglong. "And we got Hippo and Yuuri with us as well." said Gabrielle. Hippo and Yuuri had transformed too. Kiha took out a scythe and swung it at Hippo and Yuuri. Hippo took out his staff and hit Lanhua with it. "Lanhua-chan!" said Kiha. "That's it. You five are going to be erased just like your friend here." he said. He got out his K Destroyer but had no chance to activate it when he heard someone. "Piano Pearl Voice!" It was Mitsuki! Mitsuki's idol form was sort of like a Mozart outfit but grey, and with a robe similar to Kaito's prince forme. Instead of a microphone, he has a floating keyboard. "What? Who are you?" said Kiha. "Release Hanon-san from your snare!" said Mitsuki. "No! She is ours to keep!" said Lanhua. Mitsuki played the notes C, E, B and E on his keyboard. The melody released Hanon from the trap. "Tarou-chan!" said Hanon, "You saved me!" "How did that work?" said Lanhua. "That's more powerful than Yuuri's piano playing!" said Yuuri. "I'll play my piano. Hanon-san, transform." said Mitsuki. "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "Trapping young girls in snares, I won't forgive you!" said Hanon. She turned to Mitsuki. "Tarou-chan, want to sing with me?" she said. "It would be a pleasure" said Tarou. "Alright then!" said Hanon. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Kokoro o irodoru MERODII nokoshite kureta  
Futari no eien no umi wa nakatta keredo(Lanhua and Kiha struggled)

Kitto shiawase ni nareru yo!  
Mune no PIANO kara koboreru..

Mizuiro no senritsu ga  
Hora Ki Ra Ki Ra sora ni toketeku("I just hate the pearls who are human" said Lanhua.)  
Saigo no namioto ga kieru made  
Watashi dake o chanto mitsumetete  
Daisuki na hito dakara ienakatta kotoba ga aru no(Yuuri played along while Hippo amplified the song. "Duets are always fun!" said Yuuri.)  
Tsutae kirenai omoi o ima  
Nosete utau SOPURANO

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "You may have won this round, but you won't win the final battle!" said Kiha. He disappeared with Lanhua.

Credits

"I wonder how the rest of the story went?" said Qinglong. "Oh, I'll tell you later" said Hanon, "It's getting late." "Aw, I really wanted to hear the rest" said Gabrielle, "And I still wonder how Hippo and Yuuri met" Hanon turned to the viewers. "If you want to know what happened, or follow along next time we read my story, go watch the previous two seasons" "Who are you talking to?" said Gabrielle. "No one in particular." said Hanon. She winked at the camera.


	11. Episode 11: Twins' love for humans

It's been exactly a month since I posted the last episode. I should probably say this: If you're savvy in google docs, you'll know to put /edit# at the end. However, I didn't know and I thought by adding /edit, I would let others edit these files. But I know better now. document/d/1zGRwPZFI9FV8EYt8S0kEdT44Z1sjNxBpm_5oN3ebW-4/edit#. Also, I have fixed some things in the previous episodes. Anyways, Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

(Xuffie places down the X Crystal, ready to start the recap. An interface shone out of it)

Xuffie: Xuffie's log. Week 10. So, Hanon's old teacher returned from Germany and apparently, he's a pearl. As that was happening, I told the story of how Hanon fell in love with him, and how they soon parted ways. Kiha and Lanhua attacked Hanon, but Mitsuki came in and saved the day. Oh, that reminds me. Fun fact: Hanon's not the only one to fall in love with a human

(The screen faded to black)

A blond haired researcher was walking towards an Antarctic research base. He noticed a purple haired girl. "Huh? Who are you?" said the researcher. "Oh, me?" said the girl, "My name is Caren" "Oh. My name is Subaru" said the researcher. "So, what did you come here for?" said Caren. "I'm part of a research team" said Subaru. "For what?" said Caren. "About the melting ice." said Subaru. "I want to show you something." said Caren. She took Subaru to a big glacier. "What is that?" said Subaru. "It is called the Guardian of the Antarctic" said Caren, "If this melts, it could flood the whole earth." "This is impressive." said Subaru. The two stood at the glacier

Intro

The mermaids were talking about stuff. "Do you like woodpeckers?" said Karen. "Woodpeckers?" asked Seira. "Yeah, woodpeckers." said Karen. Just then, they heard a knock on the door. "I'll go get it" said Karen. She went to open the door. It was Subaru. "Ah! Subaru-kun!" said Karen. "Uh… Karen, who's that?" said Gabrielle. "Ah. Gabrielle, Qinglong. Meet Subaru." said Karen. "Hello." said Subaru. "Is he your boyfriend?" said Qinglong. "Uhh…" said Karen. "I think he's your boyfriend." said Ozma. "Ozma! What are you doing here?" said Xuffie. "How long have you been standing there?" said Karen. "An hour" said Viola. "Okay, stop interrupting us" said Subaru. "Now, Subaru-kun. What are you here for?" said Karen. "I'll take you out on a date tonight." said Subaru. "A date?"

Episode 11: Kissing is very expected. Twins' love for humans. Love's jazzy squabbles

Noel was walking in the park with Karen. "You're so lucky you get to go on a date" said Noel. "Yeah." said Karen. "I wonder if I'll find love someday." said Noel. Just then, she saw someone. It was a boy with indigo hair. "Onee-chan, what happened?" said Karen. Noel walked over to the boy. "Uh… hey?" said Noel. "Oh, a girl." said the boy, "Who are you?" "Noel Ryuhyo." said Noel. "Oh, my name is Yoshiro Kazama. Call me Kazama. Nice to meet you" said Kazama. "Oh, huh" said Noel, "That's a nice name" "Isn't it weird that you're called by your last name." said Karen. "Not at all. My friend Hamasaki does it too" said Kazama. "You're Masahiro's friend?" said Karen. "Since elementary school" said Kazama, "He's been acting strangely since four years ago" "But I'm sure he means well" he added, "I'm not curious about it" "Well, um…" said Noel. "I have a Tae-kwon-do match tomorrow. Want to come?" said Kazama. Noel nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow" said Kazama. She left. Karen followed close behind.

Ema was feeding Kitty. 「Here, is it tasty?」she said. Karen and Noel came in. "Cat" said Xuffie. "How did you get here?" said Noel.「So, what's up?」said Ema. "I… I just found love!" said Noel. "And Subaru asked me out on a date!" said Karen. 「Wow. Never thought you would be the type for love.」said Ema. "Well I am" said Noel, "He told me to come to his tae-kwon-do match tomorrow." "I just realised this is the first time we've seen Kitty in a while." said Xuffie. 「What are you talking about? You just saw her yesterday」said Ema. "I wasn't talking about us" said Xuffie. Ema looked at her, then shrugged. "Speaking of pets, I'll just go check up on Hanon's pet" said Xuffie. 「Hanon has a pet?」asked Ema. "Yeah, a pet jellyfish. Her name is Kura. Or was it Pura?" said Xuffie, "Oh well" She went upstairs.

Xuffie went to Hanon's room. She looked at a smiling pink jellyfish. She got out her X Crystal and placed her hand on it. "Hey there, little jellyfish" she said telepathically. "Huh? Is someone talking to me?" answered Kurachan. "Hey, you're talking to Kura-chan" said Hanon, "How are you doing that?" "Using my X Crystal" said Xuffie. "Wow. It really can do anything" said Hanon. "It's a black box. Except it's white. And a crystal." said Xuffie, "Want to see something cool?" "Ok, sure" said Hanon. Xuffie lifted Kurachan telekinetically and the jellyfish transformed into a human. A girl with long pink hair and a long silky dress. "Hello!" said Kurachan. "Hey, Hanon. What's going on?" said Lucia. She noticed Kurachan. "Uh… Hanon, who is that?" she said. "Hello. My name is Kura" said Kurachan. "Wait. Kurachan?" said Lucia. "Yeah. It's Kurachan" said Hanon. "I did this" said Xuffie. "That's right. Xuffie-san did this." said Kurachan. "Wow! That's amazing!" said Lucia. "Is there any particular reason for this?" said Hanon. "If anything bad happens, I'll let Kurachan know so she can tell the others" said Xuffie. "That sounds like a good plan" said Lucia.

Meanwhile, Karen was choosing what to wear for the date. Hanon walked in. "Ah. Karen" said Hanon. "Oh, hi. Hanon" said Karen, "Say, you helped out with Xuffie's date. How about you help with mine" "Oh sure" said Hanon, "I know the perfect clothes store" She took Karen out to the shopping mall. "Wow! This is so great" said Karen, "I never went shopping with someone before." "Well, here we are" said Hanon. "Wow!" said Karen. "It's my favourite clothes store in this shopping mall" They saw Noel and Kazama. "Ah! Onee-chan!" said Karen. "Noel, what are you doing here" said Hanon. "I was buying books when I bumped into Kazama again." said Noel. "What are you two doing?" said Kazama. "Oh, Hanon here is buying me clothes for my date." said Karen. "I know. You can join us!" said Hanon. "I'm not really the type for clothes shopping, but sure." said Noel. Later, both Karen and Noel stepped out of the changing room. They were both wearing identical dresses, though with different colours and reversed chirality. Basically, the general look of the dress is it's a short sleeved dress with ruffles around the ends of the sleeves and on the skirt, and with a coloured rose. "That looks cute" said Kazama. "Oh, thank you." said Noel. "If Kazama thinks Noel is cute with this dress, then Subaru-kun must think I'd look cute too!" said Karen. "So you like it, huh?" said Hanon. "Yeah!" said Karen. "How about we pay for these dresses." said Noel. "Sure" said Kazama. "Well, we better change back." said Noel. "Sure thing" said Karen. They walked back into the changing rooms. "You know, Karen told me something while we were walking here." said Hanon. "Huh? What is it?" said Kazama. "Well, I shouldn't tell you" said Hanon. "Can you?" said Kazama. "Nope, not telling" said Hanon, "It's a message for that special person on the other side of the screen" "What screen?" said Kazama. "Whatever. She's going to tell it to someone anyway" said Hanon.

Meanwhile, Kura-chan was helping Xuffie find another pearl. "Didn't find it. There's nothing here." said Kura-chan. "I was sure we'd find a pearl this episode." said Xuffie. Gabrielle and Qinglong walked up to them. "Oh, hi, Gabrielle, Qinglong." said Xuffie. "Hey Xuffie, who's this?" "Her name is Kura" said Xuffie, "She's helping us find the pearls." "Isn't that the name of Hanon's pet jellyfish?" said Gabrielle. "Yeah. I am Hanon's pet jellyfish" said Kurachan. "Why aren't you a jellyfish?" said Qinglong. "I gave her a human form" said Xuffie. "Wait, you can do that?" said Gabrielle. "Let me guess. You used your X Crystal." said Qinglong. "Yes. Apparently, I can channel the X Crystal's power to use my power as a Time Spirit." said Xuffie, "The crystal is where I get most of my power" "Wow. So in a way, that crystal is a part of you?" said Gabrielle. "Like I said. The crystal is my pearl" said Xuffie. "And a mermaid's pearl is her soul." said Gabrielle. "So, are you two doing anything tonight?" said Xuffie. "Well, we'll be doing each other" said Gabrielle. "Gabrielle! This is a kid's show!" said Xuffie. "Come on, it's not like there are kids here" said Qinglong. "Hey!" said Seira. "Ah! Seira." said Qinglong. "Did you say something dirty?" said Seira. "She did!" said Kurachan. "Uh… who's that?" said Seira. "Kurachan" said Xuffie, "I'll tell you later" "I wonder what Karen's doing?"

Later, Karen was in the bath. She noticed you. "What are you doing here? Pervert!" She knocked over the fourth wall. "Oops. Sorry. I shouldn't be so harsh on you" she apologised. She picked you up. "My precious viewer. Let me tell you about some complex feelings." said Karen, "Feelings like loving someone without telling them about the true you. For if you do, you die." She put her hand on the screen. "I know we may never interact with each other, but I just want to know, if you were in the same position as me, what would you do?" she said. "You probably aren't mermaids, but if you had a secret that you could tell at the cost of your own life, what would you do?" said Karen, "I would have to go back to the ocean someday, I have a kingdom to rule, but nobody would want their girlfriend to leave without knowing the reason why." She smiled. "I'm probably thinking like Rina night now. Well, before she found out that Masahiro was a descendant of a mermaid princess." said Karen. "But I am not Rina." she added, "As far as I know, Subaru never even heard of mermaids. And considering he's a scientist, I'm not sure if he would believe they exist anyway." "If you have an answer to my dilemma, give me a sign." She waited for five seconds before remembering that she is fictional to your world. "I'm sure some of you tried to give me a sign anyway." said Karen. "I'm going to get ready for my date." said Karen, "End Scene 11-10"

Eyecatch: Karen

Karen opened the door to see Subaru. "Ah! Subaru!" said Karen. "You look nice" said Subaru. "Ah, thanks" said Karen, "Now, where are you taking me?" "There's this fancy restaurant..." "Oh, that! You know, my friend went there with her boyfriend three weeks ago" said Karen, "But how did you make a reservation?" "I made one two weeks ago." said Subaru, "Come on, let's go" The two of them started walking. "You know, recently, my research team has been detecting strange fluctuations in the space-time continuum." said Subaru, "I'm worried that the anomalies might affect you" "Does he know about Kiha?" Karen thought. "Yeah. The source of the fluctuations attacked me multiple times" she said out loud. Subaru got out a purple button. "This button will temporarily neutralize the cause of these fluctuations, should we find it" She took the button. "So, how does it work?" said Karen. "It sends out a recently discovered type of energy called nu waves, that can neutralize the other unidentified energy radiating from the anomaly. Or at least, that's what I heard." said Subaru, "However, it's a one time use, because nu waves are more unstable than the other type of energy and we couldn't figure out how to make it more stable" "Anyways, that's enough talk about this anomaly." said Karen, "How about we get on with this date?" "Okay" said Subaru.

They arrived at the restaurant. The bouncer seemed to recognise Karen. "Hey, I remember you. You were part of that group who tried to sneak in" he said. "You tried to sneak in?" said Subaru. "You know how I said that my friend went with her boyfriend?" said Karen. "Don't worry." said Subaru, "She's with me" "Oh, okay" said bouncer-kun. Subaru and Karen walked in. "Oh, hello." said the receptionist, "Do you have a reservation?" "Yeah." said Subaru, "Check for Subaru Hashimoto" The receptionist checked the reservation book. "Yep, you're here" said the receptionist, "Table 11" Subaru and Karen went over to their table. "So, what has been on your mind lately?" said Subaru. "Me and my friends are doing something about the anomaly" said Karen. "Oh, like what?" said Subaru. "Uh…" said Karen. "It's okay. I don't need an answer. I'm just glad that you're working against this dilemma" said Subaru. "Xuffie's gonna be so mad about this" thought Karen. "Who's Xuffie?" said Subaru. "My friend" said Karen. "Which friend?" asked Subaru. "The long haired blonde" said Karen. "Oh that lady" said Subaru. "Yeah" said Karen, "She told me not to tell this to anyone but those who can help us" "Well, if that button works, then I have helped you and you can tell me all about it" said Subaru. The waitress came. "Hello, may I take your order?" she said. "Two large prawn and garlic pasta please" said Subaru. "Any drinks?" said waitress-san. "Just juice" said Karen. "Okay. Be back with your food" said the waitress. She left. "So, should I drop you home after this?" said Subaru. "Okay, sure" said Karen.

A few hours later, they were walking along the beach. "It sure is beautiful out here" said Karen. "Yeah. It sure is" said Subaru. They looked at each other and leaned for a kiss. Only to get interrupted by lightning striking. Karen immediately knew what was going on. "Subaru-kun. I'm sorry. I must go now" She ran off. "Purple Pearl Voice!" Karen stepped in front of Kiha and Lanhua. "Oh, you showed up without your friends" said Lanhua. "I don't need them right now. I can do it myself" said Karen. Lanhua threw a harp on the ground. "Are you sure about that?" she said. "How does that do anything?" said Karen. A piece of the harp hit Karen and then got caught on Subaru. Lanhua threw her folding fan and it caught on the piece of harp. The fan had a line of rope tied onto it so Lanhua yanked it causing Subaru to get tied up. Kiha then aimed the K Destroyer at Subaru. "Oh no! What do I do?" said Karen. She remembered the button. She got it out and pressed it. The K Destroyer deactivated and Kiha got depowered. "Oh no! Kiha-sama!" said Lanhua. Karen ran over to Subaru. "Huh? Karen, you saved me" said Subaru. "Huh? How did you figure it out?" said Karen. "The button. I only brought one with me" said Subaru, "There have been rumours of mysterious idol singers in this area. According to other lore, those singers are mermaids who possess the power to sing to defeat enemies" He looked at Karen. "You're a mermaid, are you?" said Subaru. "Yes I am." said Karen, "Now want to see me sing?" "Okay" said Subaru.

Asahi ga ureshikute  
Omowazu namida ga deru..  
Dokoka de miteru ka na?  
Onnaji sora dakara tsudzuiteru

Yume wa mada, yume demo  
(Let's stay ima anata ga)  
Iru basho o shinjite

OORORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?(Kiha woke up. "What's going on?" "Kiha-sama! I'm so glad that you're awake!" said Lanhua)  
Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo  
Juujisei no shita ima wa Two Life hanaretatte  
Kokoro wa hitotsu onaji One Wish dakishimete

"Y-You won't get away this easily!" said Kiha. He grabbed his K Destroyer. But then, "Aiiro Pearl Voice!" "Onee-chan!" said Karen. "Leave this to me" said Noel. "What no!" said Lanhua, "When did she get here?" "I came when I felt that my little sister was attacked." said Noel, "Now this is what you get for threatening her!" "But Kiha-sama hasn't regained his strength yet!" said Lanhua. "That's just a lost cause" said Noel, "Pichi Pichi Starts Again!"

Miageta sora shiroku kagayai teru hoshi-tachi o  
Kuroi kage ni somaru tsumetai kumo tsutsumi komu(Lanhua and Kiha struggled.)  
Kaze ni yureru hana ga aozameteku sono mae ni  
Nagai kami o nabika se hashiru you ni massugu

Hiraita kokoro no naka ni kagayaki dasu chikara o("Karen-san" said Subaru, "Go sing with her" "Okay" said Karen. "I'm with you, onee-chan!")

Kokoro no tsubasa hiroge ookiku tsuyoku habatakitai("Now they're both singing!" said Lanhua)  
Donna ni tooi sora mo hikari o daite egao no mama de zutto…

"Cutie Hot Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "That's it, we're bailing!" said Kiha. He and Lanhua disappeared. "Karen, you saved me." said Subaru. "No, thanks to you, I was saved today." said Karen. "I just quoted Lucia" "How about you show me your true form" said Subaru. Karen ran over to the water and jumped into it. Then she emerged as a purple-tailed mermaid. "You look beautiful." said Subaru. He walked over to Karen, then they kissed. "Let's go back, the others might be worried about us" said Noel. "Okay" said Karen.

Credits

The three of them arrived back at the Pearl Piari. "So, how did your date go?" said Xuffie. "It went pretty well" said Subaru. "Until we had a run-in with Kiha and Lanhua and Noel helped me defeat them. Subaru also helped by making a button that can temporarily neutralize them." said Karen. "Wait, say that again" said Xuffie. "Oh, that's right. Subaru knows my identity as a mermaid" said Karen. "... He…" said Xuffie, "WHAT?!" "If Karen is a mermaid, and Noel is Karen's sister, then logically, assuming Noel isn't adopted, Noel is also a mermaid!" said Subaru. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" shouted Viola. "WHY DID YOU TELL HIM ABOUT KIHA?!" shouted Xuffie. "See, I told you Xuffie would be mad about this" said Karen. "Who's the red haired girl?" said Subaru. "Viola" said Karen. "Okay, Subaru knows about these two. He can't know about the others" said Xuffie, "Also he can help us with our quest by studying Kiha." "In return, I'll treat you out on another date" said Karen. "Deal." said Subaru. "30 yen for every date they go on" said Noel. "Make that 20" said Ozma.


	12. Episode 12: Love's jazzy squabbles

Finally, it's out! Here, this episode starts with L, so it focuses on Lucia. This is when the manga ending unite with the anime. I really hate SCP-_-J. Link is document/d/1t6mHsEjA47ncouEuxwnqswx8nEcj8F0KXehIlKES3a4/edit# Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

(Xuffie places down the X Crystal, ready to start the recap. An interface shone out of it)

Xuffie: Xuffie's log. Week 11. So, Karen has a boyfriend who asked her out on a date last episode. Also, Noel also gained a boyfriend. Also also, Kura-chan. Anyways, When Kiha and Lanhua attacked, Subaru helped Karen defeat him at the cost of him knowing her identity. In the end, he agreed to help us whenever we can. So, precious viewers, now you'll learn who my master is

(The screen faded to black)

On July 3rd 1989, there was a celebration in the North Pacific Ocean. A young pink-tailed mermaid was pushing through the crowd. She isn't actually a mermaid but she has the power to turn into one. Her name was Gabrielle. After she finally made her way through the crowd, she was greeted by a slightly older purple-tailed mermaid. "Ah, Nikora Mikami, daughter of Meron Mikami and Lucius Nanami." said Gabrielle. "Just call me Nikora." said Nikora, "You're too young to be a left hand maiden, are you" "My parents kept having boys" said Gabrielle, "I have 3 older brothers now" "You know, my dream is to open a hotel on the surface" said Nikora. "That's pretty ambitious." said Gabrielle. Just then, an adult pink-tailed mermaid swam up to them. "Ah, Queen Kira!" said Gabrielle. "So you're Gabrielle." said Kira. "Gabrielle Gauche. Nice to meet you" said Gabrielle, "Shame your sister or niece can't be here." "It's no big deal" said Kira. She turned to Nikora. "Nikora, want to meet your step-sister?" said Kira. "Yeah" said Nikora, "At least Gabrielle has siblings. This will be the first time I will experience having a sister" The three of them walked up. Gabrielle and Nikora saw the new princess's father, Lucius, and also the Pearl Oyster Fairy, Madame Taki. "I'm so excited." said Gabrielle. The egg hatched and they saw a small sleeping mermaid. "There she is, our future sea goddess." said Kira. A light shone. "My successor" said Aqua Regina, "I'll give her my blessing" She got out her staff and touched the sleeping mermaid. "So, what shall we name her?" said Gabrielle. "We could name her after her father." said Nikora. "That's a great idea." said Lucius. "And her name will mean "Light of the Seven Seas"." said Kira. "But we're not the Arctic Ocean Kingdom." said Taki. "She can still have a name based on Lucius." said Gabrielle. "Okay, her name is Lucia Nanami." said Aqua Regina.

Intro

Lucia was in her room, singing Koi wa Nandarou. Nikora went into her room. "Lucia, what are you doing?" said Nikora. "Oh, I'm just playing Mermaid Uranai" said Lucia, "Shuffling the cards thinking about me" She arranged the cards. She turned over the card on the left. "Ah, the Pharos card." said Lucia, "It means I used to sort of attack aggressively at love" "Wait, if the card that tells your past is the Pharos card, what's the middle card?" said Nikora. Lucia turned over the card in the middle. "It's the Zygaries card!" "What does that mean?" said Nikora. "It means I'm the perfect balance of timid and aggressive, of light and dark" said Lucia. She turned over the top card. "Actes" said Lucia, "The greek word for coastline. It means I'll unite two opposing sides." "You have a great fortune" said Nikora. She looked at the card on the right. "How about the card on the right?" said Nikora. "It's the future card. The one that tells me what I will be" said Lucia, "None of us have ever turned over that card. Mostly because we're scared of what it will be." "I think you should turn it over" said Nikora. "Okay" said Lucia. She turned it over. She gasped. "Huh? What's wrong?" said Nikora. "It's… the Aqua Regina Card!" said Lucia, "I… I will be Aqua Regina! I'm her successor!" "Ah, you finally realized." said Nikora. "You knew about this?" said Lucia. "I'm your protector." said Nikora. "I'm… Aqua Regina's successor"

Episode 12: Love's jazzy squabbles know the faux pacing: Mermaid Melody

Zoe and Kaito arrived. "So, what's this about?" said Zoe. Lucia showed her the Aqua Regina card. "What the?" said Kaito. "I got this while I was Mermaid fortune telling." said Lucia. "So you're the future sea goddess." said Zoe. "Apparently, Nikora and Gabrielle know about it." said Lucia. "How about we ask Xuffie" said Zoe. "Yeah. She said she was the servant of the future sea goddess" said Lucia. "The future sea goddess being you" said Kaito. "So, let's ask Xuffie" said Lucia. "What do you want to ask me?" said Xuffie. "I'll be your master, right Xuffie?" said Lucia. "Yes, you will." said Xuffie. "Why didn't you tell me?" said Lucia. "The same reason I didn't tell Masahiro Rina is the North Atlantic Mermaid Princess" said Xuffie. "Because it's risky?" said Kaito. "No." said Zoe, "She told him herself later on." "I refused to tell him because there is a time for everything." said Xuffie. "A time for everything?" said Lucia. "If it was revealed too early or too late, it could seriously mess things up later on." said Xuffie, "If a butterfly in Brazil flaps her wings four seconds too late, the slight change can cause a whole bunch of bigger and bigger alterations until it evolves into a tornado in Texas. Had the butterfly had not flapped its wings, the tornado would have been somewhere else, or could be prevented entirely" "So a small change in the past could affect the future?" said Zoe. "Exactly, it's called the butterfly effect" said Xuffie. "Now that I think about it, all of Lanhua's plans start with something neglegible" said Lucia, "I think they're implementing the butterfly effect there" "That's exactly right." said Xuffie.

Speaking of which, Lanhua and Kiha were in the pocket dimension. "I got to say something to her" Kiha said. He realized something. "Oh great! I forgot to get it!" said Kiha. "Hey, Kiha-sama. What are you thinking about?" "Uh…" said Kiha. "So, do you have an idea on how to capture the pearls?" said Lanhua. "No, none yet" said Kiha, "You know what? I should go somewhere. I'll be right back." He opened a portal and left. "What is up with Kiha-sama?" said Lanhua, "He's been acting pretty strange." "Oh, I'm sure he means well." said Lanhua. She started reading a book while humming Hana to Chou no Serenade. Kiha arrived back. "Oh, back already?" said Lanhua. "Yeah, you missed me?" said Kiha. "I found something." said Lanhua. "What is it?" said Kiha. "Apparently, if a union of two evil souls happens, like in a death pact or a marriage," Kiha looked up at the word "marriage". "Then the power of the souls will be the product of the two souls' strength value" "The fabric of space-time really aligned itself" said Kiha. "What was that?" said Lanhua. "Nothing. Pretend I didn't say anything" said Kiha. Little did Lanhua know, Kiha was keeping a black box within his robe.

Meanwhile, the pearls were all gathered around a stage. Lucia, in idol form, was singing on it.

Kiite, mune no, hajikete tobichiru nan darou  
Furete, mune no, chiisaku moeteru atsui honou, konna kimochi, hajimete na no yo("Wow, I didn't know that they held miniature idol concerts here" said Zoe. "Of course there are. It's Nikora's idea" said Hanon.)

Utaidashitara tomaranai, (Hanon: Hey!) odoridashitara tomaranai, (Rina:Hey!)  
Modorenai, (Coco: Hey!) magarenai, (Karen and Noel: Hey!) suki ni narazu ni irenai

Aoi, umi ni oyogu SANGO no himitsu, (Kaito: Hey!) tsugeru, (ZoeHey!) koi wo shitta no("Wow! This is fun!" said Zoe.)  
Atashi, motto utaitsudzukeru kono mune no, tokimeki wo, ageru

Lucia de-transformed off stage. "That was a great performance, Lucia." said Hanon. "It was really spectacular!" said Penelope. "I liked the part where we joined in." said Gabrielle. "Me too!" said Zoe. "You're so talented!" said Viola. "Would you look at that. We appealed to the entire audience" said Nikora. "You're the best singer, Lucia." said Ikuma.「I agree」said Ema. "This reminds me of the times you'll sing to me in my past" said Xuffie, "Which is your future, of course" "I thought Hanon's voice was charming!" said Kura-chan. "How did I even get hurt by that?" said Yuuri. "You're a water demon." said Hippo. "Oh, right" said Yuuri.

Some time later, Lucia was in Xuffie's room. "There's this weird question I've been meaning to ask you." said Lucia. "Sure, ask away." said Xuffie. "Are you… my daughter?" said Lucia. "Well, maybe." said Xuffie, "I never knew my real parents, but you were like a mother figure. You and Kaito took good care of me, ever since my parents left me when I was a baby." "Hey, you view what a person is like with their name." said Lucia. "Yes. You are the Light of the Seven Seas, the one who guides the world" said Xuffie. "What do you see when you look at your name?" said Lucia. "That's a tough question." said Xuffie, "Well my name is based on the letter X, the unknown variable, the letter that denotes mystery." "You're very mysterious yourself." said Lucia. "The letter X is special to me. When my parents abandoned me, I was left with only my X Crystal." said Xuffie, "It has a hidden meaning. That you never know what lies near the end." "Oh, thanks." said Lucia. Just before she left, she asked, "One more thing. Will I have Kaito's baby?" Xuffie looked at her. "Yes, you will. A beautiful girl named Luna" said Xuffie. "Yay! My dream to have a child with Kaito will come true! Although, I would have already ascended by then." said Lucia, "What's she like" "She will be kind, caring, and always standing up for me." said Xuffie. "I'll be so lucky to have you and Luna as my daughters." said Lucia. "Thanks, mother, even though you're not my mother yet." said Xuffie. "Well, goodnight, Xuffie" said Lucia. She left.

Eyecatch: Lucia

The next day, this happened. "Tell me what year, month, week, day and second this happened!" shouted Rina. "Rina, calm down! Besides, she's not my biological daughter." said Lucia. "But you told me that you will have a biological daughter." said Rina. "Why are you so mad that Lucia's going to have a child?" said Seira. Hanon spoke up. "Lucia and Kaito-" "Hanon! Nobody needs to know that!" said Lucia. "It happened in the future, Rina. She doesn't know when she had Luna right now." said Xuffie. "Rina's saying that whatever Lucia and Kaito did to have Luna, they should be more careful" said Noel. "But I really want to have Kaito's baby" said Lucia. "So that's why you and Kaito…" Before Coco could finish, Lucia said, "Will you please stop talking about the things I do with Kaito!" "What exactly is this thing you do with Kaito?" said Seira. "Hey, girls. What's up?" said Kaito. "Kaito, what is this thing you do with Lucia?" said Seira. "What thing?" said Kaito. "We were… talking about me having a baby with you" said Lucia. "W-What?" said Kaito. "You two are going to have a baby girl in the future." said Xuffie. "A… baby girl? Will I… do it with Lucia?" said Kaito. "Do what?" said Seira. "Someone needs to get Seira-san out of here." said Hippo. "I'll do it" said Noel. She dragged Seira out. "I came here to tell you that Winona and Faith are visiting." said Kaito. "Ah, Winona and Faith?" said Lucia. "Yeah." said Kaito. "In fact, they're coming in right now" said Kaito. Winona and Faith arrived. "Ah! Winona!" said Hanon, "How's the mystery of Gigi's murder going?" "Faith volunteered to help me." said Winona. "Two heads are better than one." said Faith. Everyone looked at him.「Two heads are better than one. It's an English expression.」said Ema. "It's just like "Three people together have the wisdom of a Buddha"." said Hanon. "Hey, I noticed you stopped talking about dirty stuff" said Noel, "Hi, Faith" "Hi, Winona-chan!" said Seira. "Hey, Seira" said Winona.

They set up the stage again. Lucia, again was the only one on stage. "Wow!" said Winona, "This is so cool!" said Winona. "She performed yesterday and everyone liked it." said Hanon, "Looks like everyone is back for more"

Shiosai no tsumugu MERODII  
Michiteku omoi  
Kitsuku me o tojite...

Hoshikuzu no egaku MESSEEJI("Wow! She's so talented" said Faith)  
Hiroi atsumete  
Kono mune ni kizamu

Shinjikiru koto ga nani yori mo tsuyoku(Winona started singing along.)

Splash Dream!  
Inori wa ya no you ni  
Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai o inuku  
Splash Dream!(The audience cheered.)  
Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!  
Subete o sasagete mamoritai ai dake o

Later, Lucia and the others were working at Maki's beach cafe. "So, you fourteen work here part time" said Winona. "Yeah." said Maki, "Do you want to help?" "I know a lot about first aid, but not a lot about cooking" said Winona. "You can be a waitress" said Lucia. "Wow, Lucia. You have improved." said Maki, "It felt like yesterday when you first volunteered to help out." "I was all over the place. Now, I'm as fast as Rina" said Lucia. "Okay, Winona, Faith, you two get changed, and then you can help out" said Maki. "Right!" said Winona and Faith. So, with the others helping them out, they got the job done. "Oh no! I forgot! I have a date with Subaru." said Karen. "And I got a date with Kazama!" said Noel. "Sorry, Maki-san." they said. They left. "Who's Subaru?" said Winona. "Who's Kazama?" said Faith. "Subaru is Karen's boyfriend." said Rina. "And Kazama is Noel's boyfriend." said Lucia. "Ah! That reminds me" said Winona, "I didn't tell you this earlier, but me and Faith, we're dating" "Yeah" said Faith, "Turns out, we have a lot in common." "Is everyone going to get a boyfriend?" said Zoe. "Just saying this to pester you, but Nikora is engaged with Maki-san" said Lucia. Zoe fell flat onto the ground. "Oh no! Zoe is incapacitated!" said Winona, "I'll help her" She grabbed her and laid her down on a table. "I didn't know jealousy could lead to fainting." said Hippo. "Yeah" said Yuuri. "Oh, hey guys" said Masahiro. "Hi, Masahiro. Hi, Yoshino" said Hanon. "Heya, Hamasaki." said Qinglong. "So, you've been well" said Yoshino. She looked at Zoe. "Oh my gosh! What happened here?" said Yoshino. "Zoe is incapacitated" said Seira. "Zoe is incapacitated?" said Yoshino. "Yes! She fainted!" said Seira. "Actually, I'm conscious now" said Zoe. Just then, attack. "Oh no!" said Lucia.

"Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "Green Pearl Voice!" "Purple Pearl Voice!" "Aiiro Pearl Voice!" "Yellow Pearl Voice!" "Orange Pearl Voice!" "Red Pearl Voice!" "Sakura Pearl Voice!" 「Navy Pearl Voice!」 "Red Pearl Voice!" "Silver Pearl Voice!" "Left Pearl Voice!" "Right Pearl Voice!" "Fire Pearl Voice!" The sixteen of them showed up to Lanhua. "Huh? Where's Kiha?" said Lucia. "Oh, Kiha-sama is acting strange and asked not to come" said Lanhua, "But that's okay. I can do this on my own!" "First of all, to weaken you"

Nichi no ryōsoku. Onmyō, meian  
Washi ga tobu, hito ga tamesu  
Jikan wa chō no yō ni koware yasui  
Chīsana henka, ōkina kōka

Tokei wa jikan o kizamimasu, kiete iku  
Hanabira ga mugen no kūkyo ni uzumaite iru

Jikan wa nazo da  
Eien no yoru  
Kami wa monogatari e to tenkai suru

Nijuyon no saikuru. Chūya, Jikū  
Hana ga saku, tori ga utau  
Kūkan no tanmono ga oritatama rete  
Sekai ga mawashi, konran ga shōjiru

"Now I'll take them to Kiha-sama." said Lanhua. "White Pearl Voice!" "Black Pearl Voice" "Secret Pearls Voice!" "Xuffie! Where were you?" said Hanon. "Sorry, I was doing something." said Xuffie. "Ikuma is that something!" said Viola. Xuffie blushed. "Viola! Do your job and shut up!" said Xuffie. "Sorry" said Viola. "Since there's one of you here, we don't need the Crystal Idol forme." said Xuffie, "Lucia, take the lead" "Okay!" said Lucia, "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

(L)Ryuusei ga ima kagayaki o masu  
(C)Subete no inochi yo  
Kokoro no RUUTSU o mezase!(Lanhua struggled)

(R)Arasoi no wa o tachikiru tame ni  
(H)Kizutsuki yabureta negai o hikitsuide

(LHR)Ai o nikumu mono yo..  
(KNC)Umi o kegasu mono yo..  
(SPY)Kidzuite.  
(LCXZG)Onaji "ai" kara umareta no("Oh I wish Kiha-sama is here" said Lanhua.)

(GQ)Tamashii no PURAIDO o Fight Up! (WF)kakagete  
(XI)Kiseki no neiro kara (VO)umareru atarashii uta  
(LHRKNCSP)Kanashimi o suikonda sono kokoro ni  
(L)Sasageru komoriuta(Lanhua disappeared.)  
(◉)Haha naru ai no SHINFONII

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "We did it, girls!" said Lucia. "We couldn't have done it without you!" said Hanon. "Wait, Kiha's not there, right?" said Xuffie. "Yeah, Lanhua said he was doing something" said Lucia. "I think he's planning something" said Xuffie. "What could he possibly do so that he would not try and capture the pearls this week?" said Hanon. "I guess we'll have to find out" said Xuffie, "See you next time! And stay tuned after the credits to see what we are not supposed to know this instant" Everyone looked at her. "Why do you keep on saying these things" said Winona.

Credits

Lanhua arrived back in the pocket dimension. "So, how did it go?" said Kiha. "I didn't capture them. That stupid time spirit ruined everything" said Lanhua. "Uh… Lanhua-chan? I got something to ask" said Kiha. "Sure, ask away" said Lanhua. Kiha got down on one knee and opened the box he has been hiding from her. "This ring was made from the same asteroid that killed the dinosaurs" said Kiha, "Lanhua, you are certainly the most evil girl I've ever met. Our souls match in darkness. Despite that, you are the most caring to me. So, my question is..." "Yes?" "Will you marry me?"


	13. Episode 13: Mermaid Melody

It's done in three days! Want to know my strategy? It's the same strategy as what they do. Here is the link document/d/1DYIKHNyMxaUWDKuF3QL02qXwEtqpLdCc2EXcdx4vlww/edit#. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

(Xuffie places down the X Crystal, ready to start the recap. An interface shone out of it)

Xuffie: Xuffie's log. Week 12. Fun Fact: These messages are also getting sent to Aqua Luce, my master. So, Lucia. Your past self has finally found out about her fate. And we had a mother-daughter talk. Also, Winona and Faith came to visit. Apparently, they're lovers now. And what's up with Kiha? Well, we'll find out in this episode. And I'm talking to the viewers now.

(The screen faded to black)

Long ago, a girl was crying because her lover recently died in a storm. She decided to walk out to a cape. She sat down. "Yosuke, my beloved." she wished, "Can we be reborn in the wake of the storm to tell you words that come from my heart? But in one life, there is not enough time" Just then, she saw a glowing aurora of many colours. Birds that migrate east once a year flew past. A melody started playing. The girl saw a figure wearing a white dress. It was the sea goddess, Aqua Corona. Aqua Corona spoke up to the girl. "Orange Pearl Mermaid Princess Regina of the Indian Ocean." she said, "You are the future of this world. Pass this melody down until it comes time for the next Sea Goddess." "Yes, Aqua Corona" said Regina, "It's the melody of the seven countries. Even when time comes when everyone leaves, the Legend of mermaid will still live on. I won't forget the melody I sing"

Intro

Continuing from last episode, "How do I know you're not trying to use me?" said Lanhua. "Lanhua, I genuinely love you." said Kiha. "The time of this marriage proposal is a bit suspicious considering this is just after me telling you about soul unity" "I was going to propose to you anyway." said Kiha. "You want to marry me even if soul unity didn't exist" said Lanhua. "Exactly, wasn't my speech enough?" said Kiha. "It was enough, I wasn't sure if you just wanted more power" said Lanhua. "I do want more power, but I also want to marry you! That's my main point!" said Kiha. "I would accept either way." said Lanhua, "I love you too" Kiha blushed. "So, you accept?" said Kiha. "Mhmm" said Lanhua. "It's rare to see you have any emotion." said Lanhua. "Except concern for you" said Kiha. "You got that right" said Lanhua

Episode 13: Mermaid Melody! Twenty-sixth gives peace and joy! No mazes of broken aqua

The pearls were all in Lucia's room. "So I was making rice and this guy showed up." said Hanon, "He said, "Kome" and so then I said "Come!"." Nobody got it.「_Comme_nt if you liked that!」 "Hanon" said Rina, "You shouldn't make bad puns" "Well, the world is a warm place" said Karen. "Was that a palindrome?" said Xuffie. Just then, Hanon's phone rang. "Ah! Nagisa is calling me!" said Hanon. She answered the phone. "Hey, Nagisa!" said Hanon. "Hello, Hanon-san" said Nagisa. "What's up?" said Hanon. "I've been asked to be a marriage officiant." said Nagisa. "Oh? Who's getting married?" said Hanon. "Some guys named Kiha Rohi and Wushier Lanhua" said Nagisa. Hanon stopped. "Wait, did you say Kiha and Lanhua." said Hanon. "Yeah, those are their names" said Nagisa. Hanon hung up. "What is it?" said Lucia. "Nagisa is going to host Kiha and Lanhua's wedding" said Hanon. "What?" said Lucia. "This is exactly the thing they would do" said Xuffie, "A unity of two evil souls will make the souls stronger. And making someone completely oblivious to their intentions or us host it would be the perfect choice for them." "Then, I guess we have to do something on my To Don't list." said Lucia, "We have to crash a wedding"

A few minutes later, "Did you call Ben yet?" said Lucia. "I did." said Xuffie. "Aw seriously?" "My name is Jeff" "I also sent in these two" said Xuffie. "I called Tarou-chan." said Hanon. "So, when's the wedding?" said Noel. "In two days" said Hanon. "We're still two pearls short" said Karen. "We can't use Umi's pearl and we don't know where the other one is" said Gabrielle. "Let's just hope that twenty-four pearls is enough." said Ozma. "Now, remember. Kiha is unpredictable. We have shown that Kiha is 1000 times stronger than any of us. Who knows how strong he'll be after he weds Lanhua" said Xuffie. "I heard somewhere that Lanhua's power level is 17." said Noel, "That means the product is 17000" "Aw seriously?" "My name is Jeff" "I don't think her power level is 17" said Gabrielle. "That's because all the times she sang her song, there were less than 17 of us." said Xuffie, "And also, surprise can weaken dark souls by a little bit." "But after she marries Kiha, her power will also be 17000" said Viola, "And there's no way we can surprise him, considering that he can see through all space and time" "Aw Seriously" "My name is Jeff" "You got that right" said Xuffie. "I have done the calculations, and our power combined wouldn't be enough to weaken him. Not even in cubic idol forme" said Noel. "The only way we have a chance of defeating him is if we have all 26 pearls." said Lucia. "Well, I guess the only thing we can do is to try and see if we can catch him by the element of surprise" said Hanon. "I just hope this goes well." said Rina. "Me too." said Qinglong.

Subaru knocked on the door. Karen answered it. "Ah, Subaru." said Karen. "I think I found something that can be useful." said Subaru. "What is it?" said Karen. "Apparently, a supernatural being like a spirit or a god has the power of two pearls." said Subaru. "That's perfect!" said Karen, "I'll make it up to you with a date later." "Okay" said Karen. Karen walked back to the pearls. "Subaru-kun shared with me some info his research team found out." said Karen, "Apparently a god or a spirit has the power of two pearls" "I'm sure that's useful somehow" said Lucia, "But what are the chances of Aqua Regina coming in and saving the day?" "I don't think it's impossible." said Noel. "But all she could do is do stuff with magic, as far as I'm concerned" said Rina, "I don't think she can sing with us." "Aw seriously?" "My name is Jeff" "Well, whatever. It's still useful information" said Lucia. "I asked Nagisa where this wedding is going to take place." said Hanon, "He didn't reply but he said it would not be around this town." "I got an idea." said Xuffie, "I'm going to Nagisa's place" She left. "Uh… where is Nagisa's place?" said Xuffie. "Oh, I'll show you" said Hanon.

Hanon and Xuffie arrived at Nagisa's house. It was a cosy home with some blue highlights here and there prompting everyone, including me and Hanon, why there was blue everywhere. Hanon knocked. Nagisa answered the door. "Oh, hey Hanon" said Nagisa. "Hi, Nagisa" said Hanon. "Where did you say the wedding was going to take place?" said Xuffie. "I didn't tell you" said Nagisa. "Just tell me" said Hanon. "No!" said Nagisa, "The invitation said to not reveal the location of the wedding to anyone." Xuffie activated a function on the X crystal. "I wonder why the wedding will take place in that forest nearby Tsutsujimisaki" thought Nagisa. "Huh?" said Nagisa. "What is it?" "I feel like Xuffie thought that the mind reading function on her X Crystal was mutual" said Nagisa, "Were you reading my mind?" "Look, let's just pretend this conversation never happened" said Xuffie. "Why were you reading my mind!" said Nagisa. "Well, let's just leave" said Xuffie. "Yeah, I agree" said Hanon. She and Xuffie left. "Why were you reading my mind!" said Nagisa. "Well, Hanon." said Xuffie, "At least we got what we wanted." "Why is your mind reader mutual?" said Hanon. "Equivalent exchange" said Xuffie, "Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. I read his mind, he reads my mind"

Xuffie and Hanon arrived back at the Pearl Piari. "So, did you find out where the wedding is going to take place?" said Lucia. "Yes" said Hanon. "Aw seriously?" "My name is Jeff" "It's in the forest on the outskirts of Tsutsujimisaki." said Xuffie. "That's perfect!" said Lucia. "Umi's house in on the outskirts of Tsutsujimisaki" said Noel. "He's just tantalizing us that we can't use a pearl right now" said Gabrielle. "Yeah" said Qinglong. "That doesn't change the fact that we're trying to stop him" said Lucia. "But what if we can't stop him" said Hanon. "Of course we can stop him. We're the main characters" said Karen. "Yeah. We always find a way to win somehow" said Lucia. "And we're only halfway into the season" said Noel. "You're right. We can't possibly get defeated! We win every episode" said Hanon. "Episode 85" said Xuffie. "But we didn't get soul-snatched." said Hanon. "It's because Mimi didn't want to hurt us" said Lucia. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm inspired by this speech" said Rina. "Me too" said Winona. "We can do it!" said Noel. "We can prevent hope and love's destruction! The prophecy says so!" said Yoshino. 「Let's do this!」said Ema. "Yeah, Ema" said Lucia. "You can understand each other now?" said Zoe. "Only a bit." said Ema. 「Same as her」said Lucia. "We have faith in each other" said Faith, making a pun on his own name. "The bright star is shining!" said Seira. "Pearl Power!" said Penelope. "Yeah!" said Coco. "Now, let's do this!" said Masahiro. "Yeah! What he said" said Ozma. "I demand that we win!" said Viola. "You got that right!" said Ikuma. "This entire scene is just filler with this inspirational speech we gave just because we're the main characters of this show" said Xuffie. "But it's inspirational anyways" said Noel. "Let's get set!" said Lucia.

Eyecatch: Aqua Regina

The 24 pearls were in Umi's house. "What's the plan?" said Umi. "The plan is that we have no plan" said Xuffie. "Warum haben wir keinen Plan?" said Ben. "Es ist wie ein Spiel ohne Noten. Du gehst mit dem Fluss und es klingt trotzdem gut." said Mitsuki. "You can speak German?" said Winona. "Tarou-chan had gone on a visit to Germany." said Hanon. 「So, let's go with the flow!」said Ema. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "Green Pearl Voice!" "Purple Pearl Voice!" "Aiiro Pearl Voice!" "Yellow Pearl Voice!" "Orange Pearl Voice!" "White Pearl Voice!" "Red Pearl Voice!" "Sakura Pearl Voice!" 「Navy Pearl Voice!」 "Red Pearl Voice!" "Silver Pearl Voice!" "Kastanienbraun Perle Stimme!" "Left Pearl Voice!" "Right Pearl Voice!" "Fire Pearl Voice!" ""Aw seriously!" Pearl Voice!" ""My name is Jeff" Pearl Voice!" "Black Pearl Voice!" "Secret Pearls Voice!" "Piano Pearl Voice!" "You look beautiful" said Umi. "We're not done yet!" said Xuffie. "Love Shower Pink!" "Pretty Sugar Mizuiro!" "Cool Shine Green!" "Cutie Hot Purple!" "Sky Mind Aiiro!" "Beauty Flower Yellow!" "Sun Song Orange!" "Crystal Loop White!" "Bead Heart Red!" "Petal Shower Sakura!" 「Brave Petal Navy!」 "Free Bird Red!" "Life Line Silver!" "Single Enheit Kastanienbraun" "Love Dance Left!" "Swords Dance Right!" "Cross Sword Fire!" ""Aw seriously!" "Aw seriously!"!" ""My name is Jeff" "My name is Jeff"!" "Space Arrow Black!" "Hidden Hearts Secret!" "Unhated Earth Piano!" Ozma's and Viola's Idol³ formes are triple layered versions of their regular idol formes, only decorated with crystals, sparkles and dark clouds, and with drapes. Mitsuki's idol³ forme was similar to Gaito's outfit, but with a drape decorated with music notation, and crosses. "Now, let's go" said Hanon. The pearls left.

When they arrived, they saw Kiha and Lanhua being wed by Nagisa. "Well, you may kiss the bride" said Nagisa. "Oh no!" said Hanon, "We're too late!" "Well, I am going now" said Nagisa. He left. Kiha noticed the pearls. "Oh crap" said Lucia. "Well look who came to stop us" said Kiha. "Okay!" said Rina, "No matter what happens, stand your ground" Kiha snapped his fingers and a set of portals appeared under and over Rina. Rina fell through the first portal and came out of the second portal only to land in the first portal again. "He's that powerful!" said Lucia. Xuffie created a shield with her X Crystal. But just as the shield activates, Lanhua threw her sensu at Xuffie. The shield turned off. "He's countering all our moves" said Xuffie. "Take this!" said Penelope, running towards Kiha. Kiha simply made a portal. "What the? You didn't say you are evil!" said Nagisa. "If we did, you wouldn't accept my invitation." said Lanhua. "You tricked me!" said Nagisa. "How do you even know about soul unity?" said Xuffie. "My mother told me about it" said Nagisa. "Can't you see you're not involved" said Kiha. He made an energy ball and sent it to Nagisa. Nagisa fell asleep. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY NAGISA!" Hanon shouted. "I think you should shut up too." said Lanhua. She sent petals to Hanon using her fan. Hanon fell asleep. Xuffie slowed Rina's fall using her X Crystal. "Thanks." said Rina. "Uh… Kiha set Karen ablaze" said Noel. "Ema! Help her!" said Lucia. 「Okay!」said Ema. She took off her cape and wrapped it around Karen. "Huh? Thanks" said Karen. 「No problem」said Ema. She put her charred cape back on. "Well, you guys seem to be feistier than usual" said Lanhua. She threw her sensu at most of the pearls. All of them dodged. "Ugh! Just stay still!" said Lanhua, "THIS IS MY WEDDING DAY! DON'T RUIN IT!" "Well, you're evil and we have to if we want to save hope" said Lucia. "You stupid little piece of shit" said Lanhua. "What did you call us?" said Rina. "Want me to call you a piece of shit again?!" said Lanhua. "Maybe you're asking to fall indefinitely again" said Rina. "Well!" said Lucia, "Torturing people here and there is truly and utterly unforgivable! Pichi Pichi Vo-" Kiha suspended Lucia into the air. "Ah! Help!" "And as for you others" said Kiha. He summoned a cage. "There, that will show them" said Kiha. He got out his K Destroyer. Just then, "Orange Pearl Voice!" This girl's idol forme was a long orange dress with lots of ribbons. "Who's that girl?" said Lucia. "She looks vaguely familiar" said Rina. "I think she's a pearl" said Karen. "Yes, I am" said the girl. Lucia recognised the voice. "Aqua Regina-sama?!" said Lucia. "It's me" said Aqua Regina. "How was I correct?" said Lucia. "Doesn't matter" said Aqua Regina, "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi(Hanon and Nagisa woke up. "Huh? Who are you?" said Nagisa. "I am a friend" said Hanon)  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru(Lanhua started to struggle. "Oh no! I didn't expect this!" she said. Kiha tried to aid her.)  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai("He's still not fainted?" said Lucia. "Well, why don't you join in?" said Aqua Regina. "Okay!")

(L)Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete (A)nijino hate ni kieteitta  
(H)Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni("That girl has a great voice" said Nagisa.)  
(RM)Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

(K)Minami no sora kara (N)kikoeru kuchibue(Lanhua and Kiha struggled more.)  
(C)Sou, otona ni naru (S)toki ga (P)kiteita

(GQ)Kiseki wa meguru bouken("You know what? We're bailing!" said Kiha. He and Lanhua disappeared)  
(WF)Yasashii haha no negai wo (XI)mune ni idaki nagara (VO)daremo ga tabi wo shiteru("Hey? Can we continue performing just for Nagisa?" said Hanon. "Oh sure" said Aqua Regina)  
(ZYEBTDJ)Hoshifuru yoru no FANTAJIA  
(HRKNCS)Afureru namida to inori (LA)dare ni mo wakaranai  
(◉)Mirai wo terashiteru

Aqua Regina started to reminisce

(Flashback)

Regina: Hello? What's your name?  
Yosuke: Yosuke Okamoto. What's yours?  
Regina: Regina Nanami.  
Yosuke: Nice to meet you, Regina  
(Time skip)  
Regina: Yosuke, don't go!  
Yosuke: Regina, remember me  
(Yosuke set sail)  
(Timeskip)  
Yosuke's father: I'm sorry, but Yosuke is dead  
(Regina shed a tear)

(Flashback end)

"Time for the grand finale"

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

"Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "I would like an encore, but I should be going right now." said Nagisa. "But before I leave, you with the aquamarine hair!" "Me?" said Hanon. "Can you tell me your name?" said Nagisa. Hanon shed a tear. "I would like to, but I can't." said Hanon. "Why not?" asked Nagisa. "I am a mermaid princess" said Hanon. "So, who cares? You can still be with me" said Nagisa. "But I can't!" said Hanon, "If a mermaid reveals who she is to a human, she'll die." "Oh? Is that so?" said Nagisa. "I have a kingdom to protect, and I have you." said Hanon. Nagisa felt sympathy for the mermaid. "I don't want to leave you" said Hanon. "Me neither." said Nagisa, "But I'm sure we'll find a way to be together." "You're sure" said Hanon. "I promise" said Nagisa. He ran off. "Nagisa!" "Well, at least now Nagisa knows about the mermaid you" said Lucia. "Yeah, at least" said Hanon. "We should get back" said Rina. "Yeah" said Aqua Regina. She disappeared. The pearls de-transformed and ran off.

Credits

The day after the next day at school. Nagisa ran towards Hanon. "Hey Hanon!" said Nagisa. "What is it?" said Hanon. "Did you know that mermaids exist?" said Nagisa. "Uh… no!" said Hanon. "Well they do. I saw one the other day" said Nagisa, "She reminded me of you. And she was singing a beautiful song" "A siren's song." said Nagisa, "A Mermaid Melody"

* * *

That's right, I have no strategy! Also note that (A) means Aqua Regina is singing. Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


	14. Episode 14: No mazes can shatter dreams

14th Episode is out. The prompt is requested by someone on reddit. I can't remember. The prompt is "Never give up". Coincidentally, Nagisa follows that philosophy and his name starts with N. I'll just say if a lowercase n appears in the CSC (Current singer code), it means Nagisa is singing. Hopefully, you can guess what is going to happen. Also, I'm basing my writing not on time constraint, but space constraint, text space that is. document/d/11nABgq90rhnUjg-sqgbrt7IhDgllMcxTCglTA6M4f9Y/edit. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

(Xuffie places down the X Crystal, ready to start the recap. An interface shone out of it)

Xuffie: Xuffie's log. Week 13. Apparently, the final pearl is Aqua Regina. How crazy is that! And Kiha decided to marry Lanhua. Huh. Nagisa met Hanon in her idol forme also. How troublesome. We still need to get all 26 pearls, even though Aqua Regina has the power of two pearls, Kiha needs specifically 26 pearls to be surely defeated. Well, what happens now?

(The screen faded to black)

A young blue-haired was swimming across the ocean, holding a music box. Her kingdom has recently been destroyed. She came across a mysterious figure. "Huh? Who are you?" said the mermaid. The figure revealed themself. It was Fuku! "Tell me, what's your name?" said Fuku. "Meru. Meru Hosho" said Meru. "I've heard a lot about your sister, Hanon Hosho." said Fuku. "My sister?" asked Meru, confused. "Ah! Hanon-sama!" said Meru. "To me, you're just some throw away" said Fuku, "Your dreams mean nothing!" "That's not true!" said Meru, "My dreams are special. I will try to make them come true!" "And yet, you haven't got anywhere. What you do to follow your dreams is futile" "My mother always tells me to never give up!" said Meru. "Never give up, eh?" said Fuku. "Well, see you" he said. He vanished within a flash of light.

Intro

Hanon was talking to Meru. "So, what's going on?" said Meru. "My mother is coming to visit" said Hanon. "Huh? The missing queen?" said Meru. Hanon nodded. "She's coming here to check up on me" she said. "I heard Queen Kira is coming to visit too" said Coco, "And my mother, Queen Koneko" "Looks like everyone's mothers are coming to visit." said Meru. "What about Seira's?" said Meru. "Seira doesn't have a mother" said Hanon, "We could invite Sara's parents, but they're probably dead." Just then, the doorbell rang. "Ah!" said Hanon. She went down. Sure enough, it was Maia. Meru recognised her. "Mommy!" said Meru. "Well if it isn't Mel and Hanon." said Maia. "Wait, you're her daughter?" said Hanon, "Then she's my sister?" Maia nodded. "Yeah. It's about time you knew" she said. "Mommy, you're the long lost queen?" said Meru. "I had to not tell anyone, Mel" said Maia, "It's for your own safety. I may have gotten better, but I'm still prone to fainting. If people find out that you're the queen's daughter, they would overwhelm me and I'll die." "Oh no!" said Hanon. "I'm sure it's okay" said Maia, "Kira, Merina and Koneko already know not to overwhelm me"

Episode 14: No mazes of broken aqua can shatter my dreams. Only jump vexing wishes

"Everyone, this is Queen Maia" said Nikora, "The mother of both Hanon and Meru" "Hello" said Maia, "I'm the former Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic" "Around the time of giving birth to Mel, I fell deathly ill. Apparently, if I get overwhelmed, I faint." "Kind of like me" Mikaru commented. "So I had to quit being a Mermaid Princess and pass down the role to Hanon" said Maia. "As for Mel, the birth of a heiress would raise attention and I would get overwhelmed again" said Maia, "So I had to keep her secret and not tell anyone she's the sister of the Princess." "Wow, hiding from everyone for 15 years?" said Lucia. "Yeah. But even in my darkest hours, even when I thought I was about to die, I kept on going. I never gave up" said Maia, "I've gotten better, but I'm still weak." "That's my mother!" said Meru. "I guess Kira, Merina and Koneko are coming as well?" said Karen. "I invited Kira and Koneko over" said Maia. Just then, Rina and Masahiro entered. "Morning!" said Rina. "My mother will be here soon" said Masahiro. "She's coming with your mother, Lucia" said Rina. "Ah, that's good"

A minute later, Merina and Kira arrived. "Ah! Hi okaa-san!" said Lucia. "Lucia! It's good to see you again!" said Kira, "Ah, who's this?" "My name is Kaito" said Kaito. "Ah, I've heard all about you" said Kira, "You're the boy my daughter fell in love with." Lucia nodded. "He's also the Panthalassa prince." said Lucia. "Well that's lucky" said Kira. "It's like when my little Masahiro met Rina" said Merina, "He was so surprised that Rina is the Green Pearl Mermaid Princess" "You got that right" said Masahiro. "I was just as surprised as he was!" said Rina. The doorbell rung. "I'll get it" said Kira. She opened the door. A blonde lady wearing a yellow sundress showed up. "Ah! Onee-chan!" said Kira. "How is my little sister doing?" said Koneko. "I'm good" said Kira, "Oh, that's right. You haven't met my daughter!" "Oh, I wasn't there at her birth." said Koneko, "Sorry" Lucia walked up. "Oh! Here she is" said Kira. "Ah! You have blonde hair!" said Koneko. "Yeah!" said Lucia. "You must be special." said Koneko. "I am" said Lucia, "My name is Lucia Nanami, Heiress of Aqua Regina." "Ah, Lucia. Named after her father" said Koneko. "Just like how Coco was named after you" said Lucia, "She told me about it. You call her Kokoro, right?" "Yeah, like she's a part of my heart!" said Koneko, "Speaking of which, where is she" "I'm here, mother!" said Coco. "Ah! Kokoro!" said Koneko. "How's Kotoko doing?" said Coco. "She's doing all fine. Your father is taking good care of her" said Koneko. "Uh, who's Kotoko?" said Seira. "Oh, Kotoko is my little sister!" said Coco, "She wants to be a pop star, but she messes up notes here and there" "But even still, she keeps on trying" said Koneko. "That's my way of life!" said Maia. "Ah, Qinglong. Good to see you." said Koneko. "You know him?" said Gabrielle. "He takes care of Kotoko sometimes." said Koneko. "My mother once tried to arrange a marriage between me and him" said Coco. "But in the end, I rejected her. I said I was in love with the Left Hand Maiden" said Qinglong. "Ah! You were searching for me?" said Gabrielle. "Yeah" said Qinglong.

Later, Meru walked up to Hanon. "Hey, Hanon. I got to tell you something" said Meru. "Sure, what is it?" said Hanon. "While I was fleeing the South Atlantic, I met an angel." said Meru. "Fuku!" said Hanon. "Yeah" said Meru, "He told me that my dreams are worthless. That everything I have done to achieve them has done nothing" "Meru, you know better than that" said Hanon. "You're right!" said Meru, "I can make my dream come true!" "Do what mother taught you to do!" said Hanon. "I will try really hard to make my dream come true!" said Meru. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your dream?" said Hanon. "I want to be in the High Council!" said Meru. "What? The High Council?" said Hanon. "Fun Fact: The High Council is a group of forty-nine mermaids, including the Mermaid Princesses themselves, that discuss current events and strategize plans." said Xuffie. "Xuffie! How did you get here?!" said Hanon. "I'm just here to watch" said Xuffie. "Oh, okay" said Hanon. "So, you want to get into the high council, huh?" said Hanon. "Yeah." said Meru, "I wonder if you could make an opening for me?" "Being in the high council has more responsibilities than you might think." said Hanon, "Are you sure you want to be in it" "Yeah! More than anything!" said Meru. "Well, I'll try and arrange some training for you" said Hanon. "Yay!"

Koneko and Kira were talking to Coco. "So? Did you find a boy?" said Kira. "Yes I did!" said Coco, "His name is Mori!" "Ah, Mori. That's a cute name" said Koneko, "Is he like Qinglong in any way?" "Well, that is to say, he is a demon." said Coco. "You... fell in love with a water demon?" said Kira. "Hippo did the same!" said Coco. "Huh. He did." said Kira, "But Lucia fell in love with a Panthalassa Prince so it's fine to me!" "If it's allowed to my niece, then it's allowed to my daughter!" said Koneko. "Ah, speaking of which, I've told him to meet you" said Coco, "He's coming right now" Mori walked in. "Hey, Mrs Taihei." said Mori. "Wow! He's so hot!" said Koneko, "You made a good choice!" "Wow, even my girlfriend's mother is in love with me" said Mori, "My work here is done" "But you didn't do anything" said Koneko. "He calls himself The Wings of Love and Pleasure." said Coco. "Oh, and yeah. Nagisa came with me." said Mori. "Oh, hello!" said Nagisa. "Ah! Nagisa!" said Hanon. "Ah! Hanon, who's this?" said Maia. "It's Nagisa! The boy I've told you about!" said Hanon. "Oh, that really persistent boy, who never gives up trying to impress you" said Maia. "That's right!" said Hanon. "We have a lot in common." said Maia. "Yeah, we do!" said Nagisa. "And I think you might be the same" said Nagisa. "Huh? Why do you think that?" said Hanon. "You never gave up on Mitsuki-sensei." said Nagisa. "Yeah! I never did!" said Hanon. "It seems like not giving up runs in the family" said Maia. "Yeah. You know, my mother was like that" said Nagisa. "It runs in your family as well" said Maia. "Yep!" said Nagisa.

Eyecatch: Hanon

"So, would you like hot chocolate?" said Gabrielle. "Oh, how thoughtful" said Koneko. "Gabrielle makes the best hot chocolate." said Qinglong. "I'm practically the barista of Maki-san's beach cafe." said Gabrielle. "Speaking of Maki-san, I got some good news!" said Nikora, "I accepted Maki-san's proposal!" "Ah! Nikora!" said Kira, "You fell in love as well? I'm so proud of my step-daughter!" "Okaa-san, I don't like it when you embarrass me." said Nikora. "So, when's the wedding?" said Koneko. "I haven't planned anything out yet, but Maki-san is planning out a venue" said Nikora, "He says it will be ready some time in July." "I can't wait!" said Nikora. "Anyways, this hotel has been opened by you, am I right?" said Koneko. "Yeah. I opened it five years ago" said Nikora. "And you said that you wanted to open a hotel on the surface" said Koneko. "Yeah!" said Nikora. "Looks like you never gave up on that dream." said Kira. "Yeah. I remember when this place opened" said Nikora. "Enough of that. May I see this Maki-san?" said Kira. "Sure" said Nikora. "Hey, one question!" said Gabrielle. "What is it?" said Nikora. "You haven't told me what happened to Meron" said Gabrielle. "Oh. She died while visiting the surface." said Nikora, "Just outside where this hotel will be built, she was killed by-" "A haunted raping arsonist?" said Xuffie. "Yeah that" said Nikora. "Just saying those three words brings back so many bad memories." said Xuffie, "I apologise to myself for saying that" She left. "Anyways, I'll show you Maki-san." said Nikora, "I think he's working at the beach cafe now" She and Kira left.

Later, the mermaids are working at the beach cafe. Nikora and Kira are also there with Maki-san. "Here you go, Ms Mikami." said Maki. "Actually, I'm not Mrs Mikami" said Kira, "I am Lucia's mother, not Nikora's" "But thanks anyway" she said. She took the coffee. "Say, your daughter is really good at working here" said Maki. "Who? Lucia or Nikora?" said Kira. "Lucia, of course" said Maki, "She has really improved over the past couple of months." "Yeah." said Nikora, "She also improved at working at the hotel." "Wow! Such a talented girl!" said Kira, "I'm so proud of my daughter!" "Aw, stop it, mom!" said Lucia. She fell, then she got back up, brushed herself off, and rolled off as if nothing ever happened. "Even when things like that happen, she always remains perseverant." said Maki. "Yeah" said Kira. "Like me!" said Hanon. "Ah! Hanon!" said Kira. "When I fall down, I get back up again!" said Hanon, "I never give up!" "That's my girl!" said Maia. "Oh, Hanon. Who's this?" said Maki. "She's my mother!" said Hanon. "Hello! My name is Maia!" said Maia. "But mother, what are you doing here?" said Hanon. "I'm here to check up on you!" said Maia, "I brought Mel over." "Hanon-sama!" said Meru. "Wanna help me out?" said Hanon. "Oh sure!" said Meru. "Yeah! Meru-chan's going to be here with me too!" said Seira. "I'll go check if I have any spare outfits" said Maki. So later, Hanon and Meru were working together to serve and entertain the patrons. Even when Meru crashed face first into the wall, Hanon helped her get up and they continued delivering the drinks. After the shift was done. Hanon, Meru and the others walked out. "Wow! That was fun!" said Meru. "It sure was!" said Hanon. "You two did great!" said Maia. "Let's rest for today" said Lucia. "Good idea." said Meru.

The next day, Hanon and Meru walked down the stairs. They saw Maia making breakfast. "Ah! Mother!" said Hanon. "You're awake." said Maia. "Yeah. Meru woke up to go pee and asked me to accompany her" said Hanon. "Scared to go by herself, huh?" said Maia. Meru blushed. "I just need someone to make me feel safe." she said. "Anyways, what are you making?" said Hanon. "Oh, I'm making waffles" said Maia. "Yay! Waffles!" said Meru. "You're so good at cooking!" said Hanon. Meru and Hanon ate the waffles. "Ah! Mother, I have to leave now" said Hanon. "Huh? Why?" said Maia. "I promised to go to the aquarium with Nagisa." said Hanon. "Nagisa? Who's that?" said Maia. "He's my boyfriend!" said Hanon. "Oh! I'm so glad for you!" said Maia. The doorbell rang. "Ah! I think that's him!" said Hanon. She ran over to the door. Sure enough, he was there. "Hey, Hanon." he said, "Ready for our date?" "Yeah!" said Hanon. "Who's that?" said Nagisa. "Ah! Nagisa! I like you to meet my mother!" said Hanon. "Hello. I'm Maia Hosho!" said Maia. "Ah! Hello, Ms Hosho" said Nagisa, "I'm just taking your daughter out on a trip to the aquarium. Is that okay with you?" "Yeah, sure!" said Maia. "Okay, bye, mother!" said Hanon. She and Nagisa left.

Hanon and Nagisa arrived at the aquarium. They looked at the South Atlantic fish. "These fish remind me of home" thought Hanon, "I wonder how the others back at my kingdom are doing" "Hey Hanon, you seem pretty interested in those fish" said Nagisa. "I am." said Hanon. "Oh look! A spadefish! I haven't seen one of those since I was young!" said Hanon. "Huh? What do you mean?" asked Nagisa. "Uh… err…" said Hanon, "Don't mind that!" She saw the spadefish hit the glass. "Oh no! Is it hurt?" said Hanon. "I don't think so" said Nagisa, "Look!" The fish lust swam away as if it never happened. "That is one persistent fish" said Nagisa, "What do you think it's trying to do?" "I think it's trying to make its way back to its school" said Hanon, "I think it's lost" "It looks confused" said Nagisa, "But even still, it keeps on going" "It reminds me of both of us" said Hanon. The fish arrived to a group of other spadefish. "Yay! It did it!" said Hanon. "Good fish" said Nagisa. Just then, they heard an attack. "What was that?" said Hanon. "I think it came from outside" said Nagisa. Hanon and Nagisa ran over to where they thought the attack was from. Just then, Lanhua's sensu knocked Hanon into the ocean. "Hanon!" shouted Nagisa.

Hanon swam to Kiha and Lanhua. "Oh, there you are" said Kiha, "All alone. Where are your friends?" "I'm in serious danger here." said Hanon. Lanhua sent out petals from her sensu at Hanon, stunning her. Nagisa swam over. "A mermaid?" he thought. He realised. "You're the one I met at that wedding!" he said. "Ah! Nagisa!" said Hanon. "How do you know my name?" said Nagisa. Lanhua threw a rope at Hanon. "Oh no!" thought Nagisa. He swam over to her. "Wake up!" said Nagisa. "Oh, look at that. The boy is trying to save her" said Lanhua. Kiha activated the K Destroyer. "Please! Wake up! I believe in you!" said Nagisa, "Don't give up!" Hanon woke up. "You're awake!" said Nagisa. "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" The K Destroyer deactivated. "Oh no!" said Kiha. "Nagisa come in here!" said Hanon. Nagisa went to the live stage, he gasped for air. "Thanks!" said Nagisa. "You're welcome" said Hanon. "Get ready for my Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku  
BEBII-BURUU no sora wo mitsumetetara  
Tooi kioku yomigaeru

Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou(Kiha and Lanhua struggled. "Oh gosh! Why?!" said Kiha)  
Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite  
Mune ga "KYUN" to setsunaku naru yo

Watashi wo tasukete...  
Nanika ga shiraseru destiny  
Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete("I'll sing with you!" said Nagisa.)

(Hn)Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo  
Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete  
Aisubeki hito ga ite aisubeki basho ga aru("That damn boy!" said Kiha.)  
Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamorutame ni

"Cutie Hot Pitch!" they both said. Kiha and Lanhua disappeared. "How about an encore!" Nagisa looked at Hanon. "I finally get to see you again" said Nagisa, "You look like a friend of mine" "Huh?" said Hanon. Hanon just winked. Nagisa kissed Hanon. Hanon blushed. "I should get back now" said Nagisa. He jumped out of the live stage and swam off. "Is he finally figuring out that I'm Hanon?" Hanon thought. "He's probably looking for me" she said. She de-transformed and left.

Credits

Nagisa ran to Hanon. "Hanon, where were you?" said Nagisa. "Sorry for leaving you" said Hanon. "Anyways, I saw that mermaid again." said Nagisa, "The mermaid I met the other day." "Do you have an idea on who she might be?" he asked. "Huh?" said Hanon. Hanon just winked. "That wink looks familiar" said Nagisa. He remembered how that idol singer also winked at him the same way. "He's finally figuring it out." Hanon thought. As Nagisa thought about that mermaid, images of her and Hanon started merging together. "No, she couldn't be" he thought. "I won't give up finding her!" said Nagisa. "That's my Nagisa!" said Hanon. "That mermaid, or Hanon?" Nagisa thought, "I wonder which one I truly love." "I still wonder if they're the same..."


	15. Episode 15: Aqua will amaze back

I completely failed getting this series done in time! The original due date was yesterday. Now, I've just finished episode 15 and I'm just going to post a sketch-drawing thing of Lucia peeing in a bucket on deviantart. Anyways, this episode's topic is "Over the moon", submitted by the same guy who submitted the episode 14 prompt (u/InfiniteEmotions). He sent every prompt until episode 19. document/d/1Jub0UzMCycHZ3mPxhos_YpKPy1DAocEdk0MkCf2h0t4/edit. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

* * *

(Xuffie places down the X Crystal, ready to start the recap. An interface shone out of it)

Xuffie: Xuffie's log. Week 14. Hanon's mother arrived at the Pearl Piari. Apparently, she is also Meru's mother. She, Hanon and Nagisa talk about perseverance and how it's the one thing they all share in common. Nagisa met the idol singer he met the other day and they sang together to fight Kiha and Lanhua. Surprises like that can happen. Let's start the show.

(The screen faded to black)

Hanon and Nagisa were watching the 2004-2005 New Years Countdown. "Ah! This is amazing." said Hanon. "I can't believe we're watching the New Years Countdown together" said Nagisa. "Me neither. Just eight months ago, when I first met you, I thought you were just a kid" said Hanon, "Now, you have matured." "I have" said Nagisa, "As it turns out, the one you truly love was right in front of you when you were feeding rabbits" "I'll never forget that day" said Hanon. She noticed something. "Hey, you're taller than me now" said Hanon. "Ah. So I am" said Nagisa. The New Years Countdown started. "Well 7 seconds left" said Hanon. Nagisa looked at her. As the Countdown reached zero, the two of them kissed.

Intro

Hanon and Lucia were playing chess. "Checkmate" said Hanon. "What? Not again!" said Lucia. "Haha! Looks like you're bad at chess" said Hanon. Coco came in. "Ah! Guys! You will never believe this!" said Coco, "Me and Mori-kun are getting married!" "Wait… what?!" said Hanon. "Yay!" said Lucia, "I can't believe my cousin is getting married!" "I wonder if I could arrange a marriage between me and Kaito" she said. "Maybe after you have ascended" said Coco. "Yeah!" said Lucia, "Me and Kaito will figure something out" "So, when's the wedding?" said Hanon. "It's tomorrow!" said Coco. "Oh my gosh!" said Hanon, "We have to get you prepared!" "I'm so excited!" said Lucia. "Huh? What's this?" said Koneko, "My little Kokoro is getting married?!" "Ah! Mother!" said Coco. "She is! Isn't that so exciting?" said Lucia. "It really is!" said Koneko. "Ah! What are you talking about?" said Kira. "Aunt Kira! I'm getting married!" said Coco. "Ah! I'm so proud of you!" said Kira. "When's the wedding?!" said Merina. "It's in three days!" said Hanon. "Huh? What's going on?" said Rina. "Rina! Coco's getting married!" said Lucia. "Ah! Tomorrow?!" said Rina.

Episode 15: Only jump vexing wishes: Aqua will amaze back. Past, Present and Future

"So, I'm leaving to get Kotoko!" said Koneko. She ran off. "Bye, mom!" said Coco. "So, she said she'll be coming back the day of the wedding" said Kira. "You know, it being in three days, that gives us the time to prepare" said Coco. "I'm gonna look for a wedding dress!" she said. She rushed off. "I wish I could marry Nagisa some day" said Hanon. "I can't believe I'm going to marry Masahiro soon" said Rina. "Hey! What about us!" said Karen and Noel. "Uh… Oh, Subaru and Kazama, right?" said Hanon. "I'm going to invite him!" said Karen and Noel. The two left. "Where's Mikaru?" said Lucia. "She's telling Rihito about it" said Masahiro. "We gotta get prepared." said Hanon. "Yeah!" said Lucia, "Can't believe my cousin is going to get married!" "Huh? What's this?" said Winona. "Ah Winona!" said Coco, "I'm gonna get married!" "Ah! You are?!" said Winona. "I'll go buy nice looking clothes for you and Faith" said Hanon, "Come with me. And tell Faith to come too!" "Okay!" said Winona. She ran off. "I'll go meet up with Mori-kun right now!" said Coco. She left. "I just wonder how this peculiar duo came to be" said Merina. "Me too" said Kira, "I'll go ask her when she comes back"

Meanwhile, Rina was watching Masahiro do motocross. "Ah! You're so good at this!" said Rina. "Ah! Hey, Rina" said Zoe. "Ah! Zoe." said Masahiro, "What brings you here?" "I was just riding my go-kart." said Zoe, "The derby track is a good place for me to practice" "Wanna race?" said Masahiro. "You know that motorcycles are faster than go-karts." said Zoe. "We're not really on the same page" said Masahiro. "I got an idea" said Rina, "How about Zoe rides Masahiro's motorcycle and Masahiro rides Zoe's go-kart" "Ah! That's a great idea!" said Zoe. Zoe mounts Masahiro's motorcycle and Masahiro goes in Zoe's go-kart. "How do you turn this thing o-" The bike sped up. "AHHHHHHHH! HOW DO YOU STEER THIS THING!" she cried. "Hehe." said Masahiro, "First time?" Masahiro started pedaling. "Just don't crash it!" said Masahiro. "Ah! I'm starting to get the hang of it" said Zoe. "Oh my god! This is so fun!" said Zoe, "I can see why you like motocross!" "Yeah!" said Masahiro, "Exhilarating?" "Mhmm!" said Zoe. "Uh…" said Zoe. "What is it?" said Masahiro. "How do you brake?" said Zoe. "Uhh…" said Masahiro, "Ease of the throttle" "Okay! I've done that! Now what?" said Zoe. "Push down the rear brakes and squeeze the front brakes" said Masahiro. Zoe does so and soon, the bike comes to a stop. "Thanks for not crashing my bike" said Masahiro. "Not a scratch" said Zoe.

Coco and Mori walked back to the Pearl Piari. "Ah! Mori-kun!" said Coco, "This is my auntie, Kira." "Oh, hey." said Mori. "So, you must be Lady Bat" said Kira. "Just call me Mori" said Mori. "So, how did you two meet?" said Kira. "Oh, long story actually" said Coco.

(Flashback)

Coco:(Narrating) Lucia asked me, as well as Karen and Noel, to help out with the beach cafe  
Lucia: If you don't want to do it, I'm not gonna force you to help.  
Coco: But for her to say that all of a sudden.  
Noel: Yeah  
Caren: I'm okay with it.  
(Coco and Noel looked at her)  
Caren: Well, she helped me out with a pretty dangerous situation last time. We'll help out if it makes Lucia happy, right Noel?  
Noel: That's right! If that's what you want, Caren  
(Coco growls at her)  
Lucia: Thank you! Caren! Noel!  
Hanon: By the way, there are a lot of good-looking boys in the area. You can all experience a short-summer of love! Wouldn't that be nice?  
Coco: Why didn't you say earlier! I'M NOW FILLED WITH ENERGY!  
Coco:(Narrating) After I heard there are cute boys around the area, I was happy to lend a helping hand to itoko-chan. But then, the Black Beauty Sisters came.

(Flashback end)

"Who are the Black Beauty Sisters" said Kira. ["They're my enemies" "They're my colleagues"] "Yeah, they're also water demons" said Coco.

(Flashback continued)

Coco:(Narrating) They just dropped by for a bite to eat, not realizing that we're the Mermaid Princesses. That made it an awkward moment for us.  
Lucia: Welcome! Table for two… (Gasps)  
Mimi: What do you mean by "ah"?  
Sheshe: Don't just stand there! Show us a table!  
(Caren, Noel and Coco peek from behind a wall)  
Caren: Why are the two of them here?  
Coco: I don't know  
Noel: Maybe they're plotting something  
(Lucia places a plate on their table)  
Lucia: Sorry for the delay. Here's your order  
Sheshe: Yeah, yeah. Don't just stand there  
Lucia: Please enjoy (Leaves)  
Mimi: The service crew here is really clumsy.  
(Sheshe takes a bite of the food)  
Sheshe: What's this?! This doesn't taste good at all!  
Mimi: The food I got is the same way. It's all gooey and disgusting!  
Sheshe: This is bad! I can't eat any more of this!  
Mimi: Honda yo ne  
Sheshe: There isn't anyone cute serving us!  
Mimi: The service is horrible!  
Sheshe: Let's go, Sister Mimi  
Mimi: You're right, Sister Sheshe  
(They left)  
(The major trio and Hippo were trying to stop the enraged minor trio from attacking them)  
Coco: How dare they say that!  
Caren and Noel: This is unforgivable  
Hippo: Just try to endure it!  
Coco:(Narrating) We were so offended that we basically just attacked them for no reason  
Mimi: I knew that human cooking doesn't suit our taste  
Caren: Wait!  
(Caren, Noel and Coco were there)  
Sheshe: Oh my! We've got three Mermaid Princesses here.  
Mimi: It was worth it to eat such horrible cooking, Sister Sheshe  
Caren: What did you say!? Say it one more time!  
Noel: We won't forgive you!  
Sheshe: They seem to be angry  
Minor Trio: WE _ARE_ ANGRY!  
Mimi: Why?  
Caren: Purple Pearl Voice!  
Noel: Aiiro Pearl Voice!  
Coco: Yellow Pearl Voice!  
(They transformed into Super Idol forme)  
Minor Trio: Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

(Flashback interrupted)

"How does this in any way relate to Mori?" said Kira. "Just you wait!" said Coco, "Please stop interrupting me!" "Coco has a point. I'm going to show up!" said Mori.

(Flashback continued)

(The Black Beauty Sisters were struggling)  
Sheshe: What's with them!? They're even more powerful than normal!  
Mimi: Is it because we ate that weird food that we can't exert any strength?!  
Coco: Hatred of food is a terrible thing!  
Sheshe: We're going to retreat for today, Sister Mimi  
Mimi: Right!  
(They disappear)  
Noel: Alright, we should head back. Let's do our best for the people who want to eat our cooking from the bottom of their hearts!  
?: Not so fast!  
(The sea suddenly split apart)  
Caren: What's going on? Why is the sea parting!  
Coco:(Narrating) And this is the part where Mori-kun shows up.  
Lady Bat: I was watching all of that commotion. I'm so lucky that I ran into three Mermaid Princesses.  
Noel: Who are you?  
Lady Bat: I guess this is the first time that we've met. My name is Lady Bat.  
Caren: Lady Bat? You're one of the servants of Mikeru that Lucia was talking about!  
Lady Bat: Your hearts belong to me. (Winks at Coco)  
(Coco looks confused)  
Coco:(Blushing) Are you an idiot!  
Lady Bat: Now, let me treat you right with my concert  
Coco:(Narrating) Even though that song put me to sleep, it felt beautiful. And when he leaned to kiss me! I wish I could've known he was the right one for me!

(Flashback end)

"Wow!" said Kira, "I can't believe that you were like Hanon" "And like Hanon, I eventually warmed up to him" said Coco. "And, here we are" said Mori.

Eyecatch: Coco

The day of the wedding. Koneko arrived with a young yellow-haired girl. "Ah! You must be Kotoko!" said Meru. "Yep" said Kotoko, "You must be Meru" "Mhmm!" said Meru. "Kotoko, meet everyone" said Hanon, "I'm Hanon Hosho, the Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic and Meru's sister" "This is Rina Touin and Lucia Nanami!" said Qinglong. "Ah! Lucia!" said Kotoko, "Coco-oneechan told me a lot about you!" "I am Caren Ryuhyo, the Mermaid Princess of the Southern ocean." said Karen, "This is my sister and Mermaid Princess of the Arctic Ocean, Noel" Kotoko looked at Gabrielle. "Qinglong-oniichan, who's that?" she said. "Kotoko, meet Gabrielle, my future wife" said Qinglong. "Hello!" said Gabrielle. "I'm Winona Pona." said Winona, "This is my future husband, Faith Esperi" "Hello!" said Faith. 「Hello! My name is Ema Iles!」said Ema. Kotoko stopped. "She said that her name is Ema Iles" said Hanon. "Oh!" said Kotoko. "I'm Seira Hoshino! This is Hippo Nanami, Yuuri Pandorin and Mikaru Amagi!" said Seira. "Hello!" said Hippo. "Good day!" saiid Yuuri. "Hi!" said Mikaru. "And also, my name is Xuffie" said Xuffie. "Wow! Coco-oneechan has so many friends!" said Kotoko. She stopped. "Hey Kotoko, what's wrong?" said Meru. "Where's the potty?" said Kotoko, blushing. "Here, I'll show you" said Koneko, "I should admit, I feel the need to go a bit as well" She took Kotoko to the washroom.

Later, Kotoko and Koneko walked out of the restroom. "That felt so good!" said Kotoko. They saw Coco in a wedding dress. "Ah! Coco-oneechan!" said Kotoko, "You look so beautiful!" "Ah! Kotoko!" said Coco, "Thank you!" "Did you remember to tinkle before putting that on?" asked Koneko. "Yeah. I'm all empty now!" said Coco. "So, where's the wedding?" said Kotoko. "It's in 90 minutes at the chapel at Tsutsujimisaki" "We should also get changed too" said Kotoko. "Yeah, you should" said Coco. The two went up into Koneko's room. "Ah! Coco!" said Qinglong. "Ah! Qinglong" said Coco. "That is a beautiful wedding dress." said Qinglong. "Ah! I'm getting flustered!" said Coco, "You know, you and Gabrielle should also get changed too" "We were about to" said Qinglong. Winona and Faith showed up. Winona was wearing a short silver dress and a bow, and Faith was wearing a red and orange tuxedo. "Ah! You two look so amazing!" said Qinglong. "You too, Coco" said Faith. "If you need to pee, I'll be happy to lift up your dress." said Winona. "That would be greatly appreciated, but I don't think I'll feel the need. I already went five minutes ago" said Coco. "It would be just in case you have an emergency" said Winona.

Mori was waiting at the altar at that cathedral. He was wearing a black tuxedo almost similar to the one he wears when hosting events, but changed up to make it seem more like a wedding suit. With him was Kaito and Nagisa, also dressed for the occasion. "She'll be here soon." said Nagisa. "She'll be here soon" said Kaito, "The other girls have arrived. Well, all except Lucia and Seira." "Wow!" said Rina, "Everyone's here" "Sheshe, Alala, even some mermaids from Coco's kingdom." said Mikaru. "Ah! Tarou-chan!" said Hanon, "Look!" He was in the wedding band. "And Hippo-sama is the rabbi!" said Yuuri. Hippo waved from the altar. "Oh look! Subaru and Kazama arrived!" said Karen and Noel. "Ah! It's about to start!" said Nagisa. "I hope she's not late or anything" said Mori. The flower girls, Seira, Kotoko and Meru, threw petals everywhere. Followed by Lucia as the bridesmaid. And then Qinglong and Gabrielle walked down the aisle. Lastly, with Koneko, Coco walked down the aisle. Mori gasped. "So… beautiful…" he said. Coco reached the altar. Hippo started. "We are gathered here today for a special day where an unlikely duo is about to be wed." he proclaimed, "A duo that can show that good and bad can unite together." "Coco Taihei, do you take Mori Kou as your beloved husband." "I do" said Coco. "Mori Kou, do you take Coco Taihei as your wonderful wife?" "I do" said Mori. Hippo continued with the vows, before finally saying "I may now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" And with that, Coco and Mori kissed. The entire crowd cheered. Coco was no longer Coco Taihei, she is Coco Kou. No longer Princess Coco, but Queen Coco.

After the wedding, Coco and Mori hosted a party just outside the chapel. Kotoko bumped into a greed haired girl about her age. "Ah!" said Kotoko, "Who are you?" "The name's Alala" said Alala, "Nice to meet you!" "Ah! I'm Kotoko, Coco's little sister!" said Kotoko. "Ah! A relative of the bride I see" said Alala. "Yeah, I am" said Kotoko, "I'm assuming you to be one too?" "Nope! Not exactly. I'm his friend, but he cares for me like a little sister!" said Alala. "That's so nice of him!" said Kotoko. "You know, I'm an international popstar!" said Alala. "Ah! That's so cool! I want to be a pop star as well!" said Kotoko. "Well, you're in luck!" said Alala, "I can give you some pointers. I don't have anything on my schedule so meet me tomorrow, I'll be visiting Lady Bat-" "Queen Bat" said Mori. "Queen Bat's apartment" said Alala. "By La… Queen Bat, you mean Mori" said Kotoko. "Yep!" said Alala, "Maybe I can take you on my tour next week backstage" "Sure! I accept!" said Kotoko. "Ah! Kotoko, you've made a new friend." said Koneko. "Yeah, Mommy!" said Kotoko. "Can I visit her tomorrow?" said Kotoko. "Well, since I'm no longer queen, I can stay here on the surface." said Koneko, "And I'll let you go with Alala when she tours the world" "Really?!" said Kotoko. "Anything to make my girl's dream come true!" said Koneko. "Yay!" said Kotoko. "Hey, Alala. Who's this?" said a brunette lady. "Ah! Kan-nee! I made a new friend!" said Alala, "Her name is Kotoko and she wants to be a popstar too!" "Who's this?" said Kotoko. "Oh, Kotoko! This is Chika Kantoku! She helps with planning out all the important events I have." said Alala, "She can teach you the basics!" "That sounds great!" said Kotoko, "I'm wondering, do you have any other friends?" "Well, besides La… Queen Bat, there is one." said Alala. "Who?" said Kotoko. Just then, an attack. It was Kiha and Lanhua. "Ah, did someone call me?" said Lanhua. "Oh no!" said Lucia. Just then, Kiha caught all the pearls. "Oh no! Help!" said Rina. "Ah! You!" said Nagisa. "Nagisa! Let us handle it" said Mori. "Are you sure?" said Nagisa. "Yeah! We'll be fine!" said Coco. "Okay!" said Nagisa. Mori and Coco followed them.

They caught up to Kiha and Lanhua. "Ah! Lady Bat!" said Lanhua. "It's Queen Bat now!" said Mori. "Whatever!" said Kiha. "What's wrong? Are you jealous of me and Kiha-sama?" said Lanhua. "No I'm not! Because I have Coco!" said Mori. "And now, you two are getting defeated once again by the power of love!" said Coco. "Yellow Pearl Voice!" Mori also transformed into his demon forme. "Lady Bat, you know that your song won't work on me" said Lanhua. "But my song will!" said Coco. "But you don't have a song!" said Lanhua. "Let's see about that!" said Coco. "I'll sing my own song as well!" said Mori. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Watashi no mune no katasumi ni saite 'ru|Bara yori mo utsukushiku tsuki yori mo nayamashiku  
Chiisa na hana ni namae wa nai kedo|Taisetsu na inochi naraba kono te de sakasetai

Kanashii toki wa akai hanabira ichi-mai|Ankoku no sekai tobira ga ima hirakareru yo("Huh? What's going on?" said Lanhua. She started feeling dizzy.)  
Me-gashira ni ateru no suru to namida ga kiete yuku|Mou ichido unmei azukete umarekawaru sa

Watashi datte nakou to omottara|Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mayonaka no MASUKAREEDO("This is so confusing!" said Kiha.)  
Koe wo agete Itsu demo nakeru kedo|Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku saa oide! Obienakute

Mune no naka ni Kono hana aru kagiri|Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete kokoro goto ubaisare ii yo!(The cage unlocked.)  
Tsuyoku ikite miyou to omou|Soshite eien ni nare(Kiha and Lanhua fell asleep)

"Beauty Flower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "That will teach you not to mess with my wedding celebration!" said Mori. "You hypocrite!" said Lanhua. She and Kiha disappeared. "Wow! Who knew that a combination of a slow and a fast song can confuse even demons" said Lucia. "We should get back now" said Hanon. "Yeah" said Coco. They all walked back.

Credits

After the wedding celebration, the group was taking the train back. "Aw, how cute" said Hanon, with Nagisa sleeping on her lap, "I told him to not drink the vodka" "Wow! That was fun!" said Seira, "The entire ceremony played out so well!" "And Hippo was so great! Who knew a penguin can be such a great rabbi" "Hippo's a what?!" said Masahiro. "Different forms, same guy" said Kaito. "As I was saying, he said the speech so beautifully!" said Meru. "Hey, if you're planning to take him, I'm right here" said Yuuri. "Ah! Yuuri!" said Meru, "No no no! I'm not planning on stealing him!" "We had so much fun!" said Coco, "But what would be more fun is the thing we'll do later" "Wait, what?" said Lucia. "Huh?" said Seira. "Hey Mori-kun" said Coco. "What is it?" said Mori. "How many babies do you want?" said Coco.

* * *

If you want to know what the prompts are, then...

P-Present

Q-Quiet time

R-Roses are Red

S-Slumber Lullaby

Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore!


End file.
